Interview With A Jellicle Or Two
by Blazenaire Alda
Summary: I've gathered a bunch of the Jellicles to answer some questions that people have asked, from the obvious to the almost unthinkable of questions. Please tune in to see what all have to ask and answer. Change of rating due to some questions, now rated T.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okies, I got the idea of writing this from various fanfics around. Surely interviewing a couple of Jellicles could prove to be interesting, right?

I shall call the interviewer… Blaze. I know, I'm hopeless! :P

The first few questions are ones that I've been asked but lets ask the… not-so-professionals. Yes, some of the cats may not be in this but I'll try my best to… convince them to join us.

Disclaimer: Must I write this disclaimer? Isn't it obvious already?

_*A group of Jellicles appear to be sitting around some kind of table, two of them are sitting on the beanbags provided but the rest gave up on trying to stay on it. A young human girl runs towards them and clears her throat.*_

Blaze: Hello everyone, my name is Blaze. Today I have been lucky enough to get the opportunity to interview some of our favourite Jellicles…

Coricopat: What do you mean by that? You lured us into this strange room and locked us in, only leaving us with three bowls of water and a few sandwich crusts.

Blaze: Erm… (looks around nervously)

Jemima: Excuse me, but there was more Cori. It's just that Tugger was here first and he ate all the tuna out of them.

Coricopat: well, I apologise then.

Blaze: Okay, forward on!

_*Everyone looks around wondering what happens next, with the exception the Rum Tum Tugger who happens to be asleep*_

Blaze: So… (opens up envelope) The first question is for Bombalurina.

Bombalurina: Yes?

Blaze: This is from Sylvia,

"_How do you deal with Tugger's ignorance? I mean, wouldn't you just give up on him after all that time?"_

Bombalurina: Well, he does love me. It's just that he needs his space and I respect that. I wouldn't want him to just be stuck to me every second of the day. Okay, I wouldn't mind it too much.

Blaze: Good answer… I think?

Bombalurina: Happy to help. (smiles then receives a kick in the stomach from Tugger) You little bast-

Coricopat: Bomba! Language, there are kittens present.

Bombalurina: (clutching stomach) Sorry, forgot.

Jemima: Are you okay, Bombalurina?

Bombalurina: Yeah, I guess.

Blaze: (clears throat)

Cori, Bomba and Jem: Sorry.

Blaze: Next question is for Tugger. Erm… Tugger?

_*Everyone looks towards the Maine Coon who is still fast asleep, all try various methods of waking him up without actually touching him. Jemima says Tugger repetitively, Coricopat knocks against the wooden table while Quaxo just sits there doing his cute little ear scratch*_

Blaze: Can someone please wake him up already?

Bombalurina: Happy to oblige. (kicks Tugger in his stomach)

Quaxo: You could've just shaken him awake.

Bombalurina: This was more effective. (watches Tugger groan and struggle to get up)

Tugger: What was _that_ for?

Bombalurina: Karma.

Blaze: Well… I can say it worked at least.

Tugger: Wait! Who is SHE? (points towards Blaze)

Blaze: Well, 'she' happens to be the one who gave you the free food that you so happily took!

Tugger: Yeah whatever…

Jemima: Tugger.

Tugger: Yes, cutie pie?

Jemima: (giggles) How did you come here?

Tugger: Well it began with…

Blaze: WAIT!

Jellicles: What?

Blaze: We have a schedule!

Quaxo: Does that mean we get to go soon?

Blaze: Not really… I just wanted to get your attention.

Coricopat: You could have gone with telling us to pay attention, it would have saved more time.

Blaze: (stares at Coricopat for a few seconds) Yeah alright.

Tugger: So why was I woken up from my hotness sleep.

Quaxo: (whispers to Cori) More like beauty sleep (both laugh)

Blaze: This is an interview. You have questions to answer!

Tugger: Yeah, it's probably all requests to go out with me. (smirks)

Blaze: Whatever (Rolls eyes)

Bombalurina: I'm sorry Tugger. (rests her head on Tugger's shoulder)

Blaze: Okay… question for Tugger from Faye,

"_OMEC! I LUVZ YOU!_

_Sorry for the fractured English, I had to say that! I wanted to ask two questions, will you go out with me? I love you soooo much! Also, how do you keep your mane so awesome?_

_Oxoxoxoxox_

_Faye!"_

Tugger: Told ya! Well, I'm sorry because I haven't seen you before so I can't say yes to the first question but I can answer the second one. My mane is just naturally admirable. It's a feature that only hot, striking cats can have and I'm the only one who does! (fluffs up mane)

Coricopat: Or any non-mutated Maine Coons.

Tugger: (ignores Cori)

Quaxo: (under breath) Egotistic Maine Coon.

Coricopat: (Smirks)

Jemima: Excuse me Quaxo.

Quaxo: Yes?

Jemima: What does egotistic mean?

Quaxo: Erm… (everyone stares at him)

Blaze: Okay. Tugger, your question is answered. Next one. (opens another envelope) This one is for Coricopat.

Coricopat: May I ask whom it is from?

Blaze: Erm… (shuffles in beanbag nervously)

Coricopat: Yes?

Blaze: So I'll read it out.

"_Dear Coricopat,_

I was wondering how you and Tantomile are different. I know you are it is just that I…"

Blaze: (drops letter) Oh great…

Jemima: (picks it up and walks over to her) Here you…

Quaxo: (snatches letter) Hehehe

_*Jemima starts to plead for forgiveness from Blaze, Tugger and Bomba are in a corner asleep while Quaxo reads to letter to himself*_

Quaxo: Hey Cori. You've gotta read this! (walks over)

Blaze: (Runs up and does a flying tackle and the two start wrestling for it. The sound wakes up Tugger again)

Tugger: Catfight… well almost! (laughs along with Bombalurina)

Bombalurina: Yes honey, I see it.

_*Quaxo emerges from the mini pile holding up the letter before he is pulled down again by Blaze, she runs off with it until he turns into Mistoffelees and tries to scare her but instead…*_

Mistoffelees: Oops!

Blaze: Urgh. Blufindighet

Tugger: (rests a hand on Misto's shoulder) Didn't your mother ever tell you not to electrocute the interviewer? (sighs)

Mistoffelees: I didn't mean to!

Coricopat: It's already happened. Let's just hope that there isn't any serious burns…

Blaze: (skipping around, twirling a pink umbrella) Oh how I like to be beside the seaside… tra lalalala

Coricopat: Or permanent brain damage.

Jemima: Um… Blaze?

Blaze: (continues skipping) We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful Wizard of Oz.

Bombalurina: (hits her up the back of the head)

Coricopat: Should I even ask?

Mistoffelees: No.

Blaze: (lies unconscious on ground, right leg twitching)

Bombalurina: I was trying to knock some sense into her.

Jemima: I'm not too sure if it worked.

Bombalurina: At least she'll wake up somewhat normal again.

Mistoffelees: I doubt that. She locked us in a room for the Everlasting Cat's sake!

Bombalurina: True, true.

_*The Jellicles decide after about twenty minutes to leave her and enjoy their free time, not knowing how long it would last. Mistoffelees was amusing Jemima with a few tricks while Coricopat sat there watching half-heartedly. Tugger and Bombalurina went back to sleeping in their little Jellicle pile.*_

A/N: I just wanted to ask if you could send in some questions to be featured in the fic. All questions would be appreciated very much.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Second chapter! Yay. Who knew that catnapping… erm… 'borrowing' the Jellicles would be such a good idea. Even if it caused me to be knocked out.

Disclaimer: I'm just the interviewer, I have no actual certificate of ownership over any Jellicle… yet.

_*All the Jellicles present are eating tuna with the exception of Etcetera who is eerily watching Tugger eat, she isn't blinking and Jemima who is having difficulty opening the can. Blaze appears out of thin air in front of the group*_

Blaze: Hello everyone! *smiles*

Jemima: How come you can appear like that?

Blaze: It's called magic.

Quaxo: Really? *stares at her*

Blaze: Fine. I am skilled at creeping up at people.

Electra: *cough* You can say that again… *cough*

Blaze: *pretends not to hear* Well, we have a few new additions to the Jellicle… interview room.

Coricopat: Then why do we keep hearing vacuum cleaners and voices screaming out to do your homework?

Blaze: Erm… the worlds cross over sometimes.

Quaxo: Sure, whatever you say. Oh magical one. *laughs*

Blaze: Anyway, both Electra and Etcetera have joined us. Well Electra did and Cettie just followed me.

Etcetera: Because you catnapped my Tuggie! *hisses*

Blaze: No I didn't! I don't even like him!

Etcetera: Liar! *pounces on her*

Blaze: Hey! Get off me! *tackles back*

_*This continues for a while, the other Jellicles sit watching, some watching with more excitedly than others. It finally ends when Etcetera makes Blaze pledge her hatred of Tugger and that 'she shall never touch his mane ever again.'*_

Etcetera: Ha! I win.

Blaze: *grumbling* I never even liked him anyway…

Quaxo: Can we please continue on with this, I would like to go back to the Junkyard sometime!

Blaze: That is what I was getting to! Also we have Tantomile here with us. *Tanto looks up at the sound of her name*

Jemima: Why did Bombalurina go?

Blaze: Oh… She didn't have any questions.

Jemima: Alright then.

Electra: And still we have to be here…

Blaze: Hey! It could be worse, at least we're not in my brother's roo- *stops*

Coricopat: So we learn the truth. We are trapped inside of your residence.

Blaze: *still quiet*

Tugger: Let's just get this over with, I need to see Bomba later.

Blaze: I never thought I would say this but you are right.

Tugger: *fluffs mane, making Etcetera faint* As always

Blaze: Alright *opens letter* We have some questions from Ladie Buggie.

Jemima: That's a cute name.

Blaze: First question is for Misto… Misto?

Quaxo: I'm Quaxo!

Blaze: Change into Misto! Now!

Quaxo: What if I said I didn't feel like it?

Blaze: If you don't, I'm keeping you forever!

Quaxo: Fine *puff of smoke and sparkles appear and out come Mistoffelees*

Mistoffelees: Happy now?

Blaze: Yes, very. Okay

"_Dear Twinkle-toes…"_

Mistoffelees: I resent that!

Blaze: Hehehe… back to the letter. *continues reading*

"_Like the new name Misto?…"_

Mistoffelees: not really.

Blaze: *coughs then continues on*

_Anyways, my question is who is your mate? It has not been clarified and I'm going to ask this as many times as I wish."_

Tugger: Yeah, tell them Misto. *steps over Etcetera's body*

Mistoffelees: Well, I don't actually have a mate yet. It surely isn't Victoria because she is my sister, that's like Cori and Tanto being together. Ergh. *shudders*

Blaze: Alright then, next is for Jemima. *reads*

"_Dear Moonbeam,_

_Yeah, I need to work on my nicknames for you Jemima. Are you really oh-so innocent, or are you holding back some sort of deeper emotion?"_

Jemima: I like that name, don't worry. Well, I… I don't know how to answer that question.

Blaze: Don't worry sweetie, just take your time. *smiles*

Jemima: Well… *embarrassed look* Erm… !

Electra: Wow… slow down a bit!

Jemima: *cheeks turn red*

Blaze: Please repeat that. Just say it more slowly, my ears don't work that fast!

Misto: Because you're a human! *pokes tongue out*

Blaze: Shut up, Twinkle-toes.

Jemima: *takes a deep breath* I really like Alonzo…

Tantomile: It's okay. Some of us already knew that.

Jemima: It really upsets me that he is already with another queen and it makes me feel unimportant and small. He never seems to notice me at all. I have tried oh so many times to get his attention but he never listens! *bursts into tears*

Misto: it's alright Jem *pats on back*

Blaze: I never expected that outburst…

Coricopat: You truly are as wicked as Macavity…

Blaze: Hey! I resent _that!_

Misto: Then don't call me that, Ms. Macavity.

Blaze: *mutters* Twinkle-toes

Misto: That's it! *shoots lightning*

Blaze: *unconscious again*

Tantomile: It isn't acceptable for you to do that, Mistoffelees. Now help her or I'll have to do something just as bad to you.

Mistoffelees: Alright, I'm sorry Tanto.

Tantomile: I am not the one who was just struck with lightning.

Mistoffelees: *Walks over to Blaze* Get up.

Tantomile: *sighs*

Tugger: Let me do this. *Strides over to her* Hey, get up babe. You know you don't wanna disappoint me.

Quaxo: *recently turned back* How is that going to work?

Tugger: Believe me. It always does. *winks*

Quaxo: *sighs*

Blaze: *starts tossing around slightly*

Tugger: *looks over to Quaxo* See? *turns back to Blaze* Come on sweetie, just open your eyes.

Blaze: Ergh. *Rubs head then opens eyes* AHHHH! Cori! SAVE ME! *faints*

Quaxo: Good going, genius. *rolls eyes*

Coricopat: *sighs* Let me try. *walks over*

Quaxo: You can't be any worse than Tugger over here.

Coricopat: Listen me Blaze, you need to wake up so we can finish the interview. Is that alright or are you just going to stay asleep?

Blaze: *no response*

Coricopat: Fine then… *lifts her up*

Electra: What are you doing?

Coricopat: I'll make her wake up. *shakes her*

Electra: Telepathically of course…

Coricopat: *scowls* Blaze, would you please awaken already.

Blaze: *opens eyes weakly* Coricopat?

Coricopat: Yes?

Blaze: *faints again*

Coricopat: Damn…

Blaze: Oh Coricopat… I knew it was true…

Coricopat: You are starting to alarm me slightly. *Lets go of her*

Blaze: Damn… all right. Let's continue this thing.

Electra and Quaxo: Finally!

Blaze: This one is for Cori *sighs* and Tantomile.

Coricopat and Tantomile: Alright then.

Blaze: *reads to herself* Are you sure you'd like me to say the nickname?

Coricopat: it couldn't be as insufferable as Mistoffelees' one.

Blaze: Alright then… *continues*

"_Dear Mr. Smarty Pants and Ms. Smarty Pants…"_

Tantomile: I do believe that we are not made of candy coated, chocolate confectionery.

Blaze: I know… *blanks out for a moment* Okay *reads*

"_Hee hee hee. I'm really liking these nicknames. Do you two know everything? I know you're psychic, but still EVERYTHING?"_

Tantomile: It is impossible for one to know everything…

Coricopat: …because the mind is not capable of holding that amount of information.

Blaze: A perfectly answered question!

Quaxo: *mutters*Biased daughter of Macavity…

Blaze: *mutters* son of a queen…

_*Both glare at each other until Tantomile coughs, Quaxo looks back and stops at the sight of her disapproving glance*_

Blaze: Next is for Electra.

Electra: So I wasn't brought here for no purpose…

Blaze: Anyway, *reads out*

"_Dear Sparky,_

_Electra, do you have any anger issues, or are you shy? Also why is your name "Electra?" Is your voice electrifying, your dancing, or your beauty?"_

Jemima: *stops sobbing* That is actually a very good question.

Electra: I'll start with the first. I guess I can be shy at times but its because no one cares if I speak or not, even Blaze here.

Blaze: I do care. It's just you keep giving me a whole lot of sarcastic comments.

Electra: *mumbles* Just keep telling yourself that…

Blaze: I do, if I didn't, I wouldn't have brought you here. We do care about your opinion.

Electra: Whatever. Anger issues… I guess you could say mild ones. Of course you would if everyone ignored your existence… *looks at Blaze* not counting evil, crazed Coricopat-fangirls. Everyone loves Jem's voice, Vicky's dancing and Etcetera's hyperactivity, but I don't have any skills to stand out to others. I just blend into the crowd.

Jemima: I never knew you felt like that… *runs over to her and gives her a big kitty hug*

Electra: *shocked* Thanks Jem.

Blaze: This is why we have these interviews. To learn about others and share our emotions. *Goes up to Cori with spread out arms*

Coricopat: Sorry Blaze. I don't do hugs.

Blaze: *sobs* Alright

Tugger: Bor-ring! Next question.

_*Everyone else gives him death-stares*_

Tugger: Well sorry.

Blaze: Next question, Tugger!

Tugger: Yeah?

Blaze: It's yours.

"_Dear Furball,_

_RTT I have a question for you. Self-conceited much?"_

Tugger: First of all, I'm no furball. Secondly… self-conceited?

Tantomile: I thought you as least had some grasp of the Jellicle/English language.

Blaze: Why both?

Coricopat: Amazingly, they happen to be identical. How did you think we were able to communicate with us?

Blaze: Well, you Jellicles do happen to live in England and you are so intelligent that you were able to learn the language.

Coricopat: That is possible, as well.

Blaze: *smiles*

Tantomile: Self-conceited happens to mean characterised by false pride.

Tugger: Plain Jellicle please?

Quaxo: You happen to be arrogant and satisfied with yourself, a pride which you obviously do not deserve.

Tugger: Tux, I thought you were my friend.

Quaxo: I was just making it easier for everyone to understand… *embarrassed look*

Blaze: Last question… *reads* Okay, that is weird.

Electra: What do you mean?

_*Macavity happens to fall through the roof, scaring everyone*_

Quaxo: Erm… why is _he_ here?

Blaze: Well, he happens to have a question too.

Tugger: Alright then.

Coricopat and Tantomile: Even we didn't see that coming.

Blaze: Erm… Hidden Paw?

Macavity: What the heck do you want?

Blaze: Well, this is an interview room and I need to ask you a question.

Macavity: *signature Macavity laugh* I don't need to answer any of your pitiful human questions.

Blaze: Alright then… *thinks* Maybe you're not brave enough to.

Macavity: Your simple mind games will not work on me.

Blaze: Looks like you aren't fearless enough just to answer a simple 'pitiful human' question. It seems that even little kittens are braver than you.

Macavity: *scowls* That is certainly not true! Question me! Give me your best shot!

Blaze: Alright then… This is from Macavitymaniacislazy

"_If Macavity is there, are you over Demeter and Bomba?"_

Macavity: Ha, such a simple question. Of course I am, I never loved them to begin with. I am not some teenage human girl, I don't glomp Jellicles. I am Macavity, the Napoleon of Crime! *signature Macavity laugh again*

Blaze: What if I brought Demeter over here for you?

Macavity: *excited look* Really? You'd do that for me? Please! I've wanted to talk to her for soooooo long! *smiles* Oh great, I've gotta fix up my coat, she dais that she never liked the crazed maniac look! *runs off to find a comb*

Tugger: Now _that_ is what I call manipulation! *Smirks*

_*The Jellicles and Blaze watch as Macavity fixes himself up with shocked faces, (yes including Mr. and Ms. Smarty Pants.) Suddenly, Etcetera wakes up*_

Etcetera: Oh Tuggy! I missed you! *death grip on his right leg*

Tugger: And I missed you too *winks, making her squeal in delight*

Blaze: So… we end this on a bombshell.

Quaxo: Yeah. I finally have a reason to admire you.

Blaze: Really?

Quaxo: Yeah. No one has ever been able to do that to the Hidden Paw.

Blaze: Alright. High five?

Quaxo: Sorry, don't do them. *pokes tongue out at Cori*

A/N: Sorry that it's so long! Got a _bit_ carried away while writing it.

Thanks to LadieBuggie and Macavitymaniacislazy for the questions, please send in more! Not just you two but also everyone else!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Haven't updated for a few days. Been quite busy but back to updating all the fanfics. I wanted to thank Mungo'sLittleTeazer, MacavityManicac, Jenna The Writer and JellicleJuggalo for the new questions.

Disclaimer: Same as always. I don't own Cats.

_*This time the Jellicles seem to have calmed down quite a bit, they no longer scream demands and death threats to be let of. Jennyanydots is sitting down with Quaxo and Electra, trying to teach them tatting but the materials keep mysteriously disappearing.*_

Blaze: *walks in* How is everyone today?

Electra: Tired. Does anyone know how BORING this is?

Jennyanydots: *looks offended* Electra.

Electra: Sorry

Blaze: Well anyway, we have some more questions for everyone.

Tugger: More marriage requests? *Smirks*

Blaze: No, there aren't any for you. As you have all probably noticed, some Jellicles have gone back and others have come.

Coricopat: Then why am I still here?

Blaze: You happen to have more questions today.

Coricopat: Alright then, I guess.

Macavity: You lied to me, you little bit-

Jennyanydots: LANGUAGE!

Macavity: Don't tell me what to say. I am Macavity!

Tugger: Are you sure it isn't just Plato in there?

Macavity: How dare you accuse me of being that scrawny little excuse of a tom.

Blaze: ANYWAY, let's start the questions. *opens letter*

"_Hey, I have a question for Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer._

_First of all, YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! Second what is the relationship between you two? Are you related or do you two just happen to look alike?_

_Mungo'sLittleTeazer."_

*A crash suddenly erupts and two Calicos come falling down from the bookshelf*

Jennyanydots: So that is where all my lace went.

Mungojerrie: *looks around nervously* Wha'?

Blaze: Did you hear the question?

Mungojerrie: Of course.

Blaze: Are you going to answer it in the near future?

Mungojerrie: Yeah. *brushes imaginary dust off self*'

Rumpleteazer: Thanks, we are awesome! *smiles*

Tugger: And they call me egotistic.

Blaze: *slaps Tugger* Be nice.

Tugger: Fine.

Mungojerrie: Well the relationship between Teazer and I isn't that hard to understand. We're just mates… erm friends. *nervous laugh*

Rumpleteazer: Slip of there tongue, aye?

Mungojerrie: Gettin' too used to stealing from the Aussies, they're rubbin' off on me.

Rumpleteazer: There are many calicos around, doesn't mean we're kin to all of 'em.

Blaze: Alright then. We've cleared at one up. Next up is… *opens letter* Jennyanydots. These are from JellicleJuggalo.

"_First, for Jennyanydots, if you don't eat the mice and rats around the house, instead opting to teach them music, crotchet and tatting, what do you eat?_

_Second, also for Jennyanydots, are you mated to Bustopher Jones or Skimbleshanks?"_

Jennyanydots: Well... erm...

Tugger: SCANDAL! *laughs then everyone glares at him* Sorry!

Jennyanydots: Okay… I was with Skimbleshanks but he doesn't care anymore! All he does is work on the railway train and just leaves me alone. What could I do? Bustopher seemed to be the only one who actually cared about me. *bursts into tears*

Blaze: It's alright, Jenny. *pats on back*

Jennyanydots: *wipes tears from eyes* Okay, I'm fine now. No use crying over something you can't help. To answer the first question, I don't eat the mice because there are just too many of them and it is better to teach them good habits instead of leaving them to wreak havoc. That is also another reason why I cook for them, so they do not have to go around stealing everything.

Electra: *cough* Mungo and Teazer *cough*

Jennyanydots: When I cook for the mice, I also cook a small meal for myself. Just a bit of vegetables with some fish if I can any.

Blaze: *smiles* Nicely answered. Alright, next is for the calico duo.

"_For Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, how did you two end up being the only two Jellicles with those incredible accents?"_

Rumpleteazer: As we said before, we 'appen to pick up 'abits from all around.

Mungojerrie: As what 'appened with the slang from the Aussies, we 'appened to hang around with some 'umans with the accents and we picked 'em up too.

Blaze: And next is for… Oh, Skimbleshanks.

_*Everyone turns to the left and watches as the railway cat walks towards the Jellicles (and interviewer), avoiding Jenny's eyes*_

Blaze: Welcome Skimble, I've been asked to ask a question to you.

Jennyanydots: As do I.

Tugger: SCANDAL!

Everyone else: Shut up!

Jennyanydots: How come you will come hear to answer some human's questions but you don't leave the train even for a few days to spend with your mate.

Skimbleshanks: I truly am sorry.

Jennyanydots: *sighs* No. You're not.

Skimbleshanks: I couldn't leave. I was just too busy and-

Jennyanydots: You wouldn't even visit when your kittens were born!

Tugger: Jerry! Jerry! Jerry!

Quaxo: Do we need to say it again? And have you been watching late night TV again?

Tugger: Fine. I'll behave.

Quaxo: Somehow I don't quite trust your word. *both laugh*

Blaze: *clears throat*

Tugger and Quaxo: Sorry.

Skimbleshanks: I wasn't able to, I was miles away.

Jennyanydots: Please just leave me alone. Please.

Blaze: Sorry to ruin the moment but I do need to ask JellicleJuggalo's question.

Jennyanydots: You can now.

Blaze: So, Skimbleshanks. Are you ready?

Skimbleshanks: Go ahead.

Blaze: *reads*

"_Finally, for Skimbleshanks, what inspired you to work with trains?"_

Skimbleshanks: Well, it started off when I was a kitten. The trains would pass by where I lived all the time and they fascinated me, the way they moved without legs or paws of their own. They never seemed to get tired, so I decided to follow one later on in my life and I found the station. One of the workers found me and took me along for a ride. After a while, everyone started to depend on me and that's how.

Jennyanydots: Skimble… I'm sorry.

Skimbleshanks: *turns around* No, I'm the one who should be apologising.

_*Jenny smiles at him for the first time in years and they run up and wrap their arms around each other. This lasts for about ten minutes.*_

Coricopat: I can feel the raw power of emotion right now.

Tantomile: It is a beautiful thing, isn't it?

Blaze: Yeah, it is.

Coricopat: I honestly thought that you were going to attempt to hug me again. I see that you have proven me wrong.

Blaze: *evil smile* Now let's not get too out of character. *latches onto his arm*

Coricopat: I jinxed it, didn't I?

Quaxo: Yep! It's your own fault.

Tugger: At least someone's not going to be alone. *winks*

Coricopat and Blaze: EWWW! *both jump away from each other*

Coricopat: Now that is just wrong.

Blaze: You perverted cat! That's just gross!

Coricopat: How dare you suggest-

Blaze: That's just wrong to even-

Tugger: See what I mean? *winks again*

Quaxo: you really want to be hurt, don't you Tugger?

Tugger: They both know I'm telling the truth. Don't deny it.

Tantomile: Surprisingly, the Rum Tum Tugger has a point.

Electra: Really?

Tantomile: Yes, their minds work in a similar manner and they happen to have the same opinions about everything.

Tugger: Now let's bring the two lovecats together. *smiles*

Blaze: One. No way! And secondly, I'm not a cat.

Quaxo: If you were really desperate, I could change that situation.

Blaze: No way!

Macavity: Hmm… maybe we should.

Electra: I thought you left.

Macavity: I never pass up the chance for revenge.

Electra: I see you're back to normal.

Macavity: Yes, I am. Now let's get this happening. *sparks start shooting from his paws*

Blaze: WAIT!

Tugger, Quaxo: Electra and Macavity: What?

Blaze: I have to finish the questions!

All: Fine.

Blaze: I have a question for Macavity from MavacityManiac. *reads, hands shaking*

"_Hi, questions for Macavity._

_What is your type of queen? Do you like queens with brown eyes?_

_You are hot, just saying…_

_Will you go on a date with me? Please please please please (continues saying please for the next week)"_

Macavity: *signature Macavity laugh* Guess I do have someone who likes me for who I am. A crazed, revenge-seeking, hot tom. I guess I don't have a certain type of queen but I prefer brown eyes. I can't accept that date request, I have no idea what the heck you look like or even what you are. Sorry for that.

Blaze: Is ickle Macavitykins saying sowrry to a little questioner?

Macavity: That's it! You have crossed the line. *lightning shoots from hands*

Blaze: *screaming with pain*

Jennyanydots: What did you do to her?

Macavity: *signature Macavity laugh* You'll see…

_*Everyone watches in silence as Blaze starts twitching uncontrollably and a blinding light burns everyone's eyes*_

Blaze: Ergh… what happened?

Coricopat: Well, you've grown some extra body parts.

Quaxo and Tugger: *trying to keep a straight face*

Blaze: Like what?

Coricopat: Well… erm…

Tantomile: *sighs* You've grown a tail.

Blaze: Is that it? *laughs* That wasn't so bad.

Electra: Try taking a look at yourself in some glass.

Blaze: Okay then… *walks off then a scream is heard*

Skimbleshanks: You should've told her to.

Blaze: Why am I a cat?

Macavity: I told you.

Blaze: And why a PINK AND GREEN POLKA DOT cat?

Macavity: It suits you very well! *laughs*

Coricopat: Come with me. *walks away*

Tugger: *nudges Quaxo* It worked.

Quaxo: Yeah

_*The Jellicles wait patiently for the two to come back, they hear a lot of screams and bashing. Resulting in Tugger making countless remarks*_

Blaze: Okay. I couldn't get back to a human but at least now with the hair dye, but at least I have brown coloured fur.

Coricopat: I knew that the coloured liquids would work after watching Tugger pour some onto Macavity's back while he slept.

Macavity: YOU DID WHAT!

Tugger: Well… I…

Macavity: Whatever… *disappears*

Blaze: Macavity's not there.

Electra: Hey! That's not your line.

Blaze: I'm a Jellicle now. Let's get back to the questions and next time Cori, don't pour it into my eyes. That stuff stings like you wouldn't believe.

Coricopat: It wouldn't have happened if you were waving a plank of wood around, obviously trying to knock me unconscious.

Blaze: Sorry about that. Friends?

Coricopat: I guess I could accept that.

Blaze: Thanks. Okay, back to questions. We have a few from Jenna the Writer.

"_So… I have a few questions for Cori…_

_Are you and Tanto mates, twins, or BOTH! Because you guys kissed in Misto's song._

_Can I hug you? PLEASE!"_

Coricopat: I guess the world has something against a sister and a brother giving each other a kiss. I thought it was merely a sign of affection given between two who have an emotional attachment to the other.

Blaze: Yeah… the world's a strange place.

Tugger: Not as strange as you two. *laughs*

Blaze: You don't want to live another hour, do you?

Tugger: And people were saying that I didn't have any questions!

Quaxo: Yeah. Funny how that works.

Blaze: Shush!

Coricopat: My answer for a hug, I suppose I could accept that request.

Tugger: And you're a player too! I'm proud of you, my son that I haven't had yet.

Quaxo: Might wanna check that.

Tugger: Oh quiet, you.

Blaze: I have another question for Macavity.

Electra: I thought he wasn't there.

Blaze: He isn't. *Macavity comes crashing down from ceiling* He's here.

Electra: True.

Macavity: What now?

Blaze: Another question. *reads but has difficulty with newly grown paws*

"_I also have a question for Macavity,_

_Did you ever have… erm… a relationship with Bomba, or Deme?"_

Macavity: I have, with not only them but also more. If you were stupid enough, you could possibly compare me to the Rum Tum Tugger.

Blaze: Not that anyone is willing to risk _that._

Macavity: I have a new enemy.

Blaze: As do I. *staring at one another*

Jennyanydots: Now no one is going to have any enemies. Everyone is going to get along or Everlasting Cat help me, I will make you get along. Do I make myself clear?

Macavity and Blaze: Yes Jenny.

Jennyanydots: Now you can go on with your little interview, dear.

Blaze: Thanks… last question is for Mungojerrie

"_And for Mungo,_

_Are you mated to Teazer?"_

Mungojerrie: Nope. I 'ave no mate, the Jellicle mate I mean. *laughs* She's justa friend of mine.

Rumpleteazer: And your partner in crime too!

Mungojerrie: Yup! Now let's all celebrate, we're done!

_*For once, the day ends with everyone dancing in various different styles. Jennyanydots and Skimbleshanks are waltzing together, Quaxo is dancing gracefully, Tugger is doing his… erm… Tugger-ish moves and Electra is watching, clapping to every swivel of his hips. Cori and Tanto are dancing in a similar style to Quaxo while Blaze is just spinning around, trying to get used to having a tail.*_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Looks like this story is getting pretty popular recently :D

I'd like to extend my thanks to everyone who has posted in questions but an expescially warm thanks to Jenna the Writer, Mungo'sLittleTeazer, Ginakbina and SquaryBlondesMeow for the questions in this chapter.

Disclaimer: Why would I be writing fanfiction if I owned Cats, damn! I'd be writing a sequel… maybe not but you get the picture.

*Continuing from last time… Blaze still happens to be a Jellicle, thanks to Macavity and is finding it quite different from her previous life as a human. Tugger, Quaxo, Tantomile and Electra are still trying to make their plans come true while Coricopat has developed a grudge against Tugger for it.*

Blaze: Okay, I've managed to get a couple of new questions in. Who's interested? *looks around to see everyone is alseep*

Blaze: *rolls eyes* Great…

Macavity: Why hello there. *signature Macavity laugh*

Blaze: 'Ello there, Mac.

Macavity: Do not, I repeat, do not call me that?

Blaze: Call you what, Mac?

Macavity: That!

Blaze: What?

Macavity: *screams* MAC!

Blaze: *sniggers*

Macavity: Oh… I see know. Scorn the one who made you change into what you've always dreamed of.

Blaze: What! I never asked for this. I just wanted to hold a harmless interview with a few Jellicles.

*While they are arguing, neither notice that appearance of eyes watching them attentively. Silent but there.*

Macavity: Harmless? Catnapping several cats? Feeding a group of them not much more that two tins of tuna in a month? Keeping them here against their will? Harmless, I wonder what your basis of comparison is.

Blaze: Hey! I tried to keep them happy and I gave them more than that! I'm not some cruel, heartless son-of-a-

Munkustrap: Achem.

Blaze and Macavity: WHAT? How did… when did… you… argh! *Both faint out of sheer shock*

Munkustrap: Who let him in?

Everyone else conscious: *Either whistles or looks around innocently*

Munkustrap: Who did it?

Tugger: Well…

Electra: He kinda…

Quaxo: We didn't mean to…

Munkustrap: Cori. Tell me.

Coricopat: *looks shocked* What? Why must I be the one to tell you?

Munkustrap: It seems that everyone has had another Jellicle take his or her tongue.

Tantomile: I can explain.

Munkustrap: Thank you, Tanto.

Tantomile: It started when Blaze had decided to host a group of interviews which there were follow-ups, she had asked several different Jellicles to join, so they came along. Blaze ended up getting herself into a few small arguments and she has been electrocuted a total of three times so far. Twice by Mistoffelees and once by Macavity. Macavity had come during the course of one of the interviews and they ended up getting into an argument after she had promised to let him talk to Demeter, while he was…

Munkustrap: Wow… wait a minute. Please just tell me why.

Tantomile: I would like to continue please.

Munkustrap: Sorry Tantomile.

Tantomile: Apology accepted. While he was ready to speak with her, Blaze had fooled him and everyone has the suspicion that she happens to have an interest in Coricopat…

Coricopat: No, she doesn't. If she did, she would have told me.

Tantomile: *sighs* No wonder toms have no idea when something happens. Back to the main topic, Macavity had morphed her into a Jellicle-

Munkustrap: WHAT? She wasn't one before?

Tantomile: I informed you she wasn't before, and I would like to ask nicely for you to please cease your interruptions.

Munkustrap: I apologise. It was just a bit unexpected to hear.

Tantomile: It is quite alright. She was morphed into a Jellicle and we end at this current discussion. To answer the original question, he was asked a question that he was required to answer and he happened to fall through the ceiling. Leaving in his place, one of the three large holes if you lift your head. *All happen to look up*

Blaze: Ergh.

Quaxo: She is still alive.

Tugger: *nudges Cori* See, she isn't gone. You must be happy. *smiles*

Coricopat: When I say this, I mean this in the nicest way possible. Shut up, you son of a queen.

Quaxo: Ouch!

Tugger: Don't deny it… we all know it's true.

Coricopat: Then every Jellicle in this room must be having severe vision impairments.

Quaxo: Okay, we _believe_ you.

Tugger: Yeah Cori, whatever _you_ say. *both snigger*

Coricopat: *slaps Tugger at the back of his head*

Tugger: Ow! What was that for?

Coricopat: *mutters* Maybe permanent brain damage too.

Munkustrap: Let's just stop this pointless arguing and someone think of a solution to this problem.

Electra: Erm… I could read the questions.

Etcetera: YEAH! That'll be awesome! *both faces light up*

Munkustrap: Erm… maybe not right now.

Quaxo: Yeah… Cori will miss his true love's voice! *laughs with Tugger*

Coricopat: Do I need to hit you again?

Victoria: Well… maybe we should wake them up.

_*Everyone turns to the white queen.*_

Quaxo: Hey there. *hugs her*

Electra: I didn't know you were here.

Etcetera: Yeah… anyways, lets get this interview started!

Blaze: *stands up* Okay. Lemme get this straight. Munkustrap and Victoria have appeared, right?

All: Yes.

Blaze: And I am not dreaming, right?

All: Yes

Blaze: And Mac is still unconscious on the ground?

All: No.

Blaze: You mean that… he is… that he… behind… evil… stun?

Macavity: That sentence made no sense whatsoever but let's not let that worry us, right?

Blaze: Whatever…

Macavity: Huh?

Blaze: I don't care.

Macavity: Wait! I'm supposed to be evil! You are supposed to cower in fear from me! Does that mean that I'm a screw up?

Blaze: Yeah, pretty much.

Macavity: *runs off crying*

Munkustrap: Woah.

Everyone else: Indeed *stares at Blaze*

Blaze: It needed to be said!

Everyone else: *continues staring*

Blaze: Let's just start… this is from SquaryBlondesMeow.

"_Your idea was genius! AND THAT I HEART MUNGOJERRIE AND RUMPLETEAZER BUT SORRY TO MUNGO BUT I LOVE TEAZER A LITTLE BIT MORE! Sorry Tugger but I must be only the girl who isn't obsessed with you a lot although I do like your hips... AND TO EVERYONE ELSE I LOVE YOU ALL!_

Anyway enough with my rant here are my questions... These are for everyone

1: If you could be in any country for a week where would you go?

2: How many of you like the interviewer?

3: Do you like how you were in the movie?"

Blaze: Okay, this is going to be quite long so let's start with Jerrie and Teazer. Erm… Jerrie? Teazer?

Electra: Oh… they let. They claimed that they needed excerise.

Blaze: *weird facial expression* Alright then.

Tugger: Now it's my go. *flips mane*

Blaze: *facepaw* Go ahead…

Tugger: Thank you for your enthusiasm in me, Blaze. Well, who _doesn't_ like my hips, right Cettie? *que Etcetera doing her famous scream and faint*

Tugger: Heh. Only one who isn't obsessed with me? That's kinda hard to believe… even happily mated queens love me.

_*Demeter appears out of nowhere*_

Demeter: You wish.

_*Dem disappears*_

Quaxo: Well that was awkward…

Munkustrap: Yeah…

Tugger: So anyway, let's get back to the topic of my irresistible sel-

Blaze: NEXT! If you could be in any country for a week, where would you go?

Victoria: Russia, they have beautiful ballet dancers there.

Etcetera: Switzerland!

Electra: Why?

Etcetera: They're famous for sugar!

Blaze: Isn't that chocolate?

Etcetera: Yeah

Blaze: *whispers to Quaxo* Isn't chocolate poisonous to cats?

Quaxo: *whispers back* That's what I'm led to believe.

Etcetera: Not Jellicles though! We're special! *starts jumping around like a kid on a sugar high*

Coricopat: We've lost her…

Munkustrap: Etcetera… calm down.

Etcetera: But I feel so… ENERGETIC! *starts twirling around*

Munkustrap: If you calm down a bit, I might be able to get you some.

Etcetera: Okies! *sits down*

Tugger: I'd say America. Over there, they appreciate stars like me. *Mane flip again*

Blaze: Next. How many of you like the interviewer? *gives everyone death stares to scare them into being nice*

Etcetera: I do!

Quaxo: *rests paw on Cettie's shoulder* Who don't you like?

Munkustrap: I must admit, I admire her control over Macavity.

Tugger: She's cool, I guess. Too bad she has a 'You're-not-allowed-to-rest-a-paw-on-me-or-I-kill-you' rule going.

Electra: She's bearable.

Quaxo: I'd like her better if she didn't keep making me have to electrocute her.

Blaze: Hey, I resent that. Twinkle-toes!

Quaxo: …and that too…

Tantomile: Her intentions aren't fuelled by evil but she does have a tendency of over-reacting to small, insignificant comments though.

Blaze: I admit, that is true.

Tugger: Too bad you can't admit to other things. *messes up Cori's head fur*

Coricopat: Hey! Please do not do that ever again, Rum Tum Tugger.

Tugger: Sure. Whatever.

Victoria: I don't know her too well but she seems nice, scary at times, but nice.

Quaxo: What about you, Cori? You haven't said anything yet.

Coricopat: If I must be pressured into answering this question, she happens to be one with a low temperament, little tolerance and extreme disliking for the Rum Tum Tugger and fur dye.

Tugger: Or in other words…

Coricopat: If you decide to complete that particular sentence, I will have not other choice but to lodge something uncomfortable down your throat.

Tugger: *opens mouth to speak*

Quaxo: Don't Tug. Just don't.

Blaze: Final question: Do you like how you were in the movie?

Electra: Movie?

Munkustrap: People were filming us?

Tugger: I'm even more famous than I previously thought? Boo yeah!

Everyone else: *stares weirdly at Tugger*

Blaze: You didn't know you were in the movie?

Everyone else: No.

Blaze: Fine then. We'll watch it.

_*Two hours later*_

Munkustrap: I need to keep a better lookout… *facepaw*

Victoria: Well that was interesting. Very nice.

Electra: That was cool, different, but cool nonetheless.

Mistoffelees: (yes, he changed again) I don't sparkle.

Coricopat: Sure you don't, sparkle-toes.

Etcetera: TUGGER WAS AWESOME! *huge smile*

Tugger: Myself, at my very best. *looking very proud*

Etcetera: Yay! *death grip on Tugger's arm*

Blaze: Well that was… inspiring.

Electra: How?

Blaze: That if you just stare at Tugger, he'll shut up.

Mistoffelees: Touché.

Blaze: I wasn't talking about you.

Mistoffelees: Well, someone needed to say it.

Victoria: Misto, thanks for conjuring up some popcorn for us.

Blaze: Wait… there was popcorn?

Electra: Was… past tense.

Tantomile: The Rum Tum Tugger happened to consume the remainder of it before the bowl was passed along towards your direction.

Electra: Blaze?

Blaze: Yes, Electra?

Electra: Can I read out the next letter?

Blaze: Sure… *passes the unopened envelope*

Electra: Thanks. Okay, this is from Jenna the Writer. *opens letter then reads*

Mistoffelees: Lemme see. *both burst out into uncontrollable laughter*

Everyone else: *with confused expressions* What?

Electra: I'll read it out. *In between laughter*

"For Blaze and Cori.

_Blaze and Cori sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G._

_Sorry, a bit uncalled for… but YOU SHOULD! I DEMAND YOU KISS HIM NOW! Will you?_"

Blaze: *jaw drops down*

Coricopat: *similar reaction*

Tugger: Do what the nice questioner says. Now!

Mistoffelees: I really like this Jenna.

Etcetera: Yay!

Victoria: Sweet. That's just a bit cute.

Munkustrap: *facepaw again* I have no comment…

Electra: I doubt it's gonna happen.

Tantomile: This is truly amusing. *smiles*

Blaze and Coricopat: (Cori is in normal font while Blaze is in italics) No-_way_-in_-hell_-am-_I_-kissing_-him-_her

Tugger: Come on. Jenna said to!

Blaze: Shut up, Furball.

Mistoffelees: Ouch!

Blaze: You too, Sparkle-toes.

Tugger: Someone's not in a good mood!

Blaze: How do I prove that I don't like *points to Cori* HIM!

Tugger: There is no way. Just accept the truth and get on with it!

Blaze: But…

Mistoffelees: He's not lying.

Blaze: But…

Electra: Now.

Blaze: Who's side are you on?

Tugger: Obviously not yours. *smirks*

Blaze: Wait… *invisible lightbulb pops over head* Tugger… can I tell you something?

Tugger: Yeah sure, go ahead.

Blaze: *walks closer towards him* Well… it's that… I… *kisses him*

Everyone: *speechless/shocked*

Blaze: *runs out of sight*

Mistoffelees: Well that was unexpected…

Tugger: *still silent*

Mistoffelees: Um… Tug? You alright there?

Etcetera: That Pollicle's daughter! YOU DIE NOW! *runs in Blaze's direction, screaming with some kind of war cry*

Electra: Now _that_ was unexpected…

Munkustrap: I give up…

Coricopat: Well… I don't know what to say…

_*Moving over to Blaze's area for a moment*_

Blaze: I can't believe I had to kiss _him_ to prove my point. Ergh!

Etcetera: I KILL YOU! *attacks her*

Blaze: WAIT!

Etcetera: No way! YOU STOLE MY TUGGIE!

Blaze: *emerges from fight* I don't like him! It was only to get everyone to leave me alone!

_*Back to general area*_

Mistoffelees: Ha! I know the truth!

Tugger: Eh?

Mistoffelees: She actually despises you and only kissed you to get everyone to leave her alone.

Victoria: It worked for a while, I guess.

Tantomile: Brother?

Coricopat: *doesn't respond*

Tantomile: Brother?

Coricopat: *still doesn't respond*

Tantomile: LOOK AT ME YOU, LITTLE SON OF A-

Tugger: Woah.

Mistoffelees: Yeah…

Coricopat: *responds now* Sorry Tanto! Please don't attack me.

Tantomile: *smiles* That's better.

Mistoffelees: *nudges Tugger* I'll never understand queens…

Tugger: Join the club.

Tantomile: Blaze happens to be trying to deceive us with her kiss given to the Rum Tum Tugger, she doesn't have the slightest interest in him at all. And from what I believe, you two still are required to kiss. *laughs*

Coricopat: Damn…

_*Blaze and Etcetera emerge, limping and bleeding slightly*_

Mistoffelees: It's your fault this time, Tug.

Tugger: I know, it's a curse sometimes.

Etcetera: Remember what you promised.

Blaze: How could I forget, I've got permanent scarring.

Etcetera: Okay, Blaze has something she would like to say and do.

Blaze: Thanks for the intro, Cett. Alright, I was lying and to prove it, I am going to do two things. First is to… kiss Cori, then I will kick Tugger where it really hurts.

Mistoffelees: Go, go NOW! Tug!

Tugger: I can't for some strange reason.

Mistoffelees: Hey! It's not me.

Tugger: I know. I have no idea why or who?

Coricopat: Damn… *walks towards Blaze*

Blaze: *smiles weakly* It could be worse.

Coricopat: I'm afraid you are right…

_*They both lean in towards another and…*_

A/N: Cliffhanger! Sorry but you'll have to wait. The chapter was getting a bit too long so sorry to Mungo'sLittleTeazer and Ginakabina but your questions will definitely be in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I did mean to update this sooner, sorry!

So we shall return to where we left off, Ms. Jenna's request for a kiss between Cori and myself. I will answer the questions that I wasn't able to fit in the last chapter, please forgive me!

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me with the exception of myself.

_*Blaze and Cori are leaning in towards one another when…*_

Macavity: Hahaha!

Everyone else: WHAT NOW?

Macavity: My revenge will soon take place upon all who have deceived me, mainly Blaze but there are others. *stares at Tugger*

Tugger: What did I do now?

Electra: We get the point Macavity, you are bent on world domination, fuelled by rage, so on so forth.

Victoria: *whispers to Etcetera* Is anyone still sacred of him? I'm a little bit confused right now.

Etcetera: *whispers back* Kinda

Macavity: You will feel the wrath of Macavity, the Napo-

Electra: -leon of Crime. We get it now!

Everyone else: Huh?

Macavity: Now, the psychic one. You will carry out the writer's order or… *grabs Tantomile* She suffers!

Coricopat: Tantomile!

Macavity: *signature Macavity laugh*

Electra: Seriously, that is getting so old!

Macavity: Is that right? Well what about this?

_*Starts doing the Ra-ma-ah-ah thing from Bad Romance*_

Blaze: What the heck?

Macavity: It's new! *tightens hold on Tantomile* Choose! It's either your sister dies or you kiss the freak.

Blaze: That's it! *goes up to him and kicks him instead of Tugger*

Macavity: *falls to ground* Ergh!

Munkustrap: *faints*

Blaze: *everyone stares at Munk* What was that about?

Tugger: Guess you have another admirer! *laughs*

Blaze: Stop or I'll kick you like originally planned.

Tugger: Yes Ma'am.

Coricopat: I want to thank you for saving my sister.

Blaze: You're welcome but… *looks around* where is she?

Macavity: YOU FELL FOR MY TRICK!

Electra: What have you done now, switch the sugar with the salt?

Macavity: No, you ignorant little snob.

Etcetera: That's it! *another war cry*

Macavity: Oh, I'm shivering. What are you going to do to me, paint my claws pink while I sleep?

Etcetera: DIE!

*Etcetera starts a war like no other, clawing every possible part of Macavity's face. Munkustrap regains consciousness then loses it again*

Mistoffelees: Am I allowed to be afraid of her now?

Tugger: Yes.

Coricopat: I never imagined that this was even plausible.

Etcetera: WHAT DID YOU DO TO TANTY?

Macavity: GET OFF!

Etcetera: NO! *continues clawing his left arm*

Munkustrap: EVERYONE STOP!

Everyone else: *does so*

Macavity: You'll never find Tantomile. She is gone forever!

Electra: Really?

Etcetera: *pulls on Macavity's mane to reveal…*

Everyone: BUSTOPHER JONES?

Bustopher Jones: Yes, t'was I.

Blaze: What? This is just too weird.

Mistoffelees and Victoria: Dad?

Bustopher Jones: Yes, it does happen to be I.

Tugger: Looks like you now know where your powers came from.

Coricopat: Where is my sister?

Bustopher Jones: She is gone. I need to say that I only created this costume to do as I wished.

Munkustrap: Why? Why you? The only one I was certain didn't have a dark side.

Bustopher Jones: Actually, the Bustopher Jones is the costume.

Everyone: WHAT?

Bustopher Jones: I am actually Macavity.

Mistoffelees: *faints*

Victoria: Eww!

Electra: Sorry, Vic. *rests paw on shoulder*

Blaze: GET OUT OF HERE NOW!

Munkustrap: We need to know where Tantomile is first.

Blaze: I know where she is!

Coricopat: You do, why didn't you tell us beforehand?

Macavity/Bustopher: Toodle pip *Ra-ma-ah-ah thing again then disappears*

Blaze: She is where he didn't except us to look.

Coricopat: Where would that be?

Blaze: Under the rug.

Etcetera: Huh?

Tugger: Under the rug? ARE YOU SERIOUS?

Blaze: Yes, indeed. RUG being the Really Useful Group, the company which Cats belongs to or something along those lines.

Tugger: Hey, I belong only to myself!

Blaze: Whatever, road trip!

*Everyone manages to pile into a van, which Blaze 'borrowed' from one of the neighbours. Munkustrap happens to be driving as he happens to be the only one who looks old enough and no one fears for their lives if they were driving*

Electra: Well… this is… small.

Blaze: Yeah, wanna do a couple of questions?

Victoria: Sure, that'll be fun.

Blaze: These are from Ginakabina:

"_I have a question though for Victoria. Are you and Mistoffelees mates or siblings or what?_

Then for Electra For some reason I think you have a crush on Tumblebrutus what's your relationship?

Then to Etcetera- Who is your mom? Jellylorum or Jennyanydots?

Then to Munkustrap- What is your relationship with Victoria, you both seem close to each other?

Sincerly, Ginakabina."

Victoria: We happen to be siblings, thank-you for the question. *smiles*

Blaze: Electra, your turn.

Electra: Well, I always thought that he liked Jemima so I never really tried to talk to him like that.

Etcetera: I'm not sure, I'll ask him for you! *smiles*

Electra: What? No!

Blaze: *laughs* Okay, Cettie, your turn now.

Etcetera: My mum is Jellylorum, we kinda have the same coloured fur.

Blaze: Alright. *turns around* Hey, Munk.

Munkustrap: I'm trying to drive here! Outta the way, old lady! *beeps horn*

Tugger: Road rage much!

Mistoffelees: *laughs then Munk swerves, causing him to crash against the wall* Ouch! Why'd you do that, Munk?

Munkustrap: I'm trying to drive and there are maniacs everywhere… Hey! Where did you get your license, buddy? A cereal box?

Blaze: Munk, just answer the question.

Munkustrap: Well, obviously the license had been a prize in a cer-

Blaze: No, not that one. What is your relationship to Vicky?

Munkustrap: Oh, sorry. *swerves again, Misto hits wall* Well, she's my younger cousin, well at least I thought she was... *sharp turn*… Bustopher was supposed to be my dad's brother… *swerves* Get outta the way!… but he's not.

Blaze: *rubbing head and tail* Okay then…

Tugger: Let me ask, WHO voted for Munk to drive?

Mistoffelees: Not me!

Coricopat: Please change back into Quaxo, you're getting sparkles all over the car seats and myself.

Mistoffelees: Once again, I do not sparkle! *sneezes*

Coricopat: Great, you have an allergy to yourself.

Blaze: Okay, another question.

"_Since you're kicking Tugger, Kick Munk for me too?_

And Thank you.

I have a question for Tugger: Is your mane real, or is it just a rug or  
something?"

Tugger: Hey, that's not nice!

Mistoffelees: Tug, not everyone is. *cough* Blaze *cough*

Blaze: *tail waves around threatenly*

Tugger: Of course it's real, why wouldn't it be?

Blaze: Hey, Cori?

Coricopat: Yes?

Blaze: Give Tug's mane a tug for me.

Coricopat: I think that could be arranged. *pulls Tugger's mane*

Tugger: Ouch!

Etcetera: AHHH! *faints*

Electra: What did you do?

Victoria: How could you be so mean?

Coricopat: I was just asked to!

Blaze: Well… I guess either you have a fur-loss problem of you happen just to find a _lot_ of superglue.

Tugger: It's not my fault! Everyone loved it! *bursts into tears along with the rest of his fanclub*

Mistoffelees: Are you okay, Tug?

Tugger: DOES IT LOOK LIKE IT TO YOU?

Munkustrap: Shut up or I'm turning this van around!

Blaze: Do you even know what happened?

Munkustrap: I don't know who started it or what it is, but I'm ending it!

Mistoffelees: *mutters* Yes, dad.

Blaze: I'm sorry, if that means anything to you. I didn't think it was fake, but I must say that you look a lot thinner.

Tugger: *looks up* Really?

Blaze: Yeah, makes you look younger too.

Tugger: Wow, never really thought about it that way.

Mistoffelees: *sneezes, covering everyone but Munkustrap in sparkles*

Coricopat: Change back now, twinkle-toes.

Mistoffelees: Fi-fi-fi *sneezes* fine *changes*

Quaxo: Happy? 

Coricopat: No, I'm not. I will not be until Tantomile is in safety's reach and she is with us again.

Munkustrap: What does this place look like?

Blaze: I dunno! I suppose it'd say either RUG or Really Useful Group on the building.

Munkustrap: Where would it be?

Blaze: In London probably.

Munkustrap: Is Rovaniemi nearby London.

Blaze: WHAT?

Munkustrap: We happen to be coming up to Rovaniemi.

Blaze: STOP THE VAN!

Munkustrap: Not until I find some form of civilisation of the Jellicle kind!

Blaze: Fine, just go into Rovaniemi. We'll find our way from there.

Etcetera: *hugging Tugger* Where's Raviniomi?

Blaze: It's Rovaniemi, sweetie and that happens to be in… *whispers in her ear* Finland.

Munkustrap: WHAT THE HECK!

Blaze: how'd you hear that we were in Finland?

Munkustrap: I was referring to the reindeer but WHAT?

Victoria: Where is that? 

Blaze: Nowhere near where we are supposed to be. Finland is in Scandinavia.

Quaxo: How is the name of the Everlasting Cat did we end up in FINLAND OF ALL PLACES? FINLAND?

Blaze: Hey, I've always wanted to come here. Guess we're gonna have a road trip through Europe, aye?

Tugger: We're going to have to stop sooner or later, may I suggest Germany?

Coricopat: What has possessed to wish to visit Germany? We are supposed to be locating my sister.

Munkustrap: I do not care if I cannot park here, I am going to! *van stops suddenly. Due to lack of seatbelts, everyone goes soaring momentarily through the van*

Quaxo: Ouch! What is wrong with you, Munkustrap?

Munkustrap: Everyone out… *no one moves* NOW!

Everyone: *rushes out, finding out that their paws are standing on snow*

Quaxo: And in the middle of Winter too. Great. Marvellous. Stupendo-

Coricopat: Let us just find some food and liquid before we all starve to death. Agree?

Everyone else: Agree.

Electra: Since you're the authority on Rovaniemi, where do we eat?

Blaze: Well we could go… *pushed to ground*

Macavity: I see you're trying to be brave, aren't you? Well your efforts are in vain! *laughs*

Blaze: Wait, since you're here… answer a few questions for us.

Macavity: Whatever… I've got plenty of time to spare, can't say the same about your sister, Coricopat.

Coricopat: YOU LITTLE BASTA-

Quaxo: Hey! Kittens around.

Coricopat: Please be quiet. *clenches up paws*

Blaze: JUST STOP FOR A MOMENT! Well… Mac, this is from Mungo'sLittleTeazer.

"_Macavity, are you really evil or are you just misunderstood. By the way, your head fur is cool."_

Macavity: Heh, of course I'm evil. It happens to be Munkustrap's fault as well! IF YOU HADN'T STOLEN DEM FROM ME…

Munkustrap: Let go of the past, she never loved you! 

Macavity: She did, almost as much as I loved her.

Quaxo: *nudges Cori* Erm… awkward much?

Cori: Yeah…

Etcetera: Does Macavity need a hug? *hugs him*

Macavity: Erm… *standing awkwardly*

Blaze: Okay, second one is from Jenna the Writer.

Electra: Does she stalk us or something?

Victoria: Hehehe, that's funny.

Blaze: *reads out*

"Macavity:

You are like the Rum Tum Tugger. And Just like him, you probably have a lot of lost Mary Sues...I mean kittens. :) How does it feel?"

Macavity: EXCUSE ME?

Blaze: I like her a little more now! *smiles*

Coricopat: He has… kittens named Mary Sue?

Blaze: Oh, *laughs* I forgot about that. You have no idea what a Mary Sue actually is. Well, it happens to be a…

Etcetera: Lookie! *points*

Everyone else: What?

Etcetera: It's a pretty, sparkly rainbow Jellicle!

Blaze: DIE! *chases the 'pretty, sparkly rainbow Jellicle' with a shovel*

Maryillinasue: No, wait! I'm Mistoffelees' long lost magical siste-

Blaze: DIE!

Quaxo: Huh?

Tugger: Well… she's attractive. Gotta give her that.

Victoria: Why is she chasing the queen with an abnormally sized chest?

Blaze: That… *swings shovel* happens to be… *trips over* a Mary… *grabs her right arm* …Sue.

Maryillinasue: Please, I came here to help release the spell that the evil witch cast on you, brother.

Quaxo: I'm not related to you.

Maryillinasue: That's what the spell was supposed to do, but now that I'm here. It'll soon wear- *gets hit in head by shovel*

Blaze: Highly dangerous creatures, Mary Sues.

Tugger: Hmm… maybe I could…

Blaze: No.

Tugger: I mean…

Blaze: No.

Tugger: Why?

Blaze: *sigh* A Mary Sue is a _perfect_ creature.

Tugger: And that's bad why?

Blaze: They are irritatingly perfect. They are creatures that are supposed to lead you into temptation and throw you into the fires of Mary Sue-ness. They can make you break up with your mate, even if there was no problem. It's like your mate would just step aside and let them take you or if your mate died, you'd be sad for 0.2 seconds then be perfectly happy with them.

Coricopat: That's unusual. Why would any creature be like that.

Blaze: *sighs* You, my dear friend *rests paw on his left shoulder* haven't been introduced to the world of… *dramatic music* fanfiction.

Macavity: Not to ruin the moment or anything but… GET HER OFF ME! *attempts to shake Cettie off his arm*

Munkustrap: Come on Cettie, we better get motivated and find Tantomile.

Macavity: You'll never succeed! *disappears in puff of smoke*

Tugger: Let's go find some food. *struts off, Etcetera following right behind*

Quaxo: *whispers to Coricopat* He seems fine, even tough he lost his mane.

Coricopat: Ms. Blaze does happen to be a very manipulative creature, sometimes in a not-so-good way.

Quaxo: Don't worry, you've still gotta kiss her *pokes tongue out*

Coricopat: Please stop reminding me.

Blaze: *to Electra* What kind of food are we looking for?

Electra: Something warm, it's freezing. Even with all this fur on us.

Victoria: Quite so, indeed.

*The Jellicles keep travelling on through this strange place called Rovaniemi, which no one knows how in the world Munkustrap managed to drive there in the first place but that doesn't seem to be of any importance right now. Tugger is showing off his moves to people they pass on the street, the humans are just staring weirdly at the group.*

A/N: Okay, sorry it got so unusual. It just comes to me, I hope that the wait for the questions was worth it. Might not be updating as frequently next month due to educational reasons but I'll do the writing at three o'clock in the morning if I must.

Please keep sending in questions, they will somehow manage to get to the Jellicles I assure you. Hope you've enjoyed the story so far.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Next chapter! Yay

I apologise in advance if the story gets weird beyond all recognition, it happens to whatever I write so please do not be too surprised. It's all in the randomness. Also, I hear/read people saying the Cori and Tanto kiss in Misto's song but I have never seen it. Whereabouts in the song is it?

Disclaimer: Do not own any Jellicle or even the van that Munkustrap happened to be driving in before.

*The group of Jellicles are sitting around in a circle, arguing over which store they are going to buy food from. Until someone points out the obvious…*

Electra: We don't happen to have any money.

Blaze: Damn… looks like we're gonna starve for now.

Quaxo: Over my dead body we will.

Coricopat: Was that supposed to be an ironic comment?

Munkustrap: We'll just have to look around, keep an eye out for some food.

Tugger: Or the more realistic option of earning money to get some. *walks off*

Munkustrap: That was actually a very good option.

Everyone: *turns to see Tugger dancing awkwardly in the middle of some kind of special public area.*

Etcetera: Tuggie! *runs off to join*

Electra: Well, hopefully the humans around here like to see giant, humanoid cats dance. Then we'll get some food. *Joins*

Quaxo: May as well. *Goes off*

Victoria: That looks like fun! *joins the dance group along with Munkustrap, leaving Blaze and Cori still sitting*

Blaze: So… pretty cold, aye?

Coricopat: I suppose it is so. It appears to be quite relaxed here, though there are a number of people about.

Blaze: Yeah, well I hope that we'll find your sister soon.

Coricopat: That makes two of us. *Both sit in silence for a few minutes until…*

Tugger: Oh yeah! Some guy gave us like fifty dollars! *crowd of people begins to build up* We'll keep dancing for ya all! *winks, causing both a young girl and Cettie to squeal*

Coricopat: I have the slight suspicion that the majority of the people surrounding you do not speak our language, Rum Tum Tugger.

Blaze: I don't think he cares all too much, he's got people to show off to. At least he isn't moping about his fake mane.

_*A letter falls from the sky, into Blaze's lap*_

Blaze: Looks like we've got more questions. *looks around* Hey! Dancing Jellicles over there! *starts waving frantically*

Tugger: Hope you've all enjoyed our show at… *whispers to Quaxo* Where are we?

Quaxo: *whispers back* Apparently Lordi Square

Tugger: *whispers* Thanks, tux. *clears throat* Hope you've all enjoyed our show at Lordi Square and I'd take of all ya home with me if I could, thank you! *bows then one last pelvic thrust*

Crowd: *claps and cheers*

Coricopat: He seems quite the showman, I admit.

Blaze: Yeah, true that. *calls out* Hey, another letter!

Dancers: *walk over and take their places on the show*

Blaze: Okay, this one's from Jenna the Writer.

Electra: I swear she's stalking us…

Blaze: *reads out*

"Nope I don't stalk ALL of you. Just a few, who shall remain unnamed.

_Oh and I have a question,_

_Who would win in a fight: Macavity or Mungojerrie? Because me and my friends were arguing over it. _

_Oh and Cori: If you could have any Jellicle as a mate, who would it be?"_

Electra: Now that is just plain scary.

Victoria: *giggles* That's funny how you just said that then… *giggles again*

Blaze: Erm… has anyone given her sugar?

Etcetera: ME! *huge smile*

Quaxo: *turns around* Where'd you get sugar?

Etcetera: From the nice lady who was in the street.

Munkustrap: What did I tell you about accepting food from strangers?

Etcetera: *looks down at ground* To not to…

Blaze: Let's just get these questions through.

Coricopat: I do not have a mate though. What am I supposed to answer?

Tugger: What queen are you interested in?

Coricopat: I haven't got the slightest idea who I would like to be with?

Quaxo: What about Blaze? *laughs evilly*

Blaze: No. Way.

Quaxo: Why not?

Blaze: I have loads of reasons why I don't.

Quaxo: Really? Name three.

Blaze: Well… erm…

Quaxo: See my point anyone?

Munkustrap: I propose that we just answer the first question and find some food. Etcetera's already trying to eat the snow covered grass.

Etcetera: Am not! *blades of grass fall out of her mouth*

Blaze: We vote on this next one. Paws up for Mungojerrie. *Electra, Etcetera, Blaze and Victoria hold up paws*

Electra: Isn't it obvious that Mac's just a over-sized two day old kitten?

Munkustrap: Erm…

Tugger: Not really…

Quaxo: It's just that…

Coricopat: Though Mungojerrie would excel in the areas of agility and speed, Macavity would overpower him in strength and stamina. Also Macavity tends to use the aid of magic, which Mungojerrie doesn't possess.

Blaze: Okay, let's go eat. *cheers from everyone*

*The Jellicles go walking around, arguing again over what they are going to eat. Of course, Etcetera and Victoria are pleading for more sugar.*

Blaze: Why doesn't anyone just agree on ONE thing?

Quaxo: Because some Jellicles have different taste to one another, a personal taste if you will let me say so.

Blaze: Fine, we'll go into a restaurant and everyone can decide one thing that they would like. Is that okay with everyone?

Everyone else: Yeah… sure… (other variations too) *everyone walks into this weird, dark building*

Tugger: Someone needs to repair the lighting in this place, seriously.

Waitress: hello my dear… cats? Where'd you like to be seated?

Tugger: Somewhere where I can get a good look of ya. *winks (though extremely difficult to see)*

Waitress: Right this way. *walks towards a lit area*

Munkustrap: Ergh! *shudders*

Waitress: Sit down, honey. *winks at Tugger then walks off*

Tugger: *sitting down* Hideous much.

Quaxo: *winces*

Munkustrap: Yeah, I know what you mean.

Etcetera:*to Electra* Why does that woman look like a man?

Electra: Somehow I don't think that's a woman…

Blaze: Let's just get that image out of our heads and order.

*The waitress/waiter returns and the orders begin. Victoria and Etcetera both order a triple-chocolate ice-cream cake. Quaxo orders a seafood salad with Coricopat and Munkustrap while Tugger orders one for himself, Electra has some caviar (a really small amount) while Blaze is getting a burrito for some weird reason.*

Quaxo: Why in the world are you getting a burrito?

Blaze: I don't know. I just am.

Etcetera and Victoria: SUGAR! *giggles*

Coricopat: *facepaw* We're taking those two along to find my sister… oh marvellous.

Tugger: Cheer up, lovertom.

Coricopat: *mutters* And him as well…

Munkustrap: Tugger, how could you eat a whole seafood salad on your own? It has about five different types of seafood in it.

Tugger: I'm hungry, is that okay?

Blaze: *another letter falls* How do these keep getting to me?

Etcetera: Blaze, can I read this one? Please? *huge kitty eyes*

Blaze: Ngaw, okay. *passes letter*

Etcetera: Yay! *smiles then reads*

"ILL HUG MACCY IF HE NEEDS A HUG!

Electra, I like the pairing of you and Pouncival. Do u have a crush on him?

Misto or Quaxo, do u have a crush on Jemima?

Cori, just kiss blaze already!

Blaze, please kick Munku where the sun don't shine for me

Tugger, are you gay?

that is all for now."

Etcetera: Answers!

Quaxo: Erm… aren't you outraged at Tugger's question?

Etcetera: Nope-a-de-nope-nope! *giggles with Victoria*

Coricopat: Do you happen to know what that question was actually asking?

Etcetera: Erm… no?

Blaze: Would you like to know?

Etcetera: Yeah?

Blaze: Well…

Quaxo: It means that…

Coricopat: *sighs* It is asking if that the Rum Tum Tugger is interested in toms instead of queens. *silence from everyone for five minutes*

Etcetera, Electra and Victoria: EEWWW!

Tugger: I find that outright insulting!

Blaze: Well… *looks over to the kittens* I guess I'll have to take my place as interviewer again as Cettie has gone into a deep state of shock. Next question?

Quaxo: I guess I'll go. Along the lines of Jem, well she is a really cute kitten but not really in that kind of way.

Blaze: Erm… Electra?

Electra: Yeah?

Blaze: Are you able to answer your question?

Electra: I'm fine to answer. Pouncival, *sighs* I do kind of like him but he doesn't like me, he's got a crush on Etcetera.

Etcetera: Really?

Electra: Yes, really.

Etcetera: Okies then…

Tugger: Blaze, apparently you have to kick Munk.

Munkustrap: *chokes on water* I think I must have missed that part.

Blaze: *reads over letter* Yeah, I do.

Munkustrap: You are not going to, I forbid you to kick me!

Tugger: It's either you kick Munk or kiss Cori. Choose.

Blaze: *stands up suddenly* Munk, prepare for pain. *starts chasing him*

Tugger: I knew it'd work. *pokes tongue out*

Quaxo: Same here. *continues watching Blaze chase Munkustrap around tables and listening to him scream little a little kitten*

Coricopat: This is quite amusing, I have to say.

Tugger: *stretches out* You couldn't be more right, Cori.

Electra: Hey Vicky, who do you thinks gonna win?

Victoria: Blaze, she got Macavity.

Etcetera: Lookie! *points to disturbing waitress/waiter* Food!

Everyone: *stops then Blaze kicks Munkustrap*

Munkustrap: Argh, you fr- *muffled swears*

Victoria: Why is Uncle Munkustrap got his tail in his mouth?

Quaxo: It's probably to keep himself from saying bad words.

Tugger: Brother, get off the floor and eat. Your seafood's here.

Waitress/Waiter: *To Tugger* Anything else I can get for you, baby?

Tugger: No thank-you… *hesitates* dear.

Waitress/Waiter: Bye then, honey. *walks off*

Blaze: Is it me, or does that…person have a resemblance to Dr. Frank-N-Furter?

Tugger: Yeah.

Blaze: Wait, how do you know him?

Tugger: *smiles* I live in a junkyard. We find all sorts of things, I once found a TV which happened to have that guy on it.

Blaze: Okay then…

Munkustrap: *finally recovers* Let's just eat and get out of here.

Coricopat: Please, we need to find Tantomile before Macavity decides to do something painful to her.

_*The group starts eating their various meals, Etcetera and Victoria going on a sugar high while Munkustrap is trying to calm them down. The toms seem very happy with their seafood salad, due to the fact that no one has insulted each other for a total of fifteen minutes and Blaze is just eating her burrito.*_


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Next chapter, yay! Sorry, a bit over-excited. A lot of questions in this chapter, let's just start now.

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

_*The Jellicles and Blaze have just left the restaurant and are walking back to the 'borrowed' van which Munkustrap had been driving earlier.*_

Tugger: Erm… guys?

Quaxo: Yeah? 

Tugger: Where's the van?

Quaxo: No idea. *looks around and whispers* Don't let Munk find out.

Munkustrap: Don't let me find out what? *stares at them*

Quaxo: Well… that…

Tugger: Erm… we…

Blaze: They have a letter that they wanted to read out.

Munkustrap: Why was that so hard to say?

Tugger: *sigh of relief* It's just that you don't seem too fond whenever I try to do something and you always say that I'm wrong.

Munkstrap: Sorry if I made you feel that way.

Quaxo: *mouths 'thank-you' to Blaze*

Munkstrap; Come on, are you going to or not?

Tugger: Sure *pushes back strand of fur from face* This is from LadyTeazer. *reads*

"_First of all, Tugger and Cori, you guys RAWK! (Not you Munkustrap, you're BORING!) lol jk."_

Tugger: Well, thank you. *winks*

Coricopat: The writer of that particular letter isn't in our presence so that wink was quite useless, sorry to break it to you.

Tugger: Oh shut up! *continues reading*

"_Anyway, for Cori: Kiss. Blaze. NOA! So help me, I will jump into this story and force your little heads together. MUWAHAHAHA!"_

Blaze: Hey! Not going to happen!

Tugger: Everyone's against you, Blaze. Gotta give in sooner or later. Preferably sooner but if later then…

Quaxo: COME ON! My go!

Tugger: Fine. *hands letter over*

Quaxo: Finally *smiles then reads (shocked face)*

"_Tugger: Are you bi? (I see the way you stare at Misto/Quaxo, don't think you can keep it a secret!)"_

Tugger: WHAT THE F- 

Munkustrap: LANGUAGE!

Tugger: But… but… be… I… *turns green*

Etcetera: Are you okay, Tuggie? *runs over*

Tugger: *faints*

Munkustrap: Let me read this letter.

Quaxo: *faints*

Munkustrap: *takes letter then reads, faints*

Electra: What is so bad about this letter that makes everyone faint? *reads out*

"_Misto: You know you like Tuggsie, Misty Boy."_

Quaxo/Tugger/Munkustrap: *recovers*

Quaxo: WHAT! NO WAY!

Tugger: Just because I spend one night watching him sleep it doesn't mean that-

Quaxo WHAT?

Tugger: Erm… *silence*

Quaxo: What. Did. You. Do?

Tugger: *silence*

Munkustrap: Great… I have a gay brother…

Tugger: I'M NOT GAY!

Etcetera: HE'S NOT GAY!

Quaxo: I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH TUGGSIE!

Coricopat: Is it Tuggsie now between you both? How cute. *laughs*

Electra: Let me finish this letter!

All: Fine.

Electra: *reads*

"_P.S. Mungo and Teazer rule over all of you!"_

Electra: There. Now start answering. *smiles*

Victoria: Can I read the next one? Please?

Electra: Okay.

Quaxo: I DON'T LIKE HIM!

Tugger: He doesn't like me and vice versa!

Coricopat: Then why are you always together and you tend to sing each other's songs? It seems that there happens to be something romantic going on between the both of you.

Quaxo: Hypocrite.

Coricopat: I have no interest in Blaze at all. There is no questioning that statement, and if you feel the need to, please go and order yourself a brain transplant.

Electra: Burn! *everyone stares at her* What?

Munkustrap: To end this irritating arguing, JUST SHUT UP!

Everyone: *blank stare*

Munkustrap: That's much better. *sighs*

Victoria: *starts twirling around with a letter* Now it's my turn. This is from LadieBuggie. *reads*

"_Okay. Misa's got a question and two requests: _

_Twinkle-Toes: My dear Twinkle-Toes, now that you've been introduced to the world of Mary-Sues, I want you to tell me the worst one you've been paired up with. Strive to remember please!_

Request one for Mr. Burglar of the month and Tantomile-"

Mungojerrie: *falls from the sky into a trash-can* Ouch!

Etcetera: Eh? Jerrie?

Mungojerrie: Yeah?

Etcetera: How'd you get here so fast?

Mungojerrie: Dunno.

Blaze: Must've been the magic of the letter…

Quaxo: Great, first you have magic and now the letter does? What happened to just ONE MAGICAL CAT? *changes*

Mistoffelees: I'm magical Mr. Mistoffelees!

Coricopat: Us Jellicles who happen to be present can tell, you happen to sparkle yet again. The main indicator of your identity.

Mistoffelees: *looks really irritated*

Victoria: *waiting (im)patiently*

Coricopat: Sorry, Victoria. You may continue on.

Victoria: Thank you. *reads*

_Request one for Mr. Burglar of the month and Tantomile: Where ever Ms Smarty Pants can have Mr. Burglar of the month. Will you two please go on a date just so Ms. Smarty Pant won't be lonely when her brother, Mr. Smarty Pants gets with Blaze."_

Blaze: That's it… I can't take this anymore! *Goes to run off then trips on her own tail*

Damn… happens every time.

Mungojerrie: Why'd I do that?

Etcetera: It's so Tanty doesn't get sad. Can you? Pwease? *huge, watery kitty eyes*

Mungojerrie: 'Kay, just one time.

Coricopat: *sitting in silence*

Tugger: What's wrong, Mr. Smarty Pants? Worried that Blazey-kins doesn't wuv you? *puts paw on Cori's shoulder*

Coricopat: I strongly recommend you to remove you paw from my left shoulder otherwise I cannot be held legally responsible for my near-future actions.

Tugger: Woah, okay.

Blaze: *Walks back over with the aid of Electra* Okay, Vicky. Continue on, please.

Victoria: Okay then. *reads on further*

"_Request number two for everyone (except Sparky and Twinkle-Toes):"_

Victoria: Could you two please walk off for one minute?

Mistoffelees/Electra: Alright *does so*

Victoria: *continues reading*

"_Will you guys set Sparky and Twinkle-Toes up on a blind date for me? I promise I'll stop calling you names (even you Furball and Gingersnap.) Pwease! *gives adorable Jemima eyes*"_

Blaze: I have one guess on who Gingersnap is… *turns around*

Macavity: WHO DARES CALL ME GINGERSNAP?

Blaze: Put a sock in it, Cav.

Macavity: What?

Blaze: Cav. *thinks for a few moments* Cavity! *giggles with Cettie and Vicky*

Macavity: I. Am. Not. Some. Form. Of. Tooth. Decay.

Blaze: Too bad, then you'd actually cause people harm! *laughs with the other two*

Macavity: You have thirteen hours to find your sister, psychic one. Or I'll turn her into a goblin forever! *Ra-ma-ah-ah-ah thing*

Blaze: Hey! I thought this was about Jellicles, not Labyrinth!

Everyone else: *confused look*

Blaze: *mutters* Nevermind…

Coricopat: Where is she? Where is my sister?

Macavity: I'll never say! Hahahaha! *disappears*

Tugger: Hey, where's Tiger Stripes?

Mungojerrie: Dunno, he went off afta the van thingy.

Coricopat: Marvelous! *rolls eyes* Let's go and locate him whereabouts.

Victoria: Wait! Can't I finish my letter? *copies Etcetera's big eyes thing*

Everyone: okay then.

Victoria: *giggling* Yay! *reads*

"_That's all! Oh and one more thing: Blaze and Mr. Smarty Pants… I demand you kiss. KISS!"_

Blaze: *mutters to self*

Coricopat: *sighs* We have no time for such activities, both Tantomile and Munkustrap need to be found. *hears yelling* Nevermind about the latter.

Munkustrap: *puts arm around Mungojerrie* Oi mate, we're gonna go off ta see da wizard! *giggles like a kitten* And then we're gonna go steal us some skizzers. (scissors)

Mungojerrie: What's wrong with ya?

Blaze: Looks like he's drunk…

Munkustrap: Me-ow! Whatta pretty kitty. *starts chasing Mistoffelees*

Mistoffelees: HELP! *running away* Murderer! Psychopath! Vandal! High-school teacher!

Blaze: What the heck? *weird expression*

Etcetera: Can I read a question?

Blaze: Not now sweetie. We need to fix this situation up first. *grabs Punjab lasso* Time to pun-jab some Jellicles.

Coricopat: Please don't try to strangle him, Blaze. Despite recent events, we do still need him breathing easily. Munkustrap does happen to be our future leader.

Blaze: So… you're telling me that the drunk Jellicle over there who happens to be chasing his nephew around Rovaniemi, singing in some incomprehensible language, happens to be your future leader?

Coricopat: *face paw* That does happens to be him, indeed.

Munkustrap: Sparkly-sweetie-sugar-sprinkles! Come back here! *laughs*

Coricopat: Hand over the Punjab lasso. *Blaze: does so*

Blaze: I'm knocking him out. *picks up shovel which still glows rainbow from Mary-Sue encounter*

Etcetera: Munk is silly. *giggles*

Electra: Yeah, very silly.

Etcetera: *jumps up and catches letter from the sky* QUESTION TIME! *everyone stops what they're doing.*

Electra: Come here and SIT!

Everyone else: *does so. Munk happens to be latched onto Misto's arm, getting quite sparkly*

Etcetera: This one's from Ljuba. *reads*

"_I have a few questions of my own! Ok let's start!  
_

_-For all Jellicles… Ehm can you explain your family relationship? I'm quite lost till now._

_-Cori and Blaze… Why you don't admit you love each other?_

_-And why the humans are not suprosed to see big humanoid cats?_

_-Where are you, now? I mean before going to the restaurant (I think I missed that point… I think.)"_

Etcetera: *tries to talk like a teacher but keep giggling* Okay, I'd like to see paws up. Who can answer these?

Munkustrap: *paw up* We're in sparkle-wonderland! *hugs Misto*

Mistoffelees: Please someone get my uncle off of me!

Blaze: I don't though. It'd have to snow in hell before I would.

Tugger: Well… this is torture, right?

Blaze: Yeah.

Tugger: And it's snowing, isn't it?

Blaze: Well… yeah but-

Tugger: There's you snow in hell.

Blaze: …

Tugger: To answer the third, they were just so amazed to see me that they had no time to be surprised. *winks at Cettie*

Etcetera: A+++++++++++++(keeps going)

Electra: Cettie! Let's stay on track!

Etcetera: Okay. Next?

Victoria: We happen to be in Finland, like Blaze said.

Etcetera: Very good, Vicky. Have a snow sticker! *puts snow on Victoria's coat*

Victoria: *smiles*

Mistoffelees: We have no time to go through the whole family thing, much too long. *tries to shake Munkustrap off his arm*

Blaze: Munk, please stand up. I wanna tell you a secret.

Munkustrap: YAY! Okay then. *stands up, only to get kicked in a very painful area*

Blaze: *holds up letter* I believe MacavityManiac requested that.

Tugger: Aren't you gonna read it out?

Blaze: Yeah, sure. *reads*

"_Please kick Munk again. I really enjoyed that a lot._

_Can Misto turn me into a Jellicle?_

_Pouncie, is it true that you have a crush on Cettie? Tumble said you did._

_I think my brain broke, that's all for now."_

Mistoffelees: I'm not sure about the whole transformation thing… last time it was actually Gingersnap who did it to Blaze.

Etcetera: Pouncie isn't here!

Pouncival: That's where you're wrong! *jumps on Etcetera playfully* Gotcha!

Etcetera: Ra! *the two start a wrestling match*

Victoria: Looks like they're having lots of fun! *pounces on Electra to start a game too*

Munkustrap: *recovers (fully)* What happened? *rubs head*

Blaze: You learnt about the anti-miracle of alcohol.

Munkustrap: I think I know that.

Tugger: Too bad that Cori and Blaze don't seem to know some things.

Coricopat *sighs* If I kiss *points* her, will you cease the irritating behaviour?

Tugger: Maybe.

Coricopat: *crosses arm*

Tugger: Fine.

Coricopat: I have one other condition though.

Mistoffelees: That is?

Coricopat: The both of you have to kiss one another as well.

Tugger/Mistoffelees: WHAT?

Coricopat: Choose.

Tugger/Mistoffelees: Fine.

Coricopat: *pulls Blaze out of wrestling match* Watch.

Blaze: Yeah?

Coricopat: Over there, watch the Rum Tum Tugger. *everyone else watches too*

Etcetera, Electra and Victoria: *faints*

Pouncival and Munkustrap: *jaws drop*

Mungojerrie: *doesn't happen to be watching, he's trying to break into another van*

Blaze: What. The…

Tugger/Mistoffelees: *kissing*

Coricopat: I think that is sufficient amount of time.

Tugger/Mistoffelees: *still kissing*

Blaze: Free food!

Tugger/Mistoffelees: *stop kissing*

Munkustrap: *speechless*

Pouncival: eh?

Etcetera, Electra and Victoria: *still unconscious*

Mistoffelees: okay… now you two.

Blaze: Excuse me?

Coricopat: It's only for a few seconds.

Blaze: Whatever. *leans in towards Coricopat and both start kissing*

Etcetera: *recovers* Pouncie, what's happening?

Pouncival: *starts kissing Cettie*

Munkustrap: *faints (from being drunk)*

Tugger/Mistoffelees: *go back to kissing*

Mungojerrie: *walks back* I gotta van worki- *stares at the Jellicles kissing and unconscious* Whateva, I'm drivin'.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Haven't been writing anything for the past few days, sorry! I now have very little time and trying to get through the Phantom of the Opera movie, it took me about three days to watch the whole movie. Sad, I know.

I just need to say that not every question asked will be in this chapter due to length restrictions but the next one will definitely have all unanswered questions.

Disclaimer: Same as always, I own NOTHING!

* * *

_*Everyone happens to be in the van, either unconscious or sitting in silence due to the awkwardness of the days earlier events. Though Mungojerrie seems to be a little too enthusiastic in driving the new-and-improved van.*_

Mungojerrie: So… 'ow ya all end up like that?

Everyone: *silence*

Mungojerrie: Not very talka'ive, aye?

Everyone: *silence*

Mungojerrie: Well, what 'appened to Stripes?

Tugger: He's still out cold. *staring at Munkustrap*

Blaze: Probably for a while more…

Everyone: *silence for about fifteen minutes*

Mungojerrie: Come on! It's gettin' on my nerves, all this hushin' and shuttin' up.

Coricopat: Well, sorry if we aren't exactly talkative. Earlier events were quite awkward and uncalled for.

Mungojerrie: At least I'm not the one who was kissin' my nephew! *turns to poke tongue at Tugger*

Tugger: Hey! We were MADE to do that!

Blaze: Just as you were made to *hesitates* continue kissing.

Mistoffelees: *grunts*

Mungojerrie: Who's asleepin' anyways?

Coricopat: It happens to be Munkustrap, Etcetera, Jemima, Victoria, Electra and Pouncival. Though some happen to be unconscious and others truly asleep/

Tugger: He's not actually me nephew! Misto's my second cousin.

Mungojerrie: Still kin to ya. *laughs*

Tugger: Shut up. Not like you and Teazer are any better.

Mungojerrie: Aye! She's not my sis, she's a friend!

Blaze: *playing with tail* Well, I guess we could fill the time. *grabs a letter* This is from Angel56277. *Some Jellicles look up then she reads*

"_OMG that is LOL times 100100001001 I have a question too. _

_Umm it's for Cori. It's: Cori do you like blaze answer truthfully or suffer major pain from Munkustrap In the place that shall never be spoken of to a cat and if you do Blaze has to finally agree to kiss you and if not well she still does it "does Macavity laugh to make him sad"_

Coricopat: *sighs* I only kissed her so Jellicles would stop with this irritating behaviour, Tugger was unbearable but my plan has seemed to have been carried out successfully. Not very positive, I know that fact, but the situation around us that the moment is too strange and foreign to us.

Etcetera: *rubbing eyes* Eh… what's OMG?

Blaze: It is the human way of saying OMEC or Oh My Everlasting Cat.

Etcetera: *yawns* Okay.

Blaze: Next one? *no response* Fine, I'll just read it anyway. *about to read out until-*

Mungojerrie: LOOK JELLICLES! *points out of the window* There 'appens to be a bunch of cats outta the van. Wanna let 'em in?

Tugger: *laughs half-heartedly* The more the merrier.

Mungojerrie: *opens door* Come on in, guys!

*Five new Jellicles happen to walk in*

Etcetera: ADMETUS! *huge smile*

Admetus: Cettie? What are you doing here, little sis?

Etcetera: Just travelling at the moment, who are these cats?

Admetus: Oh, here is George. *George smiles and waves* And then we have Growltiger and Gilbert *who happen to be trying to attack each other* and we have Lady Griddlebone *Griddlebone bows gracefully*

Griddlebone: Pleasure to make your acquaintance, young queen.

Blaze: Can I please continue on with these now?

Griddlebone: What exactly are you referring to?

Blaze: Well, I happen to be an interviewer. My job is to ask questions that peop- erm… cats have sent in to be answered. *reads out letter*

"_Jerrie's reaction at the end: best reaction Ever! Speaking of, Jerrie, you and your sister are the coolest, your accents are the most fun to imitate. Question for you: what scale of crime do you and Teazer commit? Is it like, mainly little stuff like rob houses, or is it big time stuff?_

Question for everyone: From your reactions, it seem that most of you didn't expect Misto and Tugger to continue their conditional actions. Did anyone actually see it coming from like, a lightyear away? If so, high-five! Join the club.

Oh, and by the way, Tugger, you're totally my friend Kay's favourite! (I figure that's a pretty good ego boost?"

Mungojerrie: We usually steal from a coupla 'ouses but sometimes go inter big places, Teazer likes stealin' the shiny stuff. And thanks for the kind words! Who's this letta from?

Blaze: This one was sent in by Rackik.

Tugger: *smirks slightly*

Blaze: Don't forget Rum Tum Tugger, we still need to answer the other question. *pokes tongue out*

Tugger: *rolls eyes* Great…

Pouncival: *hugging Cettie* Well, of course we didn't suspect Tug of liking Misto. He's just too girly, no offence Misto.

Mistoffelees: *face turning red, obviously taking much offence*

Coricopat: That may be a factor why the Rum Tum Tugger happens to have an interest in his cousin- *stops, looking at Tugger's death stare* Sorry, second cousin.

Mistoffelees: I don't like him like that, it was just so you two would kiss! *sparkles start fading*

Blaze: We don't need war.

Tugger: *Stands up* To heck with that! I am not gay! I am a happily straight tom who enjoys being with queens, NOT TOMS!

Blaze: *rolls eyes* Oh great…

Coricopat: As you also grew your beloved faux mane.

Tugger: Shut it, freak.

Coricopat: Excuse me but I do not happen to have any abnormalities that are not present within this world!

Tugger: Just stop with the smart guy talk, it's really getting on my nerves!

Munkustrap: SHUT THE HECK UP! SOME CATS HAVE A HANGOVER HERE!

Everyone: …

Munkustrap: *Crawling off the floor of the van* I've got a massive headache and you are all going to quieten down otherwise I'll have to show you what a extremely bad headache feels like.

Coricopat/Tugger: Sorry.

Blaze: Next letter, this one is from Jenna.

Etcetera: Yay!

Blaze: *confused look*

Etcetera: What? I like her. *giggles*

Pouncival: What about me?

Etcetera: But I like you more, Pouncie! *giggles again*

Blaze: Oh-kay, let's go *reads*

"_I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! :D I KNEW you'd kiss eventually!_

So I do have a question this is for...*Dramatic Music* Addie!

-Do you want a bigger part in the ball, because you deserve it. You should get your own song instead of that sparkly queen (Misto)

For George!

- I think you need to be in more performances. Do you agree?

And one more question for...Growltiger, Gilbert, and Griddlebone!

-Are you guys upset you aren't in the movie?"

Admetus: Addie?

Etcetera: You, silly!

Admetus, Haven't been called that name before but okay then. I guess having a bigger part would be fun, it's kinda unfair how some cats get all the attention but take Misto's song? I'm not so sure about that.

Quaxo: I'm not a sparkling queen!

George: This is new but I'll answer too! I agree, not a lot of people know me. It's silly beyond the point of shyness. If that made sense.

Blaze: Not too much.

George: Whatever, I'm just happy that someone knows me! *smiles*

Growltiger/Gilbert: Excuse me?

Griddlebone: *sighs* Would you two please try to cease the assassination for a few moments to answer a simple question?

Growltiger: Yes, milady.

Griddlebone: *smiles*

Gilbert: She doesn't love you, Captain Growltiger. *screws up face* She's not interested at all in your horrid self.

Blaze: *coughs*

Griddlebone: I have heard of this film you speak of but none of us seemed to appear within it. I feel personally insulted that I wasn't considered important enough to make an appearance in this art form.

Etcetera/Pouncival/Blaze/Admetus/George/Tugger/Quaxo: Eh?

Griddlebone: Nevermind…

Blaze: erm… Gilbert? Growltiger?

Gilbert/Growltiger: *releases paws from each other's throats* Yes?

Blaze: Any personal opinions?

Growltiger: Whatever my lovely Lady Griddlebone said. *wraps arm around her*

Blaze: Okay then. This next one's a bit long. *reads letter*

"_Hey I have a few questions_

Etcetera why are you so hyper all the time? Is there a story behind it? Do you ever get tiered?

Etcetera: Well… I don't think so. I do get tired sometimes, after playing lots of chase and stuff like that.

_Electra who do you like? Pouncival? Tumblebrutus? Misto? And with you being the tomboy of the group do you ever feel left out?  
_

Electra: *gets woken up by Etcetera's poking* Yes?

Blaze: Please answer the question.

Electra: Okay, so… I kinda like… *stops*

Admetus: What's wrong?

Electra: Nevermind. *blushes*

Etcetera: Electra, do you like Admetus?

Electra: What? NO!

Pouncival: *laughs with Etcetera and Victoria, who has just woken up*

_Plato are you shy or just mysterious? And are you related to Macavity in anyway?  
_

Blaze: Where's Plato?

Plato: *places paw on Blaze's shoulder* Right here.

Blaze: *Jumps* Hey! Don't do that!

Plato: To answer what has just been asked, I may be both a little shy and mysterious, but who isn't sometimes? Also, I don't believe that I have any relation to Macavity.

_Tumblebrutus were you ever part of Growltiger's crew? If not why does it say you were his bosun in the song? Quote: 'And his bosun Tumblebrutus, he too had stolen away_

In the yard behind the Lion he was prowling for his prey'

Growltiger: Brutus? Is that really you?

Tumblebrutus: *knocks on window* Let me in

Mungojerrie: Okay, mate- erm… buddy.

Tumblebrutus: hey everyone.

Growltiger: So you decide to return to your captain.

Tumblebrutus: Eh… who is this?

Blaze: Long story.

Tumblebrutus: Who are you?

Blaze: Even longer story.

Growltiger: Stand up and face me, you tom.

Tumblebrutus: I think you may have me confused with another Tumblebrutus… *stuttering* Probably my great uncle or someone like that.

Growltiger: *scowls* You better hope so, young tom.

_Tugger sooooooo do you really like Misto? Is that why you alway flirt a lot with the queens, your covering up your feelings or ... or ... or are you trying to make Misto jealous?  
_

Tugger: *huffs* As I have said, I am not gay. I don't have any kind of sexual interests in my second cousin.

Quaxo: Eww… that's just gross to say, Tug.

_Victoria do you like Plato (I think you are super cute together!:) ) And are you really that graceful and perfect or is there some secret behind it?  
_

Victoria: Well, I used to practise every day when I was younger to build up the flexibility and grace. A lot of nights spent on dancing.

Plato: And that is what made you perfect. *hugs Victoria*

_Munkustrap do you have a fun side? Or are you always so uptight?  
_

Munkustrap: *rubs head* I have no idea, I'm too sore to answer that.

Tugger: He did when he was a teenager, gosh you should've seen how he acted. He got into fights and everything like that, he'd break into houses to steal catnip, flirt with queens from other tribes. You name it, he did it-

Munkustrap: SHUT UP! *paw moves to head* Argh!

_Blaze I'm not sure if I can ask the host questions but oh well. How is it being a cat? And do you now have cat-like ability's or do you just look like a human dress as a cat?  
_

Blaze: I guess you could ask me questions, there was nothing in *holds up glowing yellow book* the Interviewing Jellicles for Dummies book against interviewing the interviewer.

Quaxo: Where'd that come from?_  
_

Blaze: I have powers that you'll never understand.

Quaxo: I can believe you there, Blaze.

Blaze: Well, I haven't really tried anything but my tail moves. *flicks tail around* IT'S SO AWESHUM! *giggles like a two year old*

Coricopat: Mungojerrie, have we passed any hospitals so far on our journey, preferably any mental institutions.

Mungojerrie: Sorry, none yet.

_And last but by no means least Coricopat can't you find Tantomile by like reading her mind or something because don't you have some sort of physic powers or are you two just really close (with being twins and what not)  
_

Coricopat: I am not sure why but I am unable to contact her, the distance may be too great or she may be kept within a magical field. There are many possible theories, though I doubt she would know where her location happens to be.

_Your friend xelectrax_

P.S hope you find Tantomile

P.P.S since when can cats drive?"

Blaze: Apparently cats have been able to drive since I met these Jellicles.

Mungojerrie: I'm a betta driver then Stripes, right? *gracefully swerves to avoid a little kid*

Quaxo: At least we're not getting slammed against walls again.

Munkustrap: Please be quiet, Quaxo.

Quaxo: It is true though.

Etcetera: *holding letter* MY GO! *looks and Pouncival* And Pouncie's too!

Pouncival: Let's go! *reads*

"_Tugger: SEE! I KNEW IT! LadyTeazer knows all ;D_

Well this goes with the kiss:

(Tuggsie and Misty Boy) Did you two enjoy it? that was one heated kiss u crazy animals *winkwink*

Anyway, uh, lets see who do I wanna force to kiss next? *mutters* Electra and tumble? nah. Victoria and Munk? *cough* pedophile Munkustrap *cough*

hmmmm, lets just have Teazer and Jerrie.

Jerrie: are u sexually attracted to Teazer?

Teazer: are u sexually attracted to Jerrie?

if so, kiss to prove. (I'm all about this romance crap)

Luv LadyTeazer

P.S. Tuggsie, I said u were BI not GAY. There is a difference *huffs*"

Tugger: *facepaw*

Quaxo: Wasn't the worst thing I've had to do.

Everyone else: *weird looks*

Quaxo: Come on, he's had practice. I can say that much.

Everyone else: *blank stares*

Quaxo: What?

Tugger: *whispers* You're not supposed to admit that.

Victoria: *looks awkwardly at her family members*

Quaxo: Vic, I'm sorry if I'm creeping you out.

Tugger: LadyTeazer, I do not appreciate being called gay OR bi. It's just… just… *sighs in defeat*

Coricopat: Rum Tum Tugger, please do not and try to argue with the truth. It will catch up to you eventually, you cannot run forever as you will grow weary from hiding from yourself. Just admit it.

Quaxo: Hypocrite.

Mungojerrie: I dunno… she's justa friend of mine and I don't wanna ruin that thing. It's really special to me and I don't wanna be screwin' it up.

Electra: That's so sweet of you, Jerrie. Never knew you felt like that about Rumpleteazer.

Mungojerrie: Well, hasn't been til recently that I've been wonderin' 'bout this.

Blaze: *yawns* I think we've had enough interviewing ti- *collapses on seat asleep, crushing Pouncival*

Pouncival: Ouch! Get off me!

Blaze: *no response*

Pouncival: Okay. *rests head on Etcetera's shoulder*

* * *

Sorry, had to stop writing. It's about three o'clock in the morning and I have to be up in two hours so I better sleep…

Hope this begins to make up for lost time and will update further soon.

I just noticed that all the other chapter's formatting seems strange... my word doesn't seem to like fanfiction! :(  
Hope it works properly this time.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry so much for not updating!

To start to make up for the error of my ways, I'll also add a special Valentines Day chapter! Not so much questions but to help develop this very strange storyline which wasn't meant to appear at all. Oh well!

Disclaimer: Same as always!

*At the current moment, inside the insanely oversized van, every Jellicle is sitting upright and screaming at one another.*

Munkustrap: Be quiet! 

Tugger: Why should I? You called me a queer freak!

Munkustrap: You called me an alcoholic!

Quaxo: It's true, Munk!

Coricopat: Sparkle-Toes, please do not force me into yet another argument with you about your evident hypocrisy.

Blaze: Just shut up! NOW!

Everyone: *Does so, except Growltiger and Gilbert*

Gilbert: *holding a rope* Time to meet your fate, Captain Growltiger!

Blaze: Hey! Only Erik's allowed to use a Punjab lasso. *snatches Punjab lasso of Gilbert*

Growltiger: *smirks then outs arm around Griddlebone's waist*

Mungojerrie: Shu' up, the lot of ya! I'll turn this van 'round!

Everyone: *silent*

Blaze: Let's just use this time to answer some more questions.

Tugger: No way! Your precious little idea has caused more trouble than what it was worth.

Coricopat: Excuse me? Do my ears deceive me? Is it true that the Rum Tum Tugger is finally acting mature for a mere moment of his life? *looks surprised, along with everyone else*

Munkustrap: I… I guess so.

Blaze: Fine. I promise that after we find Tantomile, I'll leave you all alone. Forever.

Etcetera: NO! *pounces onto her*

Electra: *looks really upset* Don't promise something like that, Blaze.

Blaze: I should. Tugger's right.

Pouncival: I'll do the interview thingy thing for you! *grabs letter desperately* This is from Insane Jellicle Jedi. *starts reading*

"I have a few questions if that's ok.

_Tumble, how can you be so cute? *blows kiss/fangirl squee*_

_Admetus, why are you never given any attention?_

_Bustopher Jones, why are you so proud of being fat?_

_Dad (Tugger), should you know that I exist, why do you insist on being so flirtatious?_

_Etcetera, what makes you so hyper?_

_Electra, who are your parents? I heard a rumor that you were Etcy's sister._

_Macavity- RELEASE TANTOMILE OR I WILL KICK YOU SO HARD THAT YOU WILL NEVER HAVE KITTENS AGAIN!_

_Sorry for so many questions. Hoping that I get a couple of answers,_

Mella."

Tugger: I have a daughter?

Etcetera: No! *cries*

Pouncival: *sobs* I thought you liked me!

Etcetera: Argh! *rests head in paws*

Electra: *pats on Cettie's shoulder*

Blaze: Well, *waits for a few moments* could we have some answers?

Tumblebrutus: *avoiding Growltiger's gaze* Sure, well… erm… I don't think I cute. Jem is but not me! No… no way can I be cute. *blushes*

Victoria: Ngaww, Tumble's gone all soft on us.

Admetus: Come on, toughen up! We're warriors, strong toms who fear no one!

Electra: What if I tackled you? *blushes slightly*

Admetus: Erm… well…

Tugger: How is it possible for me to have a daughter? HOW!

Griddlebone: Well, it starts off as a sexual attraction towards on of the other…

Tugger: I know how but… *pulls head fur with his paws*

Munkustrap: Don't worry brother. *pats shoulder*

Quaxo: *looks upset*

Coricopat: Quaxo… *looks down* I'm sorry.

Quaxo: WHAT? No, I… I mean I'm… happy for him. Happy, happy, happy! *starts laughing like an idiot*

Blaze: *weird look* Okay…

Admetus: Okay, I'm going to answer my question now. Is that allowed?

Blaze: Sure, be my guest.

Admetus: I'm not sure why cats don't pay a lot of attention. I guess I just sink into the background.

Electra: *laughs* Cettie's not my real sis. She should be but she isn't. My parents are Jenny and Skimble.

Etcetera: *looks happier* And mine are Jelly and Asparagus but Jenny's cooler! *beams*

*lightning appears outside the van, causing Mungojerrie to serve sharply and crash into an oak tree, at least that's what he claims it is*

Mungojerrie: Dammit!

Blaze: What happened?

Macavity: *signature Macavity laugh*

Electra: He happened.

Admetus: *putting arms around Electra, as she has already done* Where is he though.

*Everyone stumbles out of the van to see…*

Blaze: WHAT THE HECK?

Munkustrap: When did you get tights?

Tugger: Meh. I've seen worse. *memories of the waiter/waitress flood back*

Macavity: I've grown a more developed taste, and the female twin seems to like it. *struts around*

Coricopat: *stunned look*

Macavity: She keeps screaming and isn't able to tear her eyes away. *messes up Cori's head fur*

Etcetera: That's it! *Attacks Macavity but is stopped by a mysterious force*

Macavity: See this crystal-

Blaze: YOU'RE A JELLICLE! NOT THE BLOODY GOBLIN KING!

Tumblebrutus: …this is the most disturbing moment of my life… *Unable to tear eyes away from Macavity*

Quaxo: Worse than when Gus starting telling us about his days when he'd pick up queens? *Unable to tear eyes away from Macavity as well*

Tumblebrutus: Much worse…

Blaze: *Starting to get really irritated* You. Are. A. Jellicle. Not. An. Eighties. Magical. Villain.

Griddlebone: Actually, from what I am led to believe, some may say that he is. Not I but others.

Macavity: Shut it!

Griddlebone: Didn't I teach you to be respectful of those whom are about to suffer? I thought may son would have some class like his mother.

Victoria: *faints*

Blaze: Erm…

Macavity: And to answer my questions, I am not afraid of your pathetic threats and Bustopher Jones happened to be overweight as a disguise.

Blaze: Just give up on the Bowie thing, Mac. You can't pull it off.

Coricopat: I demand that you give us the whereabouts of my sister. I am serious.

Macavity: *chuckles* Nine hours and twenty-three minutes, and she'll be mine. *struts off humming Dance Magic*

Blaze: *Shouts* YOU CAN'T PULL IT OFF, MAC! GIVE UP, THAT'S ONLY JARETH'S THING! GIVE IT UP!

Munkustrap: Well, next lot of questions?

Blaze: Why not? *pulls out another letter* MacavityManiac's one now.

Macavity: *appears again in a poof of sparkles*

Blaze: *rolls eyes*

Quaxo: Hey! That's my thing!

Macavity: Really now? *poofs sparkles again*

Quaxo: That's it. Catnapping Tantomile is one thing but now it's personal. *spins around in a tornado of sparkles*

Mistoffelees: *looks ready for war* You're on, Mac. *flicks tail threatenly*

Macavity: *Sparkles shoot out of paw* You're on, Twinkle-Toes.

Tugger: *to Coricopat* I have no idea why but right now, I feel more inclined towards Misto than ever before…

Coricopat: *stares at Tugger with a weird look* Come again?

Munkustrap: STOP THIS RIGHT NOW! I am the protector and I intend to protect. Macavity, get out of here.

Macavity: Beat it, stripes.

Mungojerrie: Get outta 'ere, Mac.

Macavity: What is that I hear, a goblin who needs to be thrown into the Bog of Eternal Stench?

Blaze: STOP WITH THE GOBLIN KING ACT!

Griddlebone: *to Blaze* Let me deal this, dear. *clears throat* MACAVITY GROWLTIGER PERSAIN! STOP THIS PATHETIC EXCUSE OF ACTING THIS MOMENT. I THOUGHT I HAD TAUGHT YOU TO USE A SUBTILE, DIGNIFIED WAY OF BEING A VILLIAN. YOU ARE A DISAPPOINTMENT!

Macavity: *tears start to form in the corners of his eyes* Sorry mother… I'm so sorry, as much as my favourite colour is black! 

Griddlebone: *crosses arms and flicks tail*

Macavity: Fine… it's actually pink! *runs off crying*

Blaze: Total respect.

Griddlebone: *walks back over to Growltiger with a slight sway to her hips*

Gilbert: Just wait, Growltiger. Just wait…

Blaze: Okay, I'll just read this out. *reads*

"Yay! Pouncie and Cettie kissed.

_Macavity, what is your favourite colour?_

_Cettie, who is your favourite singer? Tugger doesn't count. Sorry._

_Jemima, have you ever broken glass before with your singing?_

_Tugger, you love Misto! Yay!_

_Misto, you love Tugger! Yippidie!_

_Do da!_

_Oh, and all of the toms are awesome, except Munku._

Munku, you are boring and suckish."

Electra: Apparently pink is Macavity's favourite colour.

Growltiger: It used to be, just it changed when I showed him how to slaughter animals. He said he loved the colour of the warm blood. My favourite too, crimson red that is.

Griddlebone: I was always led to believe it was pink, as he would sneak into my make-up occasionally.

Victoria: Erm… okay?

Munkustrap: I am so sick of being called suckish or boring…

Tugger: It's true though, stripes.

Coricopat: Yet, these words of wisdom come from the mind of a tom whom denies his true emotional feeling towards one of his own gender.

Alonzo: *leans against Munk's shoulder* How's it going?

Munkustrap: *jumps and fur rises* DON'T DO THAT!

Alonzo: Sorry, you little spaz. *laughs*

Jemima: *smiles from behind Alonzo*

Etcetera: Jemmy! *runs up and tackle-hugs her*

Jemima: Hello Cettie.

Alonzo: Come here. *pecks Jemima on her cheek*

Jemima: *giggles*

Mungojerrie: Are we gonna load back inter the van?

Asparagus: *waves* Hello everyone.

Admetus/Etcetera/Plato/Tumblebrutus: Dad! *Gets tackled by Etcetera*

Etcetera: Daddy! *rubs head into his fur*

Asparagus: Hello dear. *smiles*

Mungojerrie: 'Ello? Are we gonna or wha'?

Munkustrap: Sure, everyone get in.

Asparagus: What about the queen over there? *points to Exotica*

Munkustrap: Okay, some on. *signals to come*

Electra: Can we answer the questions first?

Munkustrap: That's alright, I guess.

Etcetera: Hmm… *looks very deeply enrapt in her thoughts* My favourite singer… I'd say John Partridge! *huge smile and giggles*

Blaze: *facepaw* How'd I know that was coming?

Jemima: *smiling sweetly* I don't think I have broken anything before.

Alonzo: Except a couple of hearts. *smiles seductively*

Munkustrap: Alonzo. Stop it.

Alonzo: Hmm… she likes it so why should I?

Munkustrap: You know perfectly well, and just get your furry arse into the van.

Alonzo: Fine.

*Everyone shoves each other and finally they are all in and waiting for Mungojerrie to get the van up and running again*

Blaze: *reads letter out*

"_Cori and Blaze, finally!_

_And Misto/Tugg, I KNEW IT!_

_Munk, stay away from your nephew! (Who's pretty much of a Mary-Sue, just wanted to have that said.)_

_Okay, I have a question for Asparagus Jr. How old are you? I read many different suggestions, from Skimble's age to Pouncival's… Mind clarifying that?_

And I have a question for Munk: Are you and Dem mates or siblings or friends? (If you aren't mates, do you love Alonzo?)

Now one for Exotica: Are you magical or why does your fur keep on changing colours?

Alonzo, are you with Cassandra, Jemima, Munk or are you just a macho?

Next one's for Plato: WHY ARE YOU SO DAMN CREEPY? Honestly, every time I see you, you look… scary. Does that mean you have an evil side?

Last for Admetus: Is the Rumpus cat your alter ego or are you just playing a role for the ball?

Any chance that Munk kisses Alonzo? That would make him less boring!

Sincerely,

Just-a-german-kitty

(If you get to Germany, any chance that you visit me? I have sugar for the kitties and some alcohol for Munk!)"

Blaze: I am so sick of this…

Mistoffelees: *facepaw* Same here, Blaze.

Munkustrap: I resent that! I don't actually like him, I was drunk! Everything looks different and you act in strange ways when that happens. Oh, and I don't like Alonzo. Not one itty-bitty bit!

Alonzo: *Stretches arms out* Yeah, that's what everyone says. Jealousy is the green eyed monster… or something like that.

Munkustrap:… I am perfectly happy with my beautiful mate, Demeter.

Asparagus: That's true. Remember, I grew up with you lot. I'm older than your adoptive uncle, Munk.

Munkustrap: Skimbleshanks, kinda miss him.

Asparagus: Yeah, he's like a brother to me.

Exotica: *smiles at Asparagus* You also happen to be a good friend of mine, after Skimbleshanks took me in after the train accident with my owners.

Blaze: Exotica, would you kind answering your question?

Exotica: Not at all. I am not magical but my owners used to dye my fur. Sometimes it was a little annoying but I am used to it now.

Plato: *lifts Victoria's head off his chest* I don't think I'm creepy. Vicky, do you think I am?

Victoria: Not at all, I don't think so.

Plato: *shrugs* Must be their opinion then. Metus, going to answer your question?

Admetus: *shifts his weight around nervously* Well… it was just a role I played. Nothing more. *laughs nervously*

Tugger: And then we come to the final question where the writer asks Munk to kiss Lonzie! *starts imitating Munkustrap madly in love* Oh kiss my Alonzo! *pretends to faint*

Munkustrap: …

Blaze: Jerrie, where are we?

Mungojerrie: Just 'bout to reach somewhere called erm… not sure

Blaze: Tell me when we're coming up to Germany, we might just pay them a visit.

Electra: And for now, I shall read out another letter.

Blaze: Hey! That's mine. *tries to grab letter*

Electra: Eh! Help Admetus!

Admetus: *grabs letter* Now my partner and I shall read this out. *clears voice* This is from LadieBuggie.

Electra: *takes letter back then reads*

"Yay! You kiss, you kiss. Misa also has got something to say to Twinkle-Toes. You never answer my question.

Dear Always-Second-To-Munkustrap,

Man, Alonzo doesn't that get tiring? Anyways, your auntie is here at the computer watching me type and was wondering if you've finally settled down and had some kittens. I'm going to let her say hi.

Auntie Tiffany: Aww… My baby nephew Lonzie is all grown up!

That's all for now!"

Alonzo: …

Munkustrap: Yeah, Lonzie. Have you settled down and had some kittens yet? *smirks*

Alonzo: Shut up, Munk!

Tugger: Why don't you both just hug each other and put this behind you? *smiles evilly*

Jemima: Lonzo, what does she mean?

Alonzo: Well, my auntie wants me to be with a nice, pretty queen like yourself. *smiles*

Mistoffelees: *cough* player *cough*

Tumblebrutus: *sighs*

Tugger: Let me read one!

Blaze: Fine… *passes one more letter over*

Tugger: This is from… *opens then shudders* LadyTeazer… *reads*

"Sorry Tuggsie, I will call you bi. There is no doubt about that ;D

Tugger: Do you know whoJohn Partridge is?

And if you can't come up with an answer, I'll give you a hint. He says, "If you offer me pheasant, I'd rather have grouse." Sound familiar? *winkwink*"

Tugger: *sighs* I knew it… she doesn't like me…

Coricopat: Though I have an inclination that we may get along quite well. *laughs*

Tugger: I have heard of John Partridge but can't quite remember who he is.

Blaze: *sighs* He is you.

Tugger: Eh?

Blaze: He acts as you in the film that I had shown you.

Tugger: But… but I thought that… that…

Blaze: The actors are supposed to be almost exactly as you all are, well… that's at least what I thought anyway.

George: Am I like what you thought I was like?

Blaze: *turns around in surprise* Actually, you are. You're quiet and reserved, just as I had thought.

George: Oh, well I can be funny to! Why did the chicken cross the road?

Blaze: Erm… why?

George: To escape from the hungry tom on his side! *laughs but everyone else is silent*

George: Can I at least read a letter?

Blaze: Yeah. *Passes it over*

George: Yay! *reads out*

"For Blaze: Random question, but how many cats are in the van, now? Speaking of the van. Why doesn't Sparkle Queen over there, drive the van with magic?

George: Could I hug you? Pleaseeeee…"

George: Aww… I feel loved! *smiles* Thanks Jenna!

Blaze: Hmm… I'm not too sure. Everyone, put your hand- er… paws up!

Everyone: *does so*

Blaze: Okay. Alonzo, Asparagus, Jemima, Plato, Munk, Tugger, Misto, Jerrie, Vicky, Electra, Cettie, Pounce, Tumble, Growltiger, Griddlebone, Gilbert, George, Admetus, Exotica.

Tugger: Ngaww… someone feels left out. *messes up Cori's head fur again*

Coricopat: Humph, didn't I warn you against doing that?

Tugger: Poor Cori-kins feels left out.

Blaze: And Coricopat. Happy, Tugger?

Tugger: Can't complain.

Blaze: I'm going to read out two more letters then I'm going to sleep, if anyone has any complaints, please send them to 27 I-Don't-Care St. *reads*

"Haha, Tugger, you are SOO bi ;)

But anyways, I have a question for Mungojerrie: Are you affiliated with Macavity/The Hidden Paw? Is Rumpleteazer? If so, how?

And also, I bet you can manage to not drive from Australia to Finland by accident, in the very least.

Also, a couple of questions for George: How old are you? Do you have a mate or any siblings? I tried to find more information on you, but couldn't :("

Blaze: Okay, George?

George: I feel so popular right now.

Mungojerrie: Thanks for ya faith in me! Who's this from?

Blaze: JellicleJuggalo.

Mungojerrie: Kays, thank ya.

Tugger: I am so sick of this… I am happy with Bomba.

Alonzo: Really now? *cruel laughter* Finally committing, are we?

Mungojerrie: Well, both Teazer and I are with Mac. Workin' for him and stuff, gettin' paid quite well. We go stealin' stuff for Mac and he goes payin' us.

George: *claps* Macavity and I aren't really on each other's good sides. He attacked my family, making them leave me behind so I really dislike him but we don't tend to cross paths, which is a good thing. I think I had a sibling or two but I really don't remember. I was only a kitten, now I'm about Misto's age.

Mistoffelees: Really? I never knew that.

Blaze: And now for the *yawns* final letter. This is from Angel56277.

"And yet another question from mwah.

Macavity, are you really that evil that you would kidnap many cats every year and either kill them or keep them as a pet which is odd cause you guys get the picture, or is there a backstory that involves being um… bullied by your two brothers as a child?

P.S. Blaze and Coricopat, thank you for finally kissing."

Macavity: *Appears in a shower of sparkles, this time without the grey tights*

Blaze: Answer it and then leave.

Macavity: Fine then. I am really that evil. Understood? I enjoy the feeling of warm blood trickling down my hands and the screams and begs of mercy that come from my victims before I out them out of their misery.

Griddlebone: *sighs* To be honest, you are Deuteronomy's son. That is why I left you after a while, I couldn't have you with me when I was travelling.

Munkustrap: He's my brother? I thought that he was an orphan.

Macavity: Shut it, Munk.

Tugger: *laughs* How ironic, both my brother's are wimps.

Macavity: *attacks Tugger, holding his claws against his throat* If you say anything more, I will destroy you.

Blaze: *kicks Macavity where it hurts a tom*

Macavity: Oh freaking he-

Griddlebone: *stares at him*

Macavity: I'm going now. *groans in pain then disappears in a cloud of smoke*

Electra: At least he's done with the sparkles now.

Blaze: *asleep on top of Coricopat's foot and Pouncival's arm*

Pouncival: Why me?

Etcetera: Because you're so cute! *giggles*

A/N: Okay, I'm finished. All questions have now been answered and a special chapter coming up. So please keep reading and I apologise again for my lack of time to update Interview With A Jellicle Or Two.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Here it is! A updated a bit late, sorry but here nonetheless.

A more-or-less Valentine's Day themed chapter.

* * *

_*Mungojerrie had been driving the van until something had run across the wet road and caused the whole van to slide off the road and crash into a brick wall*_

Blaze: Argh! *bashes head into the floor*

Etcetera: Owie! *shoulder bashes into side of car*

Munkustrap: Burgplhe (Translation: Ah *#&)

Coricopat: Munkustrap, get your mouth off of my tail!

Mungojerrie: *knocked unconscious*

Munkustrap: *moves tail* Okay, everyone. File out in an orderly manner.

Everyone: *rushing and pushing and screaming*

Munkustrap: I SAID ORDERLY!

Everyone: *stops*

Munkustrap: Kittens first, *they go out* Now everyone else. *Gets hit in the head by Tugger's tail*

Tugger: *smirks* Sorry, Munk.

Munukustrap: Um… *standing awkwardly* Mungojerrie?

Mungojerrie: …

Munkustrap: Hey… Jerrie?

Mungojerrie: …

Munkustrap: oh, whatever. *walks out*

Mungojerrie: *regains consciousness* Er… ouch! *rubs head and gets out*

*The Jellicles (which happen to be present) are all standing in some kind of circle, which happens to have five corners and a slight point*

Mungojerrie: Sorry, somthin' come runnin' cross the road.

Coricopat: It's understandable, it was bound to happen at one time or another.

Munkustrap: So… what happens now? We have no transport, no food and no water.

Growltiger: I know what I'm gonna have. *smiles evilly then kisses Griddlebone*

Quaxo: *weird look* Please explain?

Griddlebone: It happens to be St. Valentine's Day.

Tugger/Alonzo/Munkustrap/Quaxo: Really?

Gilbert: *looking very unimpressed*

Jemima: Lonzie?

Alonzo: Yes, sweetie?

Jemima: What is Valytine Day?

Alonzo: *laughs* Valentine's Day is a special day. Just like the Jellicle 'Love Day', it means the same thing but everyone celebrates Valentine's Day. Just like I will with you. *winks*

Jemima: *giggles* Okay.

Blaze: Well, we are well and truly stuffed.

Etcetera: NOO! NOT THE TEDDY-BEAR FACTORY AGAIN! *cries*

Pouncival: It's okay, there are no big, nasty people in silly clothes here. *pats her on the shoulder*

Tugger: This is going to be the first time that I haven't spent it with Bomba.

Everyone (who can grasp the meaning): WHAT?

Etcetera: *looks up in the air* Hey! Look, it's a letter!

Pouncival: *jumps up to grab it but misses, falling flat on his behind*

Electra/Admetus: *Run after it but trip on each other's paws*

Blaze: Walks over then tries to grab it but it lands into the paws of…*

Munkustrap: Well… okay?

Blaze: You're supposed to read it, Sherlock.

Munkustrap: *gives a strange look*

Blaze: Never mind.

Munkustrap: Erm… well this doesn't have a name from the writer. Do I still read it?

Blaze: Yeah, go ahead.

Munkustrap: *standing awkwardly* Well, I guess I'll start reading. *reads*

"Dear Munkustrap: I am so sorry you are so terribly abused by Misto and Tugger. You're my absolute favourite and I would be driven to drink too if I was stuck in a smelly van with a cat as pretentious as Tugger!

_Anyway, my question isn't really related to you. _

_Misto: If Victoria's your sister, what was that little feeling up at the beginning of the Jellicle Ball? If that was my brother, I'd be thoroughly creeped out. I agree that Plato's scary, and Victoria and you should be an amazing couple. You sure she's your sister?_

_P.S. Munk, you're gorgeous!"_

Munkustrap: *not sure how to respond*

Tugger: Looks like Munk's finally got a fan.

Munkustrap: *suddenly knows how to react*

Tugger: *receives a punch to the cheek*

Munkustrap: Okay, I'm done.

Quaxo: Hey, Munk?

Munkustrap: Yes?

Quaxo: Isn't it obvious that this writer likes you? Like a lot.

Munkustrap: I guess but Demeter's my mate and I love her.

Tugger: *imitation of a game show duh-dow sound* Wrong answer!

Munkustrap: Excuse me? Is it alright for a tom to be actually faithful to his mate?

Tugger: Not if Dem's not faithful to you.

Munkustrap: Come again?

Macavity: *rests hand on shoulder* I can explain. *really evil smirk*

Munkustrap: Argh-what-the-you-you-Dem? *faints*

Macavity: I've done one of my jobs. Now to 'check' your sister, psychic one.

Coricopat: He's really starting to piss me off thoroughly.

Kittens/Blaze: *shocked look*

Tugger: *in a Jennyanydots mock tone* Coricopat, wash your mouth out now. No Jellicle should use such language. *bursts into laughter with Quaxo and Alonzo*

Blaze: Well then… Quaxo. Please answer your question.

Quaxo: Okay then. I am Vicky's sister.

Tugger: *shuffles uneasily*

Blaze: *coughs*

Victoria: *weird glace*

Coricopat: Quaxo, are you a queen?

Quaxo: What? Of course not. Why?

Coricopat: Just because of the simple fact that you just labelled yourself as Victoria's sister.

Quaxo: WHAT? I meant brother! BROTHER! B-R-O-F-

Blaze: You can't spell, Quax.

Alonzo: *hugs Jemima* Spelling isn't a Jellicle's best quality. Isn't it, Jem.

Jemima: *giggles again*

Alonzo: *Goes to kiss her until*

Munkustrap: Another letter?

Etcetera: My turn! *grabs it* Yay! *starts reading* This is from LadyTeazer.

Tugger: *shudders*

_"Hm, liking how you shuddered when you read my name, Tuggsie. I'm happy to know I scare you. Unfortunately, I'm not picking on you this time._

_Alonzo is my victim._

_Alonzo: WHO ARE *BEEEEEPPPP* ARE YOU WITH? Cuz I don't support you and Jemima AT ALL! THAT IS THE WORST COUPLE EVER! GO TO CASSANDRA! I DON'T GIVE A *BEEEEEPPPP* WHO SHE'S WITH! STEAL HER NAO!_

_Also, just a little thing for Mungojerrie: I don't care that your just friends with Rumpleteazer. I still write romance fics for you two ;P (You two are my fav couple in the world, actually.)_

_P.S. Alonzo, even though I think you are amazingly hawt, I will not hesitate to maul you if you don't meet the requirements of the earlier demands._

_~Luv, LadyTeazer."_

Alonzo: Heh, she thinks I am amazingly hot. *smirks*

Coricopat: I honestly do not think that was the idea she was trying to drill into your head, Alonzo.

Tugger: I _really_ don't like her…

Alonzo: I'm sure if I can meet those requirements of yours. I'm spending the day with my precious Jem here.

Jemima: *buries head into Alonzo's fur*

Mungojerrie: I'm not wit' Teazah. Why'd ya write 'bout us?

Blaze: Well…

Tumblebrutus: You do as well, don't you?

Blaze: Erm… I did. In the past. For a friend of mine.

Mungojerrie: Really? What did ya call it?

Blaze: I think it was titled Calico Hearts.

Electra: That's a nice name.

Munkustrap: Well, I guess since it's Valentine's Day. Everyone can be with their partners.

Etcetera/Pouncival: Yay! *both run off*

Plato: Come on, Vicky.

Victoria: Coming. *walks off*

Electra: *standing awkwardly between Admetus and Tumblebrutus*

Electra: Well…

Admetus: Wanna go play a game? *looking slightly nervous*

Electra: *blushing* Okay then. *they run off*

Quaxo: *hugs Tugger*

Tugger: Hey! What's that for?

Quaxo: *stops suddenly* What's a hug between family?

Tugger: Erm… *hugs back gently then goes to hug Munkustrap*

Tugger: Hahaha! *squeezing the air out of Munkustrap's lungs*

Munkustrap: GET OFF ME!

Blaze: *rolls eyes* Whatever… *walks off*

Jemima: *kisses Alonzo*

*Some hours pass until the sun sinks below the earth*

(A/N: Next few scenes are from a separate area from the van. Just saying that they are random fluffy kitten love scenes.)

*Electra's P.O.V*

Electra: Well… this grass is kinda nice to sit on.

Admetus: Yeah, soft.

Electra: Well I was wondering if…

Admetus: *leans in closer* Yeah?

Electra: I was wondering if that… *slips on a patch of soft, damp grass and ends up kissing Admetus*

*Etcetera's P.O.V*

Pouncival: Today was fun. After the van accident of course. *smiles*

Etcetera: That flower you found was really pretty. Thanks. *smiles back*

Pouncival: *looking uneasy* It kinda reminded me of you, a really pretty, erm… smelly thing. Nice smelling of course!

Etcetera: *giggles* Okay. *hugs Pouncival*

Pouncival: You're fur is so soft and fluffy.

Etcetera: *kisses Pouncival* I think I like you more than Tugger now.

Pouncival: I like you more than Bomba too. *lies down*

Etcetera: *lies down next to him*

*Victoria's P.O.V*

Plato: *trying to catch breath* Maybe we should stop dancing for a few moments.

Victoria: Okay. *both sit in awkward silence, looking around*

Plato: The stars are bright tonight.

Victoria: And so is the moon.

Plato: But you know one thing? You are the brightest star of them all.

Victoria: Thank you, Plato. *kisses him*

Plato: *kisses back* There is no problem with telling the truth.

Victoria: *rests her head on Plato's shoulder* I love you.

Plato: And I love you too.

*Tumblebrutus' P.O.V*

Tumblebrutus: *wiping a tear* At least she's happy.

Tumblebrutus: *lies down* Gosh, I can't even look into the sky without thinking of her.

Jemima: *runs past*

Tumblebrutus: Jem, why aren't you with Alonzo?

Jemima: *stops then cries* He left me alone.

Tumblebrutus: What happened? *sitting up*

Jemima: He said he left to do something and I found him kissing Exotica. *cries*

Tumblebrutus: *lifts up her head* Don't worry about him. He's just a Pollicle, that's all. You are too good for him.

Jemima: *turns away* No, I'm not.

Tumblebrutus: *turns her face to him and wipes a tear off her cheek* Yes, you are. Much too pretty and talented for a tom like him. You're even too good for Tugger, Jem.

Jemima: *hugs Tumble* You're a really good friend.

Tumblebrutus: *Sighs* Yes, a good friend. I'll be anything you want, even just a friend.

Jemima: *smiles* I mean a good friend. *looks down at grass innocently* Like a tomfriend.

Tumblebrutus: *smiles* Okay, and you are the most prettiest queenfriend any tom could have.

*George's P.O.V*

George: Well… what do we do?

Munkustrap: I'm not sure.

Gilbert: Can't kill Growltiger, because I cannot find him anywhere.

Coricopat: I suppose that we were destined to be alone this evening. Though the kittens are excited to be with one another.

George: Except Tumble. He seemed upset.

Coricopat: I am sure that he isn't at this moment. Simply an idea I have in mind.

Munkustrap: You're psychic, Cori.

Coricopat: If I were truly psychic, I would be able to locate my sister.

Munkustrap: I'm sure Tantomile is alright, she is a strong queen.

Coricopat: I know she is. I'm just afraid that she'll change after this whole incident is over.

Munkustrap: I guess it kinda is Blaze's fault.

George: I don't think she intended on this happening though.

Munkustrap: Yeah. Where do you think my brother is?

Gilbert: Which? The tight-wearing, sparkling ginger one or the Maine Coon who claims not to have any sexual attraction towards his second cousin?

Munkustrap: Erm… the Maine Coon.

Gilbert: He went off with the smaller black and white tom.

Munkustrap: *getting worried* Which one?

George: Quaxo.

Coricopat: The air is developing a slight chill.

Blaze: *walks over* Hey.

Munkustrap: Hello, you can sit if you'd like. We're not going to bite you.

Blaze: Okay then, and if you do, I'll just bite you back. *sits*

Gilbert: *sighs* How can it take so long to kill a cat?

Coricopat: It depends on the particular cat you are trying to assassinate. Different cats have different strengths and weaknesses.

Blaze: Is this what you've been talking about all night?

George: Nah. Just what he's been talking about.

Blaze: Alright then. *two letters fall in lap* Great, nearly everyone's gone and we have more.

Munkustrap: I guess we could answer some of them.

Blaze: Okay. *opens letter* Hey, this one's from JellicleJuggalo. *reads*

"_He~ey! I'm back! _

_Question for the general Jellicles: Is it just me, or can Lonzie be more Tuggerish than Tugger sometimes? You know, boastful, flirty, masculine, confident, self-obsessed… Though now that I think about Tugger a bit, they're about equal in Tuggerishness. I'm not even sure if I'm asking a question any more._

_And George, you deserve to be loved.:) Cheers for the little guy!"_

George: Everyone likes me! It's never happened before. *smiles*

Munkustrap: As Alonzo's cousin, yes. He can be though usually, he is more… subtle than my brother is. Recently he's been worse. Maybe this ordeal has finally matured Tugger at least a little.

Coricopat: I just find the Rum Tum Tugger insufferable. That is all I can input to this discussion.

Blaze: Hey, George. Did you want to read the next one?

George: Sure. *grabs letter* This one says it's from Angel Loves Coricopat.

Blaze: …

George: I'm gonna read now. *reads*

_"Hiya, I love your interviews so far and I hope that you succeed in your journey to find Coricopat's sister. I also have a Blaze: Dear Blaze, since you show you don't have feelings or Coricopat, can I have him 'cause you seem to have no feelings for him?_

_For Etcy: You are soooooo cool._

_For Munku: I think you're soooo cool. Have you ever got high on catnip on purpose?"_

Munkustrap: Catnip?

Blaze: You don't want it and you don't need it. Full stop.

George: Okay, I'll try to remember to tell Etcetera that.

Blaze: *facepaw* Whatever.

Mungojerrie: *runs into the group, trying to catch breath*

Munkustrap: *standing up* What's wrong?

Mungojerrie: Nothin', just want to say hi. Hi.

Munkustrap: … *sits back down*

Mungojerrie: What's the question?

Gilbert: It is whether or not Blaze will allow the writer to have Coricopat as their own.

Mungojerrie: Oooh! Dramatic stuff.

Blaze: Whatever, I don't care. *walks off*

Mungojerrie: Sorry! Didn't mean ta upset ya.

Gilbert: Don't need love. Just hinders your performance if you want to be powerful, in my opinion.

Coricopat: yet your life goal is to assassinate an old, battered pirate cat whom has both an eye and an ear missing.

Gilbert: He killed part of my family!

Coricopat: And why do you think you are avenging their death?

Mungojerrie: *puts paw up* I know!

Coricopat: Yes, Mungojerrie?

Mungojerrie: It's 'cause he loved 'em. So he's gonna kill the one who went killin' 'em.

Munkustrap: *turns around* Erm… hey.

George/Mungojerrie: Yeah?

Munkustrap: Should we go talk to Blaze?

George: Would she want us to?

Munkustrap: Not too sure. She has a habit of changing her mood quite quickly.

Coricopat: It happens to be called the teenage years, Munkustrap. You were in that particular emotionally unstable period of your life once, remember?

Munkustrap: Whatever… I'm going over there. If anyone wants to join me, they're welcome to come.

Mungojerrie: Okay then. See ya. *pulls out a pack of old, ripped playing cards*

Munkustrap: Come on!

Mungojerrie: Okay then. *turns to the group* And if any of ya be thinkin' of touchin' my cards, I'll know. *turns back to Munk* Let's go.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I've written my ten pages on word. So I guess I'll have to sleep now. Ended on a cliffhanger, sorry. Didn't mean to do that. Oh and btw, I don't hate questioners. I just hate Tugger's reactions to them! XD

Just realised something… it's my tenth chapter of this story! Yay! *balloons and confetti fall through the ceiling* Free virtual hugs for all!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Just a short chapter this time.

I wasn't able to answer every question so I'll just write a catch-up chapter. Sorry to those who sent in questions that weren't in the previous chapter.

Disclaimer: Claiming ownership over myself. That is all.

* * *

*Nearly everyone is with his or her partner (except Gilbert, Munkustrap, George, Coricopat and Blaze.) Blaze is sitting on a fallen log*

Munkustrap: Erm… hello.

Mungojerrie: How are ya?

Blaze: Meh.

Munkustrap: Well, we just came to see how you were.

Mungojerrie: Ya seemed pretty steamed up after the questionin'.

Blaze: I'm fine. I just miss having a regular meal.

Munkustrap: I know how you feel.

Mungojerrie: I could always go an' steal ya some. *looks hopeful*

Munkustrap: Mungojerrie, we are a thousand miles away from anywhere!

Mungojerrie: Oh… okay.

Munkustrap: *facepaw* I'm not sure what I'm going to do with you.

Mungojerrie: Oh, and I found a letter. Wanna read?

Blaze: You can.

Mungojerrie *huge grin* Thank ya. *opens it* This is from Jenna.

"Blaze! Cheer up! *hugs* It's nothing to get mad about.

_So how do you feel now?"_

Blaze: Better. Just needed some fresh air.

Munkustrap: You are in the middle of the European countryside.

Blaze: Away from everyone else.

Munkustrap: Oh…

Mungojerrie: Haha!

Blaze: I guess we should round everybody up. It's already starting to get light.

Munkustrap: Good idea. I'll go left. Jerrie, you go right.

Blaze: And I'll go straight ahead. *walks off*

Munkustrap: I don't understand her.

Mungojerrie: Or anyone else.

Munkustrap: Quiet you! *walks off to find Jellicles*

Mungojerrie: O'right then. *Goes off*

*Munkustrap's P.O.V*

Munkustrap's mind: Well, this trip can't get any worse.

Munkustrap: Of course it can. It always does.

Munkustrap's mind: Yeah, what a great protector you are. Oh mighty son of Deuteronomy! *mock tone*

Munkustrap: Shut up!

Munkustrap: You can't tell me to. Nah nah nah nah nah nah! *singsong tone*

Munkustrap: SHUT UP!

Munkustrap's mind: Alcoholic.

Munkustrap: SHUT THE FREAKING HELL UP!

Plato/Victoria: *confused looks*

Munkustrap: *blushing from sheer embarrassment* Sorry, Vic.

Victoria: Why are you here?

Munkustrap: We're going to get motivated soon. We can't stay here forever.

Plato: What was the shouting about?

Munkustrap: Er…

*walks back to the crashed van with Plato and Victoria following*

*Mungojerrie's P.O.V*

Mungojerrie's mind: Well, this is relaxin'.

Mungojerrie: Yeah, just what I've been needin'.

Mungojerrie's mind: It'd be better if Rumpleteazer was here.

Mungojerrie: Teazer and I are good mates, erm… friends. Keep forgettin' the slang.

Mungojerrie's mind: Too bad you're too much of a scaredy-cat to ask her out!

Mungojerrie: Hey! Teazer and I are just bein' mates.

Mungojerrie's mind: Mates, aye? *evil chuckle*

Mungojerrie: No! Friends, not mates! Argh! *flicks tail*

Mungojerrie's mind: Jerrie and Teazer, sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-

Mungojerrie: SHU' UP!

Electra/Admetus: Sorry.

Electra: Were we singing too loud?

Mungojerrie: Sorry, my mind's just drivin' me mad.

Admetus: Oh-kay then…

Mungojerrie: We've gotta go. Come on.

Admetus: Let's go Electra.

Electra: *follows*

*Blaze's P.O.V*

Blaze's mind: So… why are we even here?

Blaze: We were interviewing the Jellicles and Macavity kidnapped Tantomile then Munkustrap got lost driving and we ended up in Finland.

Blaze's mind: You know that it is your fault.

Blaze: It was your idea!

Blaze's mind: Nah. It's your's. I was the one trying to tell you some common sense.

Blaze: What an amazing job you did there! *mock tone*

Blaze's mind: I can drive you insane, you know that. Right?

Blaze: As I can too.

Blaze's mind: …

Blaze: Hahaha!

Blaze's mind: Mwah ha ha ha.

Blaze: What?

Blaze's mind: Macavity in tights.

Blaze: Oh why? Why'd you have to go _there?_ That's just gross.

Blaze's mind: If that's bad. Just look ahead.

Blaze: *does so* Why?

Tugger/Quaxo: *making out*

Blaze: Eh…

Tugger/Quaxo: *continue*

Blaze: Erm…

Quaxo: *stops then stares at Blaze*

Blaze: *mind died*

Tugger: What's wrong, Quaxey? *looks at Blaze* Oh, oh well. *tries to kiss Quaxo again*

Quaxo: Erm... mind not telling anyone about this?

Blaze: Yeah...

Blaze's mind: Losing... brain... cells... ergh...

Blaze: We... go... now. *faints*

Tugger: Great. Now we've got to find Munkustrap. *picks Blaze up*

Quaxo: Good idea. *walk off to find Munkustrap*

*Coricopat's P.O.V*

Coricopat's mind: These Jellicles are a bunch of freaks.

Coricopat: Gilbert?

Gilbert: Yes?

Coricopat: What is the reason why are you hugging the tree?

Coricopat's mind: See? They're unpredictable.

Gilbert: *stops all of a sudden* I needed a hug. My life's work has all been in vain. I could've led a happy life with a beautiful Siamese queen, yet I chose to live among thieves on the sea. I am really depressed, that is why I am trying to kill Growltiger.

Coricopat's mind: Maybe we should put him out of his misery... for good.

Coricopat: *sighs* I understand how you are impacted emotionally but a large trunk of a tree isn't going to solve your problems.

Coricopat's mind: You know you want to... kill him... kill him...

Gilbert: I guess you are right. What am I to do?

Coricopat's mind: Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill.

Coricopat: (To both Gilbert and himself) I advise you stop acting selfishly and try to find another way of dealing with this problem.

Coricopat's mind: Just kill the damned cat already!

Coricopat: NO!

George: Are you okay?

Coricopat: *calming down* I am fie.

Munkustrap: *returning with Plato, Victoria, Jemima and Tumblebrutus* We're back.

Coricopat's mind: Kill them. Kill them all. They don't deserve to live.

Coricopat: What the heck?

Mungojerrie: *walks over with Alonzo and Exotica kissing, Electra and Admetus pulling each other's tails and Etcetera and Pouncival singing 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star.'*

Munkustrap: Where's Blaze?

Mungojerrie: Dunno. *shrugs shoulders*

Coricopat's mind: Hmm... maybe we should kill the girl. She is the reason why your beloved sister is gone.

Coricopat: SHUT UP!

Everyone: *blank stares* ...

Tugger: And here she is! The famous interviewer!

Munkustrap: Why is she unconscious?

Quaxo: Eh... she kinda hit her head after Tugger scared her by hiding and jumping out at her.

Munkustrap: Okay.

Tugger's mind: Heh. They don't suspect a thing.

Coricopat: We still need to locate Captain Growltiger and Lady Griddlebone.

Growltiger: You do not need to do that, as we are already here.

Munkustrap: Okay, we need to get motivated.

Electra: How do you suppose we do that?

Alonzo: We walk of course. *starts walking along the road with Exotica is his arms.

Blaze: *Waking up* Argh! *Tugger drops her*

Blaze: *finds letter on the ground* Not until we answer this. *starts reading*

"_Mistoffelees, where did you inherit your powers? Your father, mother, uncle, aunt, ancestors, something in the air, you were chosen by the Everlasting Cat, or *suspicious music plays* did you steal them?_

_And I have something to ask you too! Two things actually. Can you somehow make me into a Jellicle or even a Jellicle only at night, or only on the Jellicle balls? And *pops in and whispers into Mistoffelees's ear "Kiss Electra? Please?" waits for answer then pops out."_

Blaze: And that is from LadieBuggie.

Etcetera: Lady bug, lady beetle.

Pouncival: Lady beetle, lady bug.

Tumblebrutus: *whispers to Jemima* Random!

Quaxo: I have no idea.

Blaze: Isn't your father Macavity?

Coricopat's mind: Make an ally of Macavity, then kill him too!

Coricopat: *to himself* Shut up.

Quaxo: I guess...

Electra: Eww! I'm not kissing him!

Quaxo: Same here!

Electra: Blurgh!

Quaxo: Sick!

Blaze: Quaxo!

Quaxo: Erm... yeah?

Blaze: Answer the rest.

Quaxo" Yes mum.

Blaze: *looking very unimpressed*

Quaxo: I am not too sure how to turn humans into Jellicles but I guess I could find out.

*Another letter falls from the sky*

Plato: Who's going to touch that?

Alonzo: I'll read it. *opens* And it's from LadyTeazer.

"_ermph... I'm drawing a blank on tugger questions.  
This one is for blaze_

if you don't like Coricopat, is there a Jellicle TOM you like?

Like i have an obsession with Mungojerrie and Alonzo (no longer tugger cuz ur mean to me T^T)"

Tugger: Well, you scare me!

Munkustrap: You deserve it.

Blaze: I'm not sure. I used to like Alonzo. USED!

Alonzo: *smirks*

Blaze: Before I learnt how much of a jerk you are!

Alonzo: Hey! That hurts!

Jemima: Is that hurts, think of me! *Sings Think Of Me from PotO*

Everyone (Besides Alonzo): *claps*

Jemima: You left me alone and said that you were just checking something. I hate you, Alonzo! You are a Pollicle's bottom! You are a worthless piece of junk! *kicks him in the shin*

Tugger: Woah...

Munkustrap: Jem?

Jemima: *sweet voice* Yes, Munk?

Munkustrap: Are you ready to go?

Jemima: Sure. *smiles*

Munkustrap: Then we head off. *everyone starts walking*

* * *

A/N: Well, that's the end of that chapter.

I as considering having a kind of Jellicle fan gathering that they all walk into when they FINALLY arrive in England. If anyone is interested in this idea, please review or inbox me.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Gosh... been quite a while since I last updated!

Well, finally I have gotten the next chapter up and running. Really steamed that my computer was rebuilt, not only did I lose my files containing the story, but I also lost word and now I have to use notepad. *tear falls down face*

Disclaimer: I own nothing except myself.

Pouncival: Munk?

Munkustrap: Yes, Pouncival?

Pouncival: Are we there yet?

Munkustrap: No, we still have to walk some more.

*several minutes of walking later*

Pouncival: Munk?

Munkustrap: Yes, Pouncival?

Pouncival: Are we there yet?

Munkustrap: No. We are not there yet.

*a few minutes later*

Pouncival: Munk?

Munkustrap: *sighs* Yes, Pouncival?

Pouncival: Are we there yet? *sniggers*

Munkustrap: *facepaw* No. And we won't get there if you keep asking that!

Tugger: *laughs* Kittens.

Etcetera: *giggles*

Pouncival: Why aren't we there yet? We've been walking since foreverrrr!

Tumblebrutus: Yeah, where are we going anyway?

Blaze: We're going to try and find RUG headquarters or whatever it's called. Tantomile is bound to be there! *stops for a moment* Isn't she?

Coricopat: I sincerely hope you are correct.

Tugger: Erm... Blaze?

Blaze: *hesitates to answer* Yes?

Tugger: I found a letter.

Blaze: And?

Tugger: Should I read it?

Blaze: As long as it doesn't make Macavity appear in a storm of glitter again.

Tugger: Alright... *opens letter* hopefully it's not from LadyTeazer.

Blaze: You really need to get along with her more, you know.

Tugger: Hey! She started it! She called me-

Coricopat: Was she wrong?

Tugger: *shuts up*

Coricopat: My point exactly.

Tugger: Shut up, anyway this one is from Jenna.

Etcetera: Yay! I like her! *huge smile*

Electra: Okay.

Tugger: *reads out*

_"England great! I'll be there! *begins to call for plane tickets*_

_For Coricopat: Honestly, why did you not listen to your mind? I think it would've been a good thing. *innocent smile*"_

Coricopat: Excuse my confusion, but...

Blaze: We know what you were thinking, Cori. We know everything. It's called... *tries to think of a complicated word* fanfictoriction.

Tugger: What?

Munkustrap: Also, what was with the writing about England?

Blaze: Erm... she said that she... would help us!

Alonzo: A slight delay there, don't you think?

Blaze: Too many questions!

Tugger: Please answer mine.

Blaze: Tug, your question consisted of the word 'what'.

Coricopat: How did she -and you- know what I was thinking?

Blaze: *sighs* There is something you should know, even though I've already tried to explain it, fangirls know everything.

Coricopat: Excuse me?

Blaze: Everything.

Quaxo: Slightly freaky but... alright then.

Blaze: I tried telling you I had powers.

Etcetera: Really? Make a chocolate cake appear! *looks hopeful*

Blaze: Sorry Cettie, but I have a more... psychological power.

Quaxo: *mumbles* more like disorder.

Blaze: ...

Pouncival: Ow! My paws are so sore!

Mungojerrie: Hey, jus' gotta idea! *mischevious smile*

Munkustrap: Should I be afraid?

Mungojerrie: Nah... only involvin' aeroplanes!

Munkustrap: WHAT?

Mungojerrie: *grabs Quaxo* Come wit' me! *runs off with a surprised Quaxo*

Exotica: Should we be following?

Tugger: I wouldn't.

Jemima: Can we sit for a while?

Munkustrap: I don't see why not. *everyone sits*

*about an hour later*

Jemima: I have a game we can play!

Etcetera: Really?

Jemima: I spy!

Victoria: Okay.

Tumblebrutus: Yeah! Does anyone else wanna play?

*the rest of the Jellicles move into a circle with the kittens*

Jemima: I spy with my little eye something beginning with... T.

Munkustrap: Tree?

Jemima: Nope. *smiles*

Alonzo: Termite?

Jemima: ... no. *doesn't smile*

Etcetera: Tugger?

Jemima: *giggles* Nope!

Victoria: Tumblebrutus?

Jemima: Yep!

Blaze: Aww... that's just a little bit cute.

Jemima: Okay, your turn Vicky.

Victoria: Okay. I spy something with my little eye something beginning with C.

Plato: Cat?

Victoria: No... well, yes but that's not it!

Plato: Oh well.

Pouncival: Caterpillar?

Victoria: No.

Coricopat: Cloud?

Victoria: Yes. Now you have a go.

Coricopat: Well... alright. I spy something beginning with... *looks around* A.

Electra: Admetus?

Coricopat: Sorry, that is not the correct answer.

Gilbert: Air?

Coricopat: That isn't correct either.

Tugger: Attractive queen? *smirks*

Coricopat: *flustered* What? No, that isn't right!

Tugger: *laughs* So all the queens here are ugly, is that what you're saying?

Coricopat: No, of course not! I mean yes... wait no. Wait!

Tugger: *laughing like an idiot*

Coricopat: What I meant to say was that... the queens present are not ugly but an attractive queen is not the answer.

Tugger: It is mine. *smirks*

Alonzo: Really now? I thought you were gay.

Tugger: *death stare*

Blaze: *nervous smile* Well... let's just leave that there and... *pulls Tugger off the ground* Tugger is going to sit next to me. Away from Alonzo.

Alonzo: I still win. *still smirking*

Blaze: No you don't.

Alonzo: Alright then. I lose.

Blaze: Shut up.

Jemima: Yeah, don't be a meany to Tugger!

Etcetera: Hell yeah! If you do, Imma scratch you! *hisses*

Electra: Don't mess with him, because if you do, you'll be messing with us!

George: Wow, he's got a fanclub.

Asparagus: You weren't aware of this before?

George: Not really.

Blaze: He also had a mane.

Coricopat: That had turned out to be as fake as the clear majority of the words which come from his mouth.

*Tugger fanclub turn to him*

TFC: Our threats also affect you!

Coricopat: Noted.

Admetus: Wow.

Pouncival: What?

Admetus: I found a letter.

Pouncival: Read it!

Exotica: Wait, shouldn't we finish this round of I spy first?

Admetus/Pouncival: Yeah...

Blaze: You've gotten more talkative lately, Exotica.

Exotica: Well, yes.

Alonzo: All thanks to me. *smiles*

Growltiger: An object beginning with A.

Griddlebone: Artistic creations.

Coricopat: That doesn't happen to be the correct answer.

Blaze: Erm... aircraft?

Coricopat: Surprisingly... you are correct.

Tumblebrutus/Pouncival/Admetus: Where? *look around*

Mungojerrie: Roight 'ere! *steps out of plane*

Mistoffelees: I hurt in places I didn't even know I had. *groans*

Tugger: Don't worry.

Alonzo: See my point? *gets pounced on by TFC*

Alonzo: OUCH!

Etcetera: DIE!

Electra: REVENGE!

Victoria: AVENGE!

Jemima: Erm... PAIN!

Etcetera: NO ONE GETS AWAY WITH HURTING TUGGIE!

Alonzo: STOP!

Everyone else: ...

Munkustrap: *sighs* I don't care anymore. *walks off*

Mistoffelees: Fine. *poof of sparkles*

TFC: *asleep*

Alonzo: *unconscious*

Coricopat: We now have to carry them.

Mistoffelees: Sorry.

Tugger: Whatever. *picks up Etcetera and Electra*

Tugger: *starts walking* Can I have some help please?

Plato: Sure. *picks up Victoria*

Tumblebrutus: *tries to pick up Jemima*

Pouncival: I'll help! *Grabs her back paws*

Mungojerrie: Get inta the plane!

Everyone: *Gets inside*

Exotica: What about Alonzo?

Blaze: Great... Munk, Asparagus, Mungo. Help me!

*Half an hour later*

Mungojerrie: *In microphone* Okay, thank ya for choosin' MungoAir for ya travels. Next planes gonna stop at England and before we leave... there's a couple o' letters to be read.

Admetus: I'm gonna read mine! *opens envelope* This is from LadyTeazer!

Tugger: Oh hell no! LEMME OFF THE PLANE!

Everyone else: ...

Admetus: *reads*

_"I got a Tugger question:_

_How exactly do I scare you? Wha the hell have I done? *gumble* Maine Coon *grumble*"_

Tugger: You have killed my chances of being with a queen ever again, said I was gay then bi, then nearly everytime you decide to write, YOU INSULT ME!

Blaze: You both need therapy. Sorry LadyTeazer.

Tugger: She does. I don't.

Blaze: Just do it, we're just trying to help you.

Munkustrap: What the heck?

Blaze: ... nevermind.

Mungojerrie: *Through microphone* We 'ave another one! Letter from Angel loves Coricopat.

_"I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY BLAZE FOR MAKING YOU SAID! I DIDN'T MEAN IT, FORGIVE!_

_Oh yeah, question._

_For Sparkly Queen and Tugger,_

_Awwwww so happy for you both but Tugger, aren't you and Bomba together?"_

Tugger: Erm... well, that is a good question.

Mistoffelees: *mumbles* Not sparkles. Magic. Not sparkles.

Tugger: Well, *hesitates* we are together.

Munkustrap: Just relax. Think the situation through, then deal with it.

Tugger: *sighs* Thanks Munk.

Mungojerrie: *through microphone* Woah, there's loads o' 'em 'ere! Next one's from HarypiderfromAustralia1998.

Etcetera: EEK! I don't like spiders! *hides behind Pouncival's arm*

Pouncival: I think they're cool!

*Mungojerrie reads*

_"Wow this is pretty cool... I'll be there in England to get away from all this weird and random temperature, I mean extremely hot then the next pouring down with rain? Amd one half of the country in a type of cyclone/flood stage and the other half in bushfire/cyclone and the NT in cyclone stage as well? What is SA and Tas the only states that aren't in any stage? Anyway enough with my rant on Mother of Nature, here's a couple of questions..._

_General Jellicles can answer._

_Is there a particular Jellicle that really pushes your button? And is there any Jellicle that you know as mates (oops I mean friends) that are in a relationship with the wrong Jellicle?_

_Hope you can answer!"_

Blaze: I know, aye? The weather is insane down there!

Munkustrap: England? Again?

Blaze: Don't worry.

Munkustrap: When cats say don't worry, that's when I worry!

Blaze: Erm... calm down then.

Alonzo: Dem and Munk shouldn't be together. If Demeter was with Macavity, then he'd stop attacking everyone all the time.

Blaze: True.

Coricopat: I wish to answer the first question. Tugger irritates me with his useless remarks about me not having a mate. I would really appreciate it if he would cease it as I do not enjoy being embarrassed by him all the time.

Tugger: Sorry. It's always been like that though, since I was young, I've always talked about queens with other toms and that's how we chatted. With you, I can't talk about anything with you because we have no common interest. That is why I wanted you to get a queenfriend so we could actually chat with each other.

Alonzo: He's right, Cori. It isn't all that easy to start a conversation with you.

Coricopat: I hadn't noticed, I wasn't seeking deep enough. I always thought that you just simply enjoyed humiliating me for your own amusement.

Blaze: *wipes tear from eye* That's the kind of heartwarming discussion we all want to hear with these questions. It changes peo- erm... Jellicles. *smiles*

Gilbert: My turn. Growltiger is my answer for both questions. He is the reason why I haven't accomplished anything in my life! Anything meaningful! I became a Siamese pirate to avenge my parents' death, I had a beautiful queen but left her for nothing. It is all Growltiger's fault and he deserves to die a most painful and prolonged death. I have only loved two queens in my life. The one I left and Lady Griddlebone. There I admit it!

Griddlebone: *silent*

Growltiger: You're not taking her from me, we're together and nothing or no one is going to change that!

Gilbert: I have had enough of your attitude and you! *tries to attack him*

Blaze: STOP!

Gilbert/Growltiger: *stop just as they draw their weapons*

Blaze: We need to co-operate with each other... and isn't there a no weapons rule on passenger aircraft?

Gilbert/Growltiger: *looks around "innocently"*

Blaze: See?

Electra: Whatever I have an answer to the first question.

Blaze: Go on.

Electra: Victoria and Jemima. They both irritate me at times, because everyone loves their oh-so-perfectness while Etcetera and I are just in the background but even Cettie gets more attention than me. I just exist in the background, along with Admetus and Exotica.

Admetus: *hugs Electra* It's okay, really. Who needs to be watched every second of the night? Who wants to be like Munk? Seriously, if he messed up, everyone would know everything! It's nice being able to have that choice to goof off.

Electra: *smiles*

Admetus: Seriously, what if Munk or Tugger were found picking their nose?

Electra/Etcetera/Jemima/Pouncival: EWWW! *laughs*

Admetus: Or worse, Old D?

Kittens: EXTRA EWW! *laughs*

Blaze: *laughs* Okay, anyone else want to answer?

Munkustrap: Yeah, I do. *somehow managed to find a bottle of whiskey*

Blaze: Oh Everlasting Cat, no...

Munkustrap: What? Just cause I'm both black AND white, is it? Well, lemme tell you something! I am a MIXED BREED! So deal with it! *pokes tongue out*

Blaze: ...not only does Tugger need help. So does he. *points to Munk who is now licking the arm rest*

Tugger: Erm... do you need any help, Munk?

Munkustrap: Why are you talking, giant rag dolly?

Tugger: What the hell?

Blaze: *pushes Tugger away* Okay, Munk. I need to confiscate that alcohol, it's for your own good. *holds paw out*

Munkustrap: Oh hell yeah!

Blaze: Erm... okay?

Munkustrap: *starts chasing Blaze*

Blaze: HELP ME! DRUNKEN MADCAT AFTER ME!

Munkustrap: Come 'ere, Dem!

Blaze/Alonzo: WHAT THE HELL?

Tugger: *laughs*

Mistoffelees: You wouldn't be laughing if that was you.

Tugger: Of course not, I'd already have Blaze caught.

Mistoffelees: ... I meant if you were in Blaze's position.

Tugger: Huh?

Mistoffelees: *sighs/facepaw*

Tugger: *delayed* Oh... GROSS! INCEST!

Blaze: *jumps over seat* Sorry to inform you, Tug, but you are related to Misto you know. *hits head on top of plane and falls* Shit.

Munkustrap: Come here, Dem. *hugs Blaze*

Blaze: *choking* Can't... breathe... need... oxygen... *faints*

Munkustrap: *laughs* And they say Tug is a lady killer. *winks*

Victoria: Ew.

Asparagus: *tries to pull Munk* Come on, Dem is trying to sleep now.

Jemima: But...

Asparagus: Don't worry.

Munkustrap: But she needs me. *doesn't notice Blaze gaining consciousness* And she needs me.

Blaze: Great. *feels very ill*

Munkustrap: Oh, you're awake now. *winks*

Blaze: *screams* GET ME AWAY FROM THIS FREAK!

Munkustrap: Don't worry, Dem.

Blaze: I'M NOT BLOODY DEMETER! I AM BLAZE!

Munkustrap: Ooh, new name, aye?

Blaze: HELP! *claws Munk's face*

Tugger: Should I?

Mistoffelees: He thinks you're a rag.

Coricopat: I'll do it. *gets off seat*

Munkustrap: Come on, Dem. I've missed you... a lot.

Blaze: *shuts eyes tightly* This is just a dream. This is just a dream. This is just a-

Munkustrap: Am I that attractive, aye? 

Blaze: THIS IS JUST A NIGHTMARE! THIS IS JUST A NIGHTMARE!

Coricopat: Munkustrap, I advise you leave the poor queen alone for a few moments. She seems to be slightly unsure of your current state of existence.

Munkustrap: Oh... sorry, mate. *stands up* Ya know, you're a real good friend. Like we're best buds, two peas in a pod, a tom and his other tom friend, like *attempts to act gangster* gansta brothaz. Yo man!

Coricopat: I... appreciate the metaphorical examples of our apparent friendly relationship.

Munkustrap: No worries, buddy, amigo, chum.

Coricopat: *hesitates* likewise.

Mungojerrie: *In microphone* Okay, we're gonna start take off inna minute. Fasten your seatbelts, Jellicles!

A/N: Okay, I apologize profusely for my lack of updating. Also, I admit to pure laziness as well as losing the data. This chapter was written about four times.

On a happier note, I am still open to people who'd like to appear in the special chapter when they arrive in England. Please tell me in a pm or review.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Okay, we continue to the first take-off of MungoAir.

Just to kinda make this obvious, if you wish to be in the England chapter, I will need a description on how you'd like to appear eg. In a Cats costume, pink dress, grey tights and glitter etc. Just putting that out there…

Let's begin!

Oh… disclaimer: I own myself and the following plot… idea… thing.

* * *

Mungojerrie: *in microphone* Alroight, we're gonna get this plane off the ground. Fastin' seatbelts everyone!

Blaze: I thought intoxicated persons or Jellicles were not allowed to fly. *points to Munkustrap singing a very bad cover of Stand By Me.*

Tugger: I agree with you there.

Coricopat: *struggles to escape Munk's grasp* Help me. Please.

Mungojerrie: *in microphone* Blastin' off in ten… nine… eight…

Mistoffelees: Mungo, it's not a rocket. *walks to pilot area*

*screams and cursing is heard between a mixture of loud speaking and throughout the microphone*

Etcetera: Ouch! That sounds a bit hurty-ish.

Mistoffelees: *in microphone* Alright, we start departure as soon as all seatbelts are secured and all armrests are down.

Asparagus: Oh… sorry. *puts it down*

Mungojerrie: In case o' an emergency thingy, leave the seatbelts onta ya.

Griddlebone: Are we all sure he is capable of flying this contraction?

George: As long as he's got the magic cat, I guess.

*a sudden thumping noise is heard under Electra's seat*

Etcetera: IT'S A TEDDY BEAR MONSTER! ARGH! *hides*

Electra: *Jumps off seat and into Admetus'*

Jemima: Nooo! *runs to Tumblebrutus*

Etcetera: Tuggie! Help!

Tugger: *unbuckles seatbelt* It's alright, Cettie. *stands up*

Gilbert: *takes opportunity to attack Growltiger*

Growltiger: *stands up and holds weapon threatenly*

Griddlebone: For the Everlasting Cat's sake. *stands up to separate the two*

Munkustrap: *lets go of Coricopat* Hey, Dem. *learns over Blaze's seat*

Blaze: Great… not again. *stands up and slaps him on the cheek quite hard*

Munkustrap: Crap! That hurt, Dem!

Blaze: I AM NOT DEMETER! MY NAME IS BLAZE! I WAS BORN A FREAKING HUMAN! *slaps him again*

Tugger: *looking on* Well… at least it isn't me for once. *smirks*

*plane suddenly takes off*

Munkustrap: CRAP! *stumbles*

Tugger: Damn you, Mungojerrie! *falls and Cettie lands on top*

Everyone: *at one point falls on either the ground or someone else*

*Electra's seat comes apart to reveal…*

Rumpleteazer: Ouch! Is it that hard to get outta a seat?

Etcetera: TEAZER! *glomps*

Rumpleteazer: Yowch! *laughs* How are ya, Cettie?

Etcetera: Well… we're going on some big adventure to find Tanty, Macavity took her. That big meany cat! What about you?

Rumpleteazer: Well… ran inta Mac, stole a coupla shiny things, and getting' stuck inta that seat. *laughs* The usual.

Blaze: *recovers* Oh, Rumpleteazer! You're back!

Rumpleteazer: Yeah, nice ta see ya again. *smiles*

Mistoffelees: *in microphone* Will everyone please remain seated.

Alonzo: You took off when no one was seated! *mumbles* Oh, hey Teazer. *smiles* Nice to bump into you once more. *acting suspiciously nice… by Alonzo-standards these days*

Rumpleteazer: Same 'ere. Oh, waita minute. Don't we hafta sit down?

Alonzo: Oh… *laughs* yes, we do indeed. *takes seat next to Teazer*

Munkustrap: *groans* My poor head.

Blaze: *paws on hips* That is why you don't drink whiskey on aircraft, Munkustrap. *somewhat like Jellylorum's 'tone of disapproval' voice*

Munkustrap: Sorry Blaze. *sits*

Tugger: Well… at least that did something positive.

Coricopat: Indeed. *rubs where Munk happened to be using death grip on Cori's left wrist and lower arm*

Rumpleteazer: Oh, and I found some kinda letter too. Can I read it?

Blaze: *slumps in seat between Coricopat and Munkustrap* Sure.

Rumpleteazer: Thank ya! This is from AlicePonineTeazer! *reads*

"_I have some questions for the AWESOME Rumpleteazer if you bring her back._

_You and Mungojerrie so cute together! Why aren't you together already?_

_Do you like marshmallows? (stupid question for a cat)_

_I like the rarely used Mistoffelees/Rumpleteazer pairing. What do you make of it?_

_Thanks!_

_AlicePonineTeazer x (Alice Cullen- Twilight, Eponine- Les Miserables and Rumpleteazer- Cats)_

_P.S Rumpleteazer rules and she is the best character in cats! Yay!"_

Rumpleteazer: Well, thank ya! Hmm… Jerrie and I aren't a couple 'cause he never seemed ta loike me all that much! I mean loike-loike, ya know? O' course I loike marshmallows! Almost as awesome as chocolate *Etcetera squeals*

Etcetera: Yay!

Rumpleteazer: Whatcha mean, Misto and I? I tried ta get him ta loike me a while ago but it never seemed ta work out. He's loike so difficult ta talk to sometimes!

Blaze: So… Alice Cullen, Eponine and Rumpleteazer in a single name. Can't say I'm too fond of the first two, though Alice is the only one I like in the entire series of Twilight.

Coricopat: Isn't twilight a particular period of the night?

Blaze: It's also a book, quite a popular book, but no way near my favourite.

Gilbert: Who is this Alice Cullen? Is she some type of assassin?

Blaze: *laughs* No way near.

Pouncival: LOOK! I FOUND A LETTER!

Blaze: *facepaw* Hopefully LadyTeazer doesn't start a fight with Tugger again…

Tugger: Hey! I resent that!

Pouncival: *tries to read fancy handwriting* Craz… crazzy… fool… four… for… Coconutpat… Corik…

Plato: *groans* It clearly states Crazy For Coricopat.

Coricopat: *gulps*

Plato: I'll read from here on. *reads*

"_Questions!_

_Cori- what would you say if I told you that I have cleared out my ginormous closet and made it into a shrine to you?_

_Mac- I have brown eyes. Just saying. And I'm evil. Ask Miss-Misto._

_Tantomile- Is your brother single? Oh and what exactly are your psychic powers?_

_Cettie- Exactly how obsessed with Tugger are you?_

_Tugger- Other than Bomba, what queen (or tom) can you see yourself in a serious relationship with?"_

Coricopat: Should I fear for my safety?

Pouncival: oh wait! *leans down* There's another part!

Coricopat: *isn't sure how to react*

Pouncival: *reads*

"I WANNA GO TO ENGLAND! *steals helicopter and starts laughing like a maniac* DON'T WORRY CORI! I'M COMING!Oh and questions!

_Tugger and Misty- Dawwww you guys are so perfect for each other!_

_Munk- You'd better stop drinking that whiskey and go to therapy!_

_Etcetera- Do you think Tugger and Misty are a good couple? Or do you want to end up with Tugger?_

_Macavity- *starts whining* Why won't you give Tanto back? *starts kicking his *left blank intentionally* thoroughly* GIVE CORI HIS SITER! NOW!_

_That is all. SEE YOU IN ENGLAND!"_

Etcetera: How obsessed am I? SO MUCH YOU CAN'T MEASURE IT WITH A MEASURING THINGY! *giggles*

Tugger: *sighs* I don't know what to do. I still feel for Bomba but Misto is making me happy. *groans* Stupid karma!

Blaze: Karma's a bitch.

Munkustrap: *rubs head* You got that right. Stupid hangover!

Macavity: *smoke appears* Hello everyone again. *evil laugh*

Blaze: So happy he's ditched the tights and glitter…

Macavity: I won't release the sister twin due to the fact that she is of use to me. *evil laugh* She has certain… powers which interest me very much. *smirks* *mock Bustopher Jones voice* Toodle Pip! *vanishes*

Blaze: One day I swear he's gonna hurt!

Munkustrap: You're not the first to claim that, just saying.

Blaze: So much for Jellicle protector…

Munkustrap: *yells* SHUT UP! *groans*

Blaze: Karma is a bitch.

Jemima: *giggles* I found a letter this time. Can I read it? Please, Blaze, please? *heartbreaking big puss-in-boots styled kitty eyes*

Blaze: Okay, sweetie.

Jemima: *smiles* This letter is from Jenna the Writer. *reads*

_"So… hello again. :D_

_THIS LETTER IS NOT TO BE READ BY BLAZE OR CORI."_

Alonzo: What do we do then?

Tugger: I have one idea.

*half an hour later*

Blaze: I can't believe they super-glued us to the outside of the freaking plane! SUPER-GLUED!

Coricopat: *sighs* At least there is some peace outside, just watching the clouds pass by… at thirty thousand kilometres above ground.

Blaze: Wait… how are we breathing out here?

Coricopat: Who knows? Nothing appears to make sense anymore.

Blaze: True that.

*Back inside the plane*

Admetus: Don't you think that was a bit cruel?

Tugger: They'll be fine.

Munkustrap: Great judgement, Rum Tum Tugger.

Tugger: Not like you had a better idea!

Munkustrap: *shuts up*

Jemima: Do I continue reading now?

Tumblebrutus: Go ahead.

Jemima: Okay! *continues*

"_I hope you don't all die (I don't really trust Mungojerrie to fly the plane.)_

_So my question IS NOT TO BE READ OUT LOUD. This time it is for anyone, but Blaze and Cori."_

Alonzo: Well… that problem was fixed.

Etcetera: Keep reading!

Jemima: *continues*

_"Would any of you help me set those two up? Just so Cori has a queenfriend and Blaze admits she likes him."_

Tugger: Hell yeah!

Munkustrap: KEEP THE NOISE DOWN!

Tugger: Sorry.

Asparagus: Is that a good idea?

Exotica: I think so.

Rumpleteazer: O' course, tis indeed. *cheeky smile*

Electra: She kept claiming that she didn't though. It might backfire.

Etcetera: Well they should totally!

Tumblebrutus: Are you sure?

Tugger: Come on, we now have an outside person!

Alonzo: This could actually be pulled off this time.

Asparagus: I'm still not sure that this is a good idea. Also, I found a letter from a LadyTeazer.

Tugger: *groans* Do I have to be nice?

Munkustrap: Just take the bloody letter and read it. It might help towards your future therapy.

Tugger: I wouldn't be talking if I were you, drunk.

Etcetera: Munk is drunk. *giggles* Drunky Munky!

*somewhere outside of the plane*

Coricopat: Was it just a sudden chill of wind or did something not too pleasant just occur?

Blaze: Who knows?

*back inside plane*

Tugger: Fine… I'll do it. *takes letter and reads*

"_Jesus, I KNOW I need therapy. Do you want to know how many times I've been told that? There is a reason why I'm not allowed near kitchen utensils and is barely trusted with a pencil… _

Anyway, I have a question for Munkustrap: Is it awkward and scary that I have seen stories where you and Macavity are paired up as forbidden lovers? *shudders* I know it creeps me out. What about you?

Oh, and I've seen stories where Alonzo is paired up with Macavity as forbidden lovers, except I can soooo see Alonzo doing that."

Tugger: For once she's being nice to me. *smiles slightly then reads on*

"And Tugger, I seriously HATE you. You need therapy as much as me."

Tugger: Damn…

Munkustrap: WHAT? MACAVITY AND… AND… ME?

Alonzo: … not impressed in the least.

Etcetera: *randomly* Ginakaina!

Alonzo: What?

Etcetera: I found a letter from her. I'm gonna read it now. *reads*

" *Huggles Admetus* He is soo adorable in this chapter! I love him… a lot…

I'd like to see… myself in England. *buys tickets* :) Then I can see ADMETUS! :O I love him *smooches and huggles Admetus*

Maybe they could see the royal wedding :D"

Admetus: *embarrassedly scratches ear* Erm… *blushes* Thanks. *evil stare from Electra*

Everyone: *hears moaning from outside*

Tugger: What the heck? Didn't we use super-glue?

Alonzo: So true…let's get the two.

*an hour and three bald patches later*

Blaze: What the hell possessed you to do THAT?

Coricopat: Try having your tail caught in an engine sometime. Then you'll understand true pain. *glances at singed tail*

Blaze: Or having your very fur stuck to the outside of a bloody aircraft!

Tugger: HEY! Let's all just relax and read one final letter… *spins around theatrically* Teazer, take it away!

Rumpleteazer: Thank ya, Tugg. Now we 'ave a letter sent from .Tuggy.

Everyone: *awkward glances to Teazer and Tugger*

Rumpleteazer: *reads*

"Hiya :) Well, if it were possible, could you fit in a question or two of mine?

Bomba- Are you mad at Tugger? Or do you accept his experimenting?

Blaze- What if you guys get to RUG and Tanto's not there? D:

Quaxo- Who exactly are your parents? Oh by the way, I think you're so cute, I just wanna hold your hand or something.

Tugger- From the moment I saw the movie for the first time, I knew I loved you. But now I can see that you love your cousin way more than you'll ever love me. I see how it is /3 (broken heart)"

Blaze: Sorry, but Bombalurina isn't here to answer your question at the moment. If we get to England and Tanto isn't there, I'm seriously going to flip my lid!

Tugger: *shifts uneasily in spot*

Blaze: Don't worry… *walks to pilot area*

Tugger: *sighs* What do I do now?

Munkustrap: I thought you were a heartbreaker by trade.

Tugger: Yeah, but now I feel guilty. *rests head in paws*

Mistoffelees/Blaze: *return to general passenger area*

Mistoffelees: Hi Tug.

Tugger: Hey, Misto.

Mistoffelees: What's wrong?

Tugger: Oh, me? Nothing at all. *fakes a smile*

Mistoffelees: I know you're not happy, please at least be honest with me. If something is troubling you, please just say what it is… *stops for a moment* Oh. *looks down*

Tugger: No… it's not what you think, Misto.

Mistoffelees: *sighs* I know you're not happy with… us. Honestly, I don't blame you. We're too different and I'm not even sure if I love you or if I was just curious about you. I know, I sound so shallow and I don't blame you if you decide to hate me for the rest of your life. You're the Rum Tum Tugger… and I'm just a black and white cat.

Tugger: *runs over to him and rests paws on Misto's shoulders* No, it's not like that at all. Just listen to me. Alright?

Mistoffelees: *wipes a tear* Alright.

Tugger: I do like you, I really do but this is just way too harmful. You're doubting yourself, I'm having similar thoughts. Maybe we should just relax for a bit.

Mistoffelees: *wipes another tear* I'm so sorry about this, but I have to do this. *takes Tugger's paws off of his shoulders.* I'm breaking up with you.

Tugger: *stunned*

Everyone else: *speechless*

Alonzo: *whispers to Munk* Isn't it usually the other way around?

Munkustrap: *whispers back* usually.

Mistoffelees: I hope that we can still be friends… listen, you still have Bomba. She would be a much more worthy mate then I would ever be even if I lived to be wiser than Old Deuteronomy.

Tugger: I… I understand. *sits down in seat*

Mistoffelees: I'm so sorry, Tug.

Mungojerrie: *in microphone* Sorry ta alarm ya but we're headin' inta a storm and such… just fasten' ya seatbelts and we'll be at our stop soon. Thank ya!

Rumpleteazer: Mungo? *runs off*

* * *

A/N: Okay, end of this chapter. Well… duh. *captain obvious moment*

Please send in your… pm or review of interest for the England chapter and PLESE tell me what you would like to look like. It'd help a LOT! :)


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Okay, I'm going to start off on an important note.

Firstly, magic cookies for all who asked to be in my special England chapter. This is the going to be the last chapter until the evil plan is unveiled. *evil laugh* So… ya'll have until Tuesday the 10th to send in final info for me.

Disclaimer: I claim ownership over Blaze (myself) and Tugger's misery is shared between LadyTeazer and I.

* * *

Munkustrap: Um… *rests paw on Tugger's shoulder* Hey Tug.

Tugger: *sobs* Just leave me alone, Munk.

Munkustrap: Don't cry, it's alright.

Tugger: I'm not crying. *looks up at Munkustrap* And no, you don't understand. Just leave me be, Munkustrap. Just leave me alone, okay?

Munkustrap: There's no point getting all upset about it, to be honest, we all thought that you'd be the one breaking up with Misto. I thought you understood why queens tend to be less than pleasant after you leave them.

Alonzo: Karma's a bitch.

Blaze: Don't you have your own line?

Alonzo: This particular phase happened to better suit the present incident.

Blaze: Then answer me this, why have you decided to sound more intelligent all of a sudden? I'd like to know.

Alonzo: Is there something wrong with not sounding like a mere idiot with every statement that leaves your mouth?

Blaze: I guess not.

Alonzo: Alright then.

Munkustrap: Stop it you two! Can't you see that I am currently trying to stop Tugger going all angst speech on our furry arses?

Alonzo/Blaze: …

Coricopat: The solution deems to be simple.

Everyone (but Misto and Tug): Explain.

Coricopat: Alright. First, our problem, is the Rum Tum Tugger feeling depressed and mildly in shock due to the fact that Mistoffelees have ended the romantic relation between to two.

Tugger: *rolls eyes* We know that, Einstein.

Coricopat: *clears throat* Secondly, our solution, would to be either mend the relationship between the Rum Tum Tugger and Mistoffelees or to simply find another two queens to heal their damaged metaphorical hearts.

George: So we're gonna play matchmaker for the two?

Coricopat: As I stated before, that is one possibility to solve the current predicament that has presented itself as of this moment.

George: Erm… okay then. *smiles*

Blaze Um… *gets slammed against seat* Isn't ANYONE worried about the plane's current state? We're in a bloody lightning storm for the Everlasting Cat's sake!

Etcetera: QUESTION TIME! *giggles*

Blaze: *facepaw*

Etcetera: This is from ..I1998 *reads*

"_Yes, it's me HairyspiderfromAustralia, I just changed my name._

_Ok, question time!_

_Blaze- As a human, what was your favourite thing to watch?_

_Cori- For the Everlasting Cat get with Blaze already or I swear I will till Mac to keep Tanto away from you for the next 100 years…_

_Munk- Wow… You, my protector, need help. NOW! What's the worst and best thing about being protector?_

_Please answer soon and I'll be waiting for you!"_

Blaze: Hmm… depends what you're referring to, I guess.

Coricopat: *hits head against seat in front of him* WHY? FOR THE LOVE FOR THE EVERLASTING CAT, WHY?

Munkustrap: *pats Cori on shoulder* It's alright.

Coricopat: *recovers from mild spaz* Aren't you going to answer your given question?

Munkustrap: Yeah… well, the best thing about being the protector would probably be the trust but there is so much pressure to deal with. You can't make a single mistake otherwise you will receive the responsibility speech. It is so tiring!

Pouncival: More questions! *reads*

"_CORIKINS!_

Misto- NO! BAD MISTY! YOU CAN'T BREAK UP WITH TUGGSIE! *starts sobbing*

_Munk- No more drinking. Period._

_Cori- You must answer these truthfully, also I made you some cookies. *blushes* Sooo questions for Corikins…_

_What is the extent of your psychic powers?_

_Do you have a crush on any queen?_

_You make the cutest faces in the movie. Why are you so cute?_

_Some fanfiction authors pair you with Tugger or Macavity. Fyi_

_I think that's all for now."_

Tugger/Coricopat: … *speechless*

Coricopat: I resent that idea thoroughly!

Blaze: Yeah… I've actually read hat before.

Coricopat: *death stare*

Blaze: Just putting that out there…

George: So have I!

Everyone: *weird glance*

Griddlebone: That is quite unexpected, almost a foreign action.

Coricopat: I shall answer the questions. My psychic powers aren't as majestic as Mistoffelees, though I am blessed with telepathy.

Blaze: Not to sound scary but I do as well, even ask MungojerrieLovaa!

Coricopat: *awkward silence then continues* I wasn't aware that my face had kitten-like properties.

Alonzo: The writer means that she finds you attractive.

Coricopat: *shuts up*

George: Anyway… can I read a letter out? Please?

Blaze: Alright then…

George: Awesome! *reads*

"_I'm kinda new here so please bear with me. Sorry! A bit long._

_Misto/Tugger- Waddya mean breakup? You are the Magical Marvelous Mystical Mr. Mistoffelees! You are forever worthy to be with Tugger. You are my sister's fav/idol and now you think you're just an ordinary black and white cat? Bah!_

_I'm kinda with Tuggy here about Tanto not being in RUG by the way. The odds are like 20-100. Not to spoil Cori's hopes on finding her or anything._

_As long as Teazer's at the pilot's cabin, do you guys think it would be cute if Jerrie and Teazer would be a couple even though Jerrie thinks of her as a friend?_

Don't read this one aloud:"

Alonzo: *reads over next part silently* Okay, Blaze and Cori, back outside!

Blaze/Coricopat: NOT A CHANCE!

Alonzo: Fine… *pushes them into pilot's cabin and locks door*

George: Okay, I'll continue! *reads on further*

"_When are you starting with the Blaze/Cori thing? Tugger or anyone, please help us out._

_P.S. My dad's fave is Tugger, not that he's gay or anything. Maybe it's because Tug's so groovy and he's kinda like Elvis or Mick Jagger. Tugs IS very popular in my country, even human girls freak for him._

P.S.S Why isn't George talking much anymore?"

George: I just read that letter! Though it is nice that some guys like me talking. *smiles*

Alonzo: When is the whole getting Cori with Blaze thing going to happen?

Mistoffelees: *ignores questions rudely*

Tugger: *slumps*

Etcetera: What's wrong, Tuggy? The nice writer just said good things to you. You're groovy and even have humans scream for you, HUMANS!

Tugger: *smiles weakly* Thanks Cettie.

Asparagus: Come on, Tug. Show us come dance moves!

Tugger: I'd really prefer not-

Alonzo: Yeah Tug.

Exotica: *smiles encouragingly*

Jemima: Please Tuggsie?

Electra: It'll be awesome!

Everyone present (besides Misto): *Claps in time with each other, chanting Tugger*

Tugger: *beams* Alright. *does a few typical Tugger-styled moves for a while*

*Meanwhile in the pilot's cabin*

Coricopat: Again we are to be forced to leave while they plot against the both of us, though I am thankful it isn't outside this time.

Blaze: *taps Cori on the shoulder*

Coricopat: *turns around* Yes?

Rumpleteazer/Mungojerrie: *kissing*

Blaze: *coughs*

Mungojerrie: *eyes move towards Blaze*

Rumpleteazer: *stops kissing Jerrie and smiles embarrassingly*

Mungojerrie: Sorry, kinda became bit unaware. Kinda.

Coricopat: We are sincerely sorry to disturb you. *embarrassed*

*back to the passenger's area*

Tugger: *stops dancing*

Everyone: *claps and cheers*

Tugger: Thanks to you all for making feel a bit better. *pulls up Misto*

Mistoffelees: What do you want?

Tugger: Your turn. *smiles*

Mistoffelees: WHAT?

Everyone: *chants Misto with clapping*

Tugger: Your audience awaits! *bows and sits*

Mistoffelees: *stands awkwardly* Erm… *walks behind Victoria* Alright, now for a little trick. *pulls white rose from behind Vicky's ear* A snow white rose for a snow white queen. *both smiles at each other*

Etcetera: My turn now!

Mistoffelees: *runs to her direction* Open your paws, Cetttie.

Etcetera: Okay! *opens hand*

Mistoffelees: *waves his paws over Cettie's* Presto!

Etcetera: *opens paws to find two small chocolates in cellophane wrapping* Yay! Thank you, Misto! *smiles then shares one chocolate with Pouncival*

Pouncival: Yummy!

Mistoffelees: And for my final act of today, I shall conjure not only an object, but a living, breathing creature! *closes eyes and waves hands* Presto!

Blaze/Coricopat: *appears with a slight complication*

Victoria: Oh dear.

Blaze: Hey! Why can't I move my paw!

Mistoffelees: Oh great…

Coricopat: *sighs* Mistoffelees, is there a particular reason that we are now conjoined?

Mistoffelees: *scratches ear* That was not supposed to happen, honestly! I got a bit too overexcited. I am so sorry! I really didn't mean to! *starts freaking out*

Blaze: Don't have a heart attack! Just use your magic to erm… un-conjoin us.

Mistoffelees: What if I do further damage?

Coricopat: You have admirable control over your powers, I have complete faith in your abilities.

Mistoffelees: *starts becoming really nervous* Alright then. Well… separate your paws as far as they can go without being in agonising pain.

Blaze/Coricopat: *exchange glances* Alright. *tries to pull paws apart*

Mistoffelees: Erm… now close your eyes as the light from the magic might damage your sight temporarily.

Coricopat/Blaze: *close eyes*

Mistoffelees: *closes eyes and concentrates* Presto! *lightning shoots out of paws and hits the two conjoined paws*

Blaze: Ow! *opens eyes* Um… it didn't work.

Coricopat: *opens eyes* Excuse me?

Mistoffelees: *facepaw* Sorry, we'll have to use scissors to cut the fur apart. Do you object to this?

Coricopat: *sighs* If that is what's required, I wouldn't object.

Blaze: Go ahead.

Mistoffelees: *conjures scissors and cuts the fur between the two paws*

Electra: Eh… Blaze?

Blaze: *looks at newly separated paw* Yes, Electra?

Electra: Your fur kind of changed colour slightly.

Blaze: How so?

Jemima: You've turned a slight yellowish now. A bit brown, a bit yellow.

Electra: In other words, somewhat a mix between Demeter and Pouncival.

Blaze: Strange… but alright.

Admetus: I've found another letter. Can I read it?

Blaze: Go ahead.

Admetus: Thanks, this is from Serenthena *reads*

"_Hello all! I have been following your bizarre adventure for a while, now its time for me to ask!_

_Coricopat: I understand that you like to keep your life personal, but couldn't you tell us if you like Blaze?_

_Misto: YAY! You finally broke up! I love you sooo much! Please say you'll be my tomfriend!_

And all you cats stop calling him sparkly I WILL KILL YOU ALL!

_Munkustrap: You poor guy. I understand the pressure you're under, I am the oldest in my family of 7 (yep, SEVEN!) but drinking won't take away the problems! You just gotta face them and take charge!_

_And try being nice to Blaze (It would be better to have her as an ally!)_

_I am on my way to England! Here I come Quaxo :) (I am not crazy Tugger!)_

_P.S. I forgot! Tugger, get a life! :P_

P.S.S. Alonzo: Behave yourself! I thought you were cool until now. :("

Coricopat: As I have said and repeated many times, I have no romantic interest in Ms. Blaze.

Mistoffelees: Well… I appreciate having someone against everyone else calling me sparkly. Though I don't accept request for dates from those who I have never met before. Sorry.

Munkustrap: I plan not to drink anymore. Thanks for the support. *looks at Tugger* And try to be nice to him, as he needs support as much as I do. *puts his left arm around his brother*

Alonzo: Why does everyone seem to hate me?

Blaze: *doesn't bother answering*

Blaze: Oh, and Tug.

Tugger: Yeah?

Blaze: With your new found confidence in the world, will you please read out this letter for everyone?

Tugger: Sure, I've got no problem with that… as long as it doesn't say LadyTeazer on it.

Blaze: Erm… lemma check. *reads front of envelope* Nope, it says Romano'sGoldenEmbodiment.

Tugger: Alright then. *opens and reads*

"_It's LadyTeazer."_

Tugger: Dirty tricks… whatever. *continues*

"_Tugger, dearest, I will NEVER be nice to you simply because it's too fun to read your reactions._

_Pair with Mistoffelees or you will feel the pain of my wrath. That's right; I'll chop off that beautiful mane of yours cause I know it's your pride and joy._

_Question 1 (to everyone): Why the HELL did you trust MUNGOJERRIE (of all cats) to fly a plane? I'm surprised you haven't all died yet. Don't worry Jer, I still love you!_

_Question 2: Am I the only one who has the urge to chop off Tugger's mane? If not, bring him down here to Florida. I've got my scissors ready. *chopchop*_

_Question 3: Jemima, who do you like? I know that Coricopat is taken by Blaze, but Iusually support him with you, if that's not creepy._

_I just realized I just complimented you, Tugger (about your beautiful mane). Be grateful the awesome LadyTeazer has decided to compliment a low-life like you ;D_

P.S. I hope this starts a fight with Tugger again XP"

Tugger: Okay, firstly, I don't need your sarcastic compliments as I have loyal friends that will support me. Even when times aren't the best, I know that they will. Take that, LadyTeazer! *pokes tongue out*

Jemima: I'm with Tumble though, not Cori. He's too old…*apologetic eyes* sorry Cori!

Coricopat: it's alright, Jemima. *smiles* And no, you're not the only one who has considered the option of chopping off the mane.

Blaze: If I were you, I'd get Sweeney Todd to do it.

Tugger: Gosh, you're nice.

Coricopat: I don't wish to do that as of this moment, though in the past I have. I'm being honest, alright?

Electra: Just leave me alone, Admetus!

Everyone: *turns to Electra*

Alonzo: What just happened?

Electra: Admetus can be that human's mate! I don't care! *walks away*

Admetus: Fine then! You're a mean Pollicle and I wish that I never became your tomfriend in the first place!

Alonzo: *sighs* Just relax, the both of you.

Electra/Admetus: Fine!

Mistoffelees: *walks over to Electra* It's alright.

Electra: Okay Misto.

Mistoffelees: *smiles*

Blaze: Would anyone object to two more letters then we can all relax. Okay?

Everyone: *variations of yeah, sure, okay, alright*

Blaze: This one's from Broadway and Books. *reads*

"Hola! Can I ask some question? Btw… Tugger and Quaxo made me all sad… and hi!…

_MUNGO: I LOVE YOU! And I ship you and Teazer (hi Teazer!) on occasion. (its LadyTeazer's doing XP) So you have to pick. You have two options. If I find you mated with someone random like Cassandra, I WILL hunt you down. It's me or Teazer only… _

_GUS: Hey I like acting and you're great at it so… do you gots any tips for someone like me?_

_EVERYONE ELSE: Love you guys! Thanks for dealing with my questions."_

Plato: We get a choice to deal with them?

Blaze: If you'd prefer being strapped to the outside of the plane, then you do.

Plato: Oh.

Mungojerrie: Hiya! Thanks foar loiking Teazer and I together! *smiles and puts arm around Rumpleteazer*

Gilbert: If he's here, then who's driving this contraption?

Mungojerrie: Okay, Gotta get backta the controls! *runs off with Rumpleteazer*

Blaze: Sorry, but Gus isn't here to answer your question.

Asparagus: He's my father, so I guess I could.

Blaze: Go on.

Asparagus: Alright, I remember him telling me years ago that if I wanted to be an actor. I had to focus before the performance, clear my mind and focus on the state of mind of my character. That's all I got! *smiles*

Blaze: That's pretty good advice. Now for our last question from JellicleJuggalo. *reads*

"_One quick question (provided it hasn't been asked already): Etcetera, how much sugar do eat in an average day?"_

Etcetera: *giggles* Pretty much whenever I get any. I'll eat it straight away! Though it can be hard to find in the Junkyard so Teazer and Mungo gets it for me!

Blaze: Now everyone can relax!

Everyone: *sits and fastens seatbelts*

Mungojerrie: *in microphone* 'Ello all, this is your pilot Mungojerrie.

Rumpletazer: *in microphone* And co-pilot Rumpleteazer!

Mungojerrie: *in microphone* We're at our stop, startin' landin' time! *plane starts lowering steadily*


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Ladies and gentlemen!

May I have your attention puh-lease! Do you wake up every morning in shame and despair, to find that your pillow is covered with hair?

…lol jokes. Just making an announcement reminds me of Toby from Sweeney Todd. Though we now have the special chapter. *huge smile* Full of Jellicles and the not-so-Jellicles. I must admit that the ride has been slightly uncomfortable… as being stuck in a plane with Tugger and Alonzo would be. Anyway, let the madness which is England begin!

Btw, unless specified, everyone's gonna have their fanfiction account name. It's just easier… much easier. Oh, for .Tuggy I used Carly so Cettie wouldn't go all Viking war cry on you like she did to me! *subconsciously rubs scar on cheek*

Disclaimer: Damn… ruin the moment, don't you? I DON'T OWN CATS! Grr…

*Everyone is either relaxing, sleeping or holding onto their armrests for dear life (as Blaze tends to be doing)*

Blaze: *mumbles to self* Please let me live… please let me live… *continues*

Tugger: *sighs* If we die, I'm going to murder you.

Coricopat: How do you expect to achieve that particular action when your life would have already been taken, as well as the one who you threaten to assassinate?

Tugger: Shut it, freak.

Coricopat: I resent that remark thoroughly.

Munkustrap: Don't make me go over there!

Tugger/Coricopat: Alright.

Rumpleteazer: *in microphone* Jellicles, we 'ave landed in England. Outta the plane!

Everyone: *awkward glances*

George: I didn't even feel anything.

Alonzo: So true.

Etcetera: *jumps up* Come on! Whaddya waiting for? *runs out with Pouncival*

Jemima/Tumblebrutus: *follows*

Everyone else: *all leaves the plane in an orderly manner… more or less*

*outside of plane*

Admetus: Where to now?

Blaze: I guess we could go to the Junkyard and leave some of the Jellicles there because who knows what is going to be there, keeping us away from Tantomile.

Munkustrap: Everyone, we need to make up the time we've lost so far. Forward! *starts walking into the area full of dark alleyways and tall buildings*

Pouncival: Hey! *runs after Munkustrap*

Everyone else: *follows the two Jellicle toms example*

Jemima: Cori?

Coricopat: What is it you wish to enquire about, Jemima?

Jemima: What happens when we find Tanty? Is she going to go with Mungo and you with Blaze?

Coricopat: *at a loss for words*

Jemima: Cori?

Coricopat: Well… we will return to the Junkyard and continue on from where we left off before all of these events occur.

Victoria: What about Blaze?

Etcetera: What's gonna happen to her?

Electra: It's not like she's human anymore.

Coricopat: I presume Mistoffelees will return her to her previous manifestation.

Etcetera: Erm… *scratches head*

Coricopat: What she happened to appear like before Macavity transformed her.

Etcetera: OH! Yeah, that's right… *smiles awkwardly*

Jemima: *giggles*

Munkustrap: *stops* Hey Pouncival, get back here! *chases him through alleyways while rest of the Jellicles try to keep up*

Pouncival: Come 'ere you little mouse! *keeps chasing then stops*

Munkustrap: WHY THE HECK DID YOU RUN OFF LIKE THAT?

Pouncival: There was a mouse but it ran into a tiny hole that not even Jem could fit into. *crosses arms in annoyance*

Munkustrap: *tries not to get pissed off* Just don't do it again.

Alonzo: Come on, let's just get back. *starts leading the group*

Everyone: *follows*

Plato: Hey brother

Admetus: *sadly* hey

Plato: What's wrong?

Admetus: Electra hates me.

Plato: She doesn't hate you, I was talking to her earlier-

Admetus: *interrupts* WHAT? YOU STOLE ANOTHER OF MY QUEENFRIENDS?

Plato: What? No way! I was just asking her what was wrong!

Admetus: Oh… sorry.

Plato: Anyway, she said that she just didn't want to be your queenfriend. She doesn't hate you though, she just wants to be regular friends. Okay?

Admetus: Yeah… alright then. Nothing else to be done but get on with life… or whatever you call this.

Plato: Being trapped by an insane psychopath who can read minds and knows everything about everyone?

Tumblebrutus: *chimes in* Are you talking about Coricopat?

Plato/Admetus: *laughs*

Plato: No.

Admetus: Just Blaze.

Alonzo: *yells* We're now officially home!

Everyone: *stampede into junkyard*

Tugger: Wait… why is it so quiet?

Blaze: Erm… Tug?

Tugger: Yeah? *gets tapped on shoulder by a queen with dark purple-ish fur and sapphire eyes*

.Tuggy: Hello *smiles*

Tugger: Hey there *returns smile*

Etcetera: *runs up* Tuggsie, who is this? *tries to look menacing*

Tugger: Well… um… I'm not too sure actually.

.Tuggy: My name's Carly *smiles awkwardly*

Etcetera: Okay… if you touch my Tuggsie, you will feel a world of hurt!

Blaze: *walks over* She isn't lying… believe me!

.Tuggy: Okay then.

Blaze: Well… this is awkward.

Tugger: As always when with you, Blazeykins.

Blaze: *death stare* What did you just call me?

Tugger: Nothing! Nothing at all!

Blaze: *still looks at him suspiciously* Whatever… so Carly, how are you?

.Tuggy: This is like nothing I've ever seen. All the Jellicles are here and everything… though this isn't the 'actual' Jellicle Junkyard.

Coricopat: Again, our simple hopes are shattered by the bearer of misfortune. *poked* Who just poked me? *sees a human girl wearing a long skirt, dorky glasses, pigtails and a shirt with Jareth's face on it*

Jenna the Writer: Hello Cori.

Coricopat: May I ask you a question, Ms. Blaze?

Jenna: Ha! You called her Ms. Blaze. *huge smile* YOU LIKE HER CORI, ADMIT IT!

Coricopat: *facepaw* Let me take an educated guess, you would happen to be Ms. Jenna?

Jenna: Yep!

.Tuggy: You came too?

Jenna: Of course, just to help Cori with his problem.

Coricopat: *sighs then facepaw again*

Jenna: See what I mean?

Etcetera: JENNNAAAAA! *flying tackle hug*

Jenna: *gets pushed to ground* Ouch?

Jemima/Electra/Victoria: *crowds Cettie and Jenna*

Blaze: *pushes through* Okay, some ground rules. 1. No trying to set people… or Jellicles up with anyone else. 2. Don't make anyone superglue anyone else again.

Jenna: *smirks* Fine.

Blaze: Anyway… loving the Jareth shirt!

Jenna: Thanks!

Tugger: *to Carly* So… where ya from?

.Tuggy: West Virginia.

Tugger: *isn't sure where West Virginia is* Awesome

Mistoffelees: Um… hello there.

.Tuggy: Hi.

Mistoffelees: just wondering… was there anyone else waiting to be revealed?

.Tuggy: Yeah.

Serenthena: *glomps Misto*

Mistoffelees: *standing awkwardly with a silver queen with black, arm/leg warmers and ears glomps him*

Serenthena: Hello Misto *smiles*

Mistoffelees: Hi *awkward smile*

Admetus: Who's this?

Mistoffelees: *best effort to shrug shoulders*

Serenthena: Serenthena is my name.

Admetus: Okay then. *gets the feeling of someone behind him*

Ginakabina: *hair styled as a curly brown Jewfro and brown eyes. Wearing black jeans, with a red low cut shirt and yellow flats and backpack on back*

Admetus: *turns around* Hi there

Ginakabina: Hello Admetus. *beams*

Admetus: *can't help but return smile*

Coricopat: Excuse my intrusion, may I ask how do all of you who aren't apart of the Jellicle tribe know all of our names?

Blaze: The movie.

Coricopat: Sorry, I did not consider that particular possibility.

Jenna: *sniggers* Just as you didn't see the possibility of meeting Ms. Blaze here.

Tugger: Ah yes. *tries to sound like Cori* The winds of fate were destined to blow on the two.

Jenna/Blaze/Coricopat: *awkward staring*

Carly: *walks over* Um… if anyone didn't notice, there's someone walking over here with a blonde afro and a hockey jersey…

Blaze: *turns* Oh… there is too.

JellicleJuggalo: Hello all.

Everyone: *waves more or less*

*Rumpleteazer strolls over*

JellicleJuggalo: Hi Teazer.

Mungo'sLittleTeazer: Nah, I'm Mungo'sLittleTeazer.

Mungojerrie/Rumpleteazer: Wha'?

Jenna: *spins around randomly, skirt twirls*

Blaze: So… is everyone here yet?

XXxXxGrandeTurtleXxXxX: Now we are. Call me Who.

Blaze: I'll keep that in mind… Who. *looks at black she-cat with white lightning bolt markings with silver paws and tail-tip with grey ear tips.*

Serenthena: *still glomping Misto*

Ginakabina: If anyone cares, I have a letter!

*Some minutes later*

Tugger: Read it already!

Ginakabina: Keep your mane on!

Tugger: *shuts up*

Ginakabina: This is from mystie21-12

"_Dear Misto, sorry about before. I didn't mean for you to dislike me. That was just my sister talking._

Don't let Misto read the following or Tugger preferably-"

Mistoffelees: This means something bad… doesn't it?

Blaze: *evil smile* Out.

Mistoffelees: But-

Blaze: OUT!

Mistoffelees: *mumbles then sneezes sparkles* Fine…

Blaze: You too, Tugger.

Tugger: *knows better than to argue*

Ginakabina: Back to reading.

"_Now my sister got this crazy idea of asking Macavity to turn Misto female. I guess it's just too clear the whole concept of people calling Tugs bi or gay. Just an idea, no need to do it if you don't like it."_

Blaze: *grins* Now there's an idea.

Munkustrap: Oh Everlasting Cat. *facepaw*

A/N: Everlasting Cat! I haven't updated in months! Sorry for this chapter being shorter than usual but it WILL continue on. This was just quickly written to make sure people knew that this isn't gonna be a dead fic.

I also sincerely thank mystie21-12 for a possible idea and all of my not-so-Jellicle helpers.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Since the whole attempt to write one chapter a day thing fails on my behalf, I'll keep it at one update a week. Hopefully that proves more manageable.

So we left off at mystie21-12's request for a possible sex-change on Misto's behalf. Also a continuation of the England chapter/s.

"_Now my sister got this crazy idea of asking Macavity to turn Misto female. I guess it's just too clear the whole concept of people calling Tugs bi or gay. Just an idea, no need to do it if you don't like it."_

Blaze: *grins* Now there's an idea.

Munkustrap: Oh Everlasting Cat. *facepaw*

Jenna: *whispers into Etcetera's ear*

Etcetera: *giggles* *whispers into Jemima's and Electra's ears*

Jemima/Electra: *continues this game of Jellicle Whispers*

Blaze/Cori: *confused*

Coricopat: If we were to somehow achieve this seemly impossible task, how would we know if the effect that was predicted would in fact be the correct outcome?

Admetus: Wha?

Plato: *mutters* Simple-minded tom.

Ginakabina: Anyway… we'll discuss this later. Continue on!

_"Guys have you heard of these cats named Sillabub, Carbuckety and Olivia? They appear originally from the musical here in my country. (The tickets are worth like an arm and a leg.) Sillabub kinda looks like Jemima if you ask me. She even filled in most of Jemima's spots in the film._

_One of the theatre customers just squealed "My gosh! Rum Tum's so cute!" like that. Told yah you have fans, Tugs._

_Skimbleshanks- You're one of my sister's favs and mine too. Generally, what kind of tea do you drink while patrolling around the train?_

_Blaze- You're so cool and sassy. My sister likes it when you kick Munkus' butt so whenever he drinks again, you know what to do._

_Etcetera- What's your favourite candy that gets you all hyper?"_

Etcetera: ALL CANDY! *starts jumping around*

Skimbleshanks: Calm down, hun. No need for all this jumpin'.

Etcetera: Okay, uncle Skimble. *sits down but still twitches*

Skimbleshanks: Well… I do enjoy my tea with a few drops of cream and such.

George: Well… actually Carbuckety and Olivia were my siblings… They disappeared quite a while ago.

Coricopat: My condolences.

George: Thanks… I think? *confuzzled face*

Jemima: I have a sister?

Blaze: Erm… I think what she means to say is that there is another Jellicle kinda like you. A sort of unrelated twin you could say.

Jemima: Really? Wow! That's swell! *smiles*

Tugger: *struts back* Hey

Alonzo: Apparently some random chick thinks you're cute.

Tugger: Oh really? *fluffs mane* Well… of course. *winks at Etcetera*

Munkustrap: *facepaw again* For the love of the Everlasting Cat…

Serenthena: Don't you DRE TURN MISTO FEMALE! OR I WILL HAVE TO GO CRAWY RABID FAN-GIRL ON YOU! IT WILL BE WORSE SINCE I HAVE CLAWS! *smiles*

Tugger: What the?

Everyone else: …

Serenthena: Thank you, now Tugger, I just wanted to say that I do think you're cool! You are a great dancer, and God you can dance! I'm just not into the lady killers.

Tugger: Erm…

Serenthena: And! You do realise you're kissing your nephew? 'Cause Misto IS youre nephew! And what about Bomba? Aw… Misto is so cute! By the way, I want to join the Cori/Blaze club! Blaze you are the best!

Tugger: Well…

Blaze: *imagines a giant anime-styled sweat drop appearing on head*

Mungo'sLittleTeazer: *decides to join in fan-girl rant* WHERE DID YOU LEARN TO FLY, YOU AWESOME COUPLE OF CATS? You two are so cool!

Mungojerrie: Sorta natural, oi guess. *bows*

Mungo'sLittleTeazer: Munk, I wouldn't drink too much. You don't want to know what happened to Tugger when he drank whiskey in my story.

Munkustrap: *mutters* I'm really not having a good day…

Mungo'sLittleTeazer: Pounce, Can I haz you? I promise to take good care of you and give you LOTS of cookies!

Pouncival: COOKIES?

Mungo'sLittleTeazer: YES!

Pounce/MLT: *huge smiles*

Ginakabina: *glomps Admetus*

Admetus: *awkward smile*

Ginakabina: *buries head in Addie's shoulder*

Admetus: *purrs and tickles Gina's neck with tail*

Serenthena: *wanders off*

Tumblebrutus: Not awkward at all…

Plato: Yeah… *watches Mungo'sLittleTeazer and Pounce skipping around singing 'Cookies cookies cookies'*

Carly: Should I read another letter to make this not-so-awkward?

Blaze: Be my guest.

Carly: This is from Bookwormtori216 *reads*

"_Hi everyone! I love this story! Misto you are my favourite! How dare they call you twinkle-toes! Anyway here are questions:_

_George: Are you in the movie? I don't recognise you._

_Jemima: You are amazing! I love your voice! Can you give me singing lessons?_

_Blaze: Will you kick Alonzo in the bad spot for hurting Jemima? Thanks._

_Misto: You are an amazing dancer! Do you do any other styles than ballet?_

_That's it! Oh and Cori, I hope you find Tanto! Macavity sucks! Bye!"_

Jemima: Maybe… I've never taught anyone before.

Tori: *appears behind her* Maybe you could try?

Jemima: *nearly has mini heart attack from the red-haired girl appearing*

Blaze: I guess I could try that, any objections Alonzo?

Alonzo: *is too scared to say anything back*

Quaxo: *tries to walk with Serenthena hanging off him* Yeah… I have done jazz before.

George: Nah… I wasn't in the movie.

Tori: Oh okay. I just didn't recognise you, that's why I asked.

Quaxo: *gets Serenthena off leg then gets glomped by Tori*

Alonzo: *tries to suppress laughter*

Serenthena: *deathstares Tori*

Quaxo/Blaze: *deathstares Alonzo*

Alonzo: *returns to being silent and motionless*

Blaze: Yeah…

Victoria: May I read some questions? *preens fur*

Blaze: Here *passes letter*

Victoria: Well… this only has the initials RM. *reads*

"_Macavity, this is just some random questions._

_What is your favourite colour (other than blood red)?_

_Why did you ever take a liking towards Demeter?_

_Why do you hate every single living thing in your life?_

_Is it because you're lonely that you stole Tanto?_

_Are you afraid that you might be getting your butt kicked soon?_

_Well that's all for now. *starts laughing like a maniac while skipping for Grandma for a fresh batch of knives… I mean cookies*"_

Munkustrap: My day couldn't get any worse until…

Macavity: *appears in a red smoke*

Electra: FINALLY! Something at least half sinister.

Macavity: *glares* I have come to answer your pitiful questions, anonymous human author.

Electra: *mutters under breath*

Macavity: Black. The colour of the dark of ages past and the night that ends at last.

George: Isn't that…?

Macavity: You slain the dreamer, that is why I truly hate you all.

Blaze: Huh?

Macavity: I may walk a lonely road, not sure where it goes but its home to me and I walk alone.

Blaze: …

Macavity: I feel immortal, I am not scared. *mutters* No, I'm not scared.

Blaze: STOP SINGING SONG LYRICS!

Macavity: ROLLING IN THE DEE- *receives kick in a very uncomfortable place for a tom*

JellicleJuggalo: Ouch.

Jenna: *holds up score card reading 9.5*

Macavity: *vanishes in puff of smoke*

Jenna: *discreetly drags Cori's unconscious body away from sight*

Electra: It was bearable until the final part…

Blaze: *falls to ground unconscious*

Jenna: *smiling gleefully* I have a plan. It is a genius plan. So… the plan is simple. Lock them in a room together. No food. No water. Once they realise certain death is approaching, they'll admit their feelings for each other. *smiles* So… who will assist me in my plan?

A/N: No idea how this works when I'm unconscious… but anyway. First person to list the songs that Macavity sang part of gets a special prize! And don't forget to send in more questions. I'm all out for now!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: What a long break... *unhappy look*

Damn thy computer for art breaking upon thyself! Okay... enough with the terrible Shakespearen speech and onto the chapter which is erm... *checks date* two/almost three months in the making! -.-

Well now it is time to continue where we left off ages ago and so on...

* * *

Oh *turns to Tugger* Licorice Mitski says you're an amasing dancer and singer. *Proceeds to return to unconcousness*

Jenna: *walks back* Hey Sparkletoes.

Quaxo: *no response*

Jenna: Hey, hey Sparkletoes!

Quaxo: *continues to ignore*

Jenna: SPARKLETOES!

Quaxo: WHAT?

Jenna: *smiles* Do you know how many kittens, siblings, lovers, and cousins you have? Cause browsing though , you have a whole hell of a lot.

Quaxo: Erm... no.

Victoria: I am his only sister.

Munkustrap: I'm sure he doesn't have illegimitate kittens anywhere...

Tugger: *coughs*

Munkustrap: *rolls eyes*

Serenthena: I'll help! Me, me, me!

Jenna: Alright... so now we lie in wait for the two to admit their love.

*Meanwhile*

Coricopat: *groans* Ow...

Blaze: WHAT THE HELL?

Coricopat: What tortures are we to be subjected to now? *facepaw*

Blaze: At least you aren't tied to something by the neck...

*Returning to the majority*

Etcetera: SUGAR! *jumps around*

Munkustrap: Alright... who gave Etcetera sugar?

Everyone: *doesn't look into Munk's eyes*

Pouncival: LETTER!

Mungo'sLittleTeazer: Yay!

Quaxo: Just read it.

Pouncival: From GET YOUR PAWS OFF MY MISTO.

Quaxo: *awkward/questioning glance*

Mungo'sLittleTeazer: Don't ask.

Ginakabina: *hugs Admetus*

Pouncival: *reads*

_"Hi it's Angel Loves Coricopat!_

_Just changed my name! And reason I have changed my name is because I just found out that Cori is boring. No offense AND NOW I LOVE MISTOFFELEES! And reason why I haven't been writing questions because I have been reading Labyrinth stories with the ohhh sooo hot David Bowie._

_Ok questions._

_Mistofeelees- I don't understand why that don't have a MFC (Mistoffelees fan club) they should. And have you ever considered being with Jemima?_

_Tugger- Have you ever done a prank on Munkustrap?_

_Munkustrap- How would you feel if I told you I have a picture of you in my room with a target on it and every once in a while I throw knifes at it?_

_Etcetera- If you had to choose between sugar and Tugger which would you choose?_

_And for Macavity..._

_IF YOU EVER COPY JARETH WITH THE GLITTER EVER EVER EVER EVER AGAIN I WILL FIND YOU TIE YOU UP OPEN YOUR INSIDES THROW YOU TO THE SHARKS KILL THE SHARKS GET YOUR DIGESTED BODY PARTS AND REVIVE YOU ONLY TO DO THE SAME THING OVER AND OVER AND OVER AND OVER AGAIN UNTIL YOU GROVEL AT MY FEET ASKING FOR MERCY!_

_Anyway thanks :)"_

Munkustrap: *facepaw*

Quaxo: Oh great... please don't hurt me. *hides from Serenthena and Tori*

Ginakabina: Yesh! I get some Addie love *fistpump*

Admetus: *smiles*

Tugger: Of course *bows* I mean, who wouldn't pull a prank on him?

Munkustrap: ... me.

Etcetera: NOOOEESSSS! *runs away screaming*

Electra: Oh great... *walks off after her*

Macavity's voice: *heard in the background* Bring it biatch!

Everyone: ...

Mungo'sLittleTeazer: OMG that is so me! I'm sorry for Mac, that must've hurt but he deserved it for singing that song. No offence to Adele fans. Anyway, I love being in London! Jenna, if you need a volunteer to guard the door let me. I don't think too much so if Cori tries to read my mind (if he can, I can't remember if he can or not) he will probably end up listening to Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer in loop *pokes toungue out*

Alonzo: Of course *smirks*

Mungo'sLittleTeazer: *starts poking Alonzo* I'll go get the icy water. *walks off to find icy water to wake Alonzo up from being frozen*

Carly: Letter time! *reads* From Bandling

_"Hi!_

_Mistoffelees/Quaxo, you're my favourite character. I have a few random questions. (Sorry for abriviating your names... please don't kill me._

_Munku: Why are you the protector of the tribe?_

_Skimble: What's your favourite place you've been?_

_That's all for now! Thanks :)"_

Plato: For all that has befallen us, I doubt abriviations of names aren't that much of a concern.

Quaxo: Erm... *runs from possible glomping*

Munkustrap: I am Dueteronomy's eldest son and the next Jellicle leader, as the leader typically protects the tribe, I help my father as he isn't as able-bodied as he once was.

Tugger: *cough* suck-up *cough*

Skimble: Well my favourite place would hafta be Scotland, tis a nice land indeed *smiles*

George: MY TURN! *opens letter* From YoursForAllEternity

_"Coricopat: Are you gay? If you are, who do you like? If you are not, why don't you like Blaze? *sad face appears*_

_Tugger: Don't worry Tugger, you're too good for Misto. Please date Munkustrap. If you either date or kiss Munkustrap, I will love you forever._

_Blaze/Tugger/Munukstrap: WHERE IS DEMETER AND BOMBALURINA? I MISS THEM?_

_Everyone:If you could be a human, what would you look like and what would your name and behaviour and hobbies be?_

_That's it._

_Can't wait to see what you guys get up to."_

Tugger/Munkustrap: *awkward glance*

Munkustrap: If you do, I swear I'll rip your tail off!

Everyone: *speechless*

Jenna: *hits Munkustrap with ruler* Bad Munku!

Munkustrap: *hisses*

*Meanwhile*

Coricopat: Hey...

Blaze: Yeah?

Coricopat: Why is there a glowing letter in front of me?

Blaze: No idea...

Coricopat: *reads* WHAT THE FUCK? I'M NOT FUCKING GAY!

Blaze: ...

*Returning*

Etcetera/Electra: *walks bacK*

Mungo'sLittleTeazer: *hides behind them holding red bucket of icy water*

Alonzo: *oblivious*

Mungo'sLittleTeazer: *throws on him* HA! *victory dance*

Alonzo: ...


	18. Merry Christmas and all that stuff

A/N: Alright, firstly I'd like to wish everyone a very merry Jellicle (or Pollicle) Christmas. May the Everlasting Cat's little cousin grant you all the presents you wish for!

Sorry for not being able to update as regularly as hoped, mostly due to a crappy computer... Anyway, again I hope everyone has a great Christmas and a happy New Year! Let's hope the new year will prove more successful!


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Finally I can regularly update with my new laptop!**

**I feel devastated that it had been left this long… but oh well, I'm back baby! *coughs and looks to ground awkwardly***

* * *

*Returning to Cori and Blaze*

Coricopat: The temperature is quite low.

Blaze: What are you implying?

Coricopat: Oh nothing significant… Just an observation.

Blaze: I see…

Coricopat: They appear to be a persistent bunch, as I have observed.

Blaze: Any reason for the sudden interest in forming a conversation?

Coricopat: Well I am dehydrated, starving, numb in my legs and thought maybe a little distraction was in order.

Blaze: Please don't mention anything about food. *clutches grumbling stomach*

Coricopat: Hmm… wouldn't be simpler if I told you something?

Blaze: What do you mean?

Coricopat: Well the meaning of why I haven't had a relationship with any Jellicle or other in the past and now, in the present as this conversation unfolds.

Blaze: … and why is that?

* * *

Mungojerrie: Oi everyone! Got 'another letter!

Rumpleteazer: Well 'urry up and read it!

Mungojerrie: Okay. *reads*

"_Hello! I'm Shego and I have some questions for my favourite tom, Mungojerrie! *squeal*_

_Mungo, I'm glad you and Teazer finally kissed! When did you realise you loved her? What was it like working for Macavity? Did he treat you badly? If he did I'll kill him! Anyway, I hope you guys find Tanto soon! Wish you luck and keep warm in Britain!" _

Mungojerrie: Well workin' with Mac wasn't that bad, we got thirty percent of the money when the products were sold plus free food!

Rumpleteazer: Well kissin' Jerrie was heaps awesome and I'd do it again! *grabs shoulders and kisses Mungojerrie*

Mungojerrie: *blushes*

Munkustrap: While this lovey-dovey romance is happening, not only is Tantomile still missing, Coricopat and Blaze are probably half-way to death…

Etcetera: So… anyone got sugar?

Munkustrap: … *facepaw*

Electra: I found another letter.

George: Well read it!

Electra: *does so*

"_Now… QUESTIONS!_

_Munkustrap: PLEASE LET TUGGER KISS YOU! PLEASE!_

_Coricopat: If you HADHADHAD to like three guy cats, who would they be?_

_Tugger: Have you ever hated who you were and just wanted to be another cat?_

_Blaze: If you HADHADHAD to like three girl cats who would they be?_

_Munkustrap: Same question as Coricopat._

_Munkustrap/Coricopat/Blaze: If you answer my questions (I'mma girl by the way) I'll tell you the three girl cats I like are…_

_Macavity: Do you like Munkustrap? Like, LIKE LIKE. And, don't you get tired of being evil? And, finally, I think you should was the anime Death Note and tell me what you think of L and Light._

_Munkustrap: Why don't you want Tugger kissing you?"_

Munkustrap: … the fuck?

Tugger: Tsk tsk… Munk used a naughty word. *laughs*

Munkustrap: Shut it.

Tugger: Answer the nice ladies questions now, Munk. Wouldn't want to be rude now, would you? *smirks*

Munkustrap: Well I refuse to kiss Tugger plainly because not only is he another tom, HE'S MY FREAKING BROTHER!

Jemima: *cries* So you don't like cats being in love?

Munkustrap: *sighs* It's wrong for two cats, if they're both toms or both queens, to be together. It is against Jellicle tradition.

Tugger: No it isn't, you're just a freaking homophobe!

Munkustrap: SAY WHATEVER THE EVERLASTING CAT YOU WISH, IT ISN'T RIGHT! *storms off*

Alonzo: Sorry Munk… but I don't agree with you this time.

Tugger: Just leave him…

George: Hmm… shall we just finish answering?

Tugger: Sure… well I'm not getting into the sappy emotional crap but yeah…

Mistoffelees: I'll just poof this over to Cori and Blaze… *does so to the letter*

* * *

Coricopat: *interrupted* Oh… it appears we are to answer yet another letter.

Blaze: Just get on with it…

Coricopat: *reads* Well… if I am required to answer this, I'd say either Admetus, Alonzo or Mungojerrie. I wish not to elaborate either…

Blaze: *takes letter * Hmm… probably Demeter, Jemima or Electra. *letter suddenly poofs from paws*

Coricopat: I'd expect such…

Blaze: What is that meant to mean?

Coricopat: Just another observation… I'll get back to my story now…

* * *

*deep laughter heard in the distance*

Electra: *sighs* Since Demeter isn't present, I suppose it is my job is to now exclaim 'oh Macavity'?

Plato: You don't have to be so sarcastic…

Electra: Like you're any better…

Macavity: *appears in cloud of smoke* Why must you ruin my dramatic entrances, young ignorant kitten?

Electra: Simply because I do not see you as a menacing evil, more like an attention seeking puppy dog.

Macavity: Well… *loses motivation to become evil* I see. I'll just answer the questions and leave… No, I do not like Munkustrap. He is highly irritating, destroyed my life and took my girl from me… He's the reason I try to be evil. First I was too good, now I am too evil. *sighs*

Victoria: Wow… I never saw you as capable of actual emotion.

Macavity: Additionally I have watched Death Note, infiltrating Blaze's mind, majority of the thoughts were about Light's pathetic attempts at being evil and how she idolises L's ability to have so many sweets in his possession.

Etcetera: *looks up* Sugar?

Macavity: Yes… sugar. Well if anybody cares, I'll leave this letter from Inferno of Darkness here… *drops letter and vanishes*

Pouncival: Woah… *looks around then picks up letter*

"_Misto, why is your tail so wimpy in the movie? Also I love you, you're adorable and I really just want to hug you forever. Were you aware that there is a demon with a name similar to yours? Mephistopheles/Mistoffelees._

_Munkus is cool to, mainly because of how flustered he got during *dramatic voice* the Aweful Battle of the Pekes and the Pollicles. Just lay off the drinks. May I catnap you two please?_

_Rum Tum Tugger: You sir are a terrible bore._

_Teazer/Jerrie: You both rock, you're two of my favourite cats. Can you teach me your thieving ways, please?_

_Blaze/Cori: Denial doesn't look good on anyone. Get over it, kiss, admit your love for one another, and become mates. I rule the realm of nightmares and can and will haunt your _every_ sleeping moment, and with the amount of times people pass out in this fic, that's going to be quite often."_

Mistoffelees: Please don't… *hides yet again*

Tugger: I? A bore? Well you, sir, you an ignorant… erm… *tries to think of sophisticated word*

Alonzo: Just give up Tugger.

Jenna: Yeah, it's better if you do.

Tugger: *grunts*

Rumpleteazer: Aww yeah!

Mungojerrie: Gonna 'afta charge a price though.

Rumpleteazer: A shiny doo-dad per lesson!

* * *

Coricopat: The reason is… *another letter poofs in*

Blaze: What the hell?

Coricopat: Apparently if we refuse to kiss, admit undying love and mate, we are to suffer an eternity of horrid nightmares whilst passing out.

Blaze: Meh. Nothing unordinary for me…

Coricopat: I am torn between enquiring and knowing that I am better off not to ask…

* * *

Admetus: What's gonna happen with Blaze and Cori?

Jenna: Give it a day or two… I think. People can only go three days without water? Right? Or is it five?

Alonzo: *shrugs shoulders*

Jenna: All I know is if they don't admit it soon… *makes a line across throat and a chopping noise*

George: I see…

Jemima: Questions everybody!

"_To Jemima: First of all, who are your parents? I think the most popular belief is that you're the daughter of Munkustrap and Demeter. Are they right? If not, then who? What's with the 'singing to the moon' thing that we see in the movie? Do you have some connection to the moon or something? You're sooo cute, and I love your voice!_

_Macavity: Um… I know you're evil but… what exactly is the point of capturing Tantomile and terrorizing everyone? You seriously need to get a life. AND a week long visit from Jennyanydots (to keep you from idle and wanton destroyment… and to get you to do something USEFUL for a change)_

_Also! Personally, when it comes to the whole 'gay' thing, I'd have to agree with the kittens… EWWW! So, Tugger, get back with Bombalurina! I mean it! You guys make an awesome couple!_

_And Mistoffelees… Quaxo, or whatever your name is, don't worry about Tugger. He's too old for you anyway… not to mention that he's a… well… a HE. If you're looking for a good queenfriend, why not ask your sister, Victoria? I'm sure she'll have some advice._

_Oh! And to Victoria: You're sooo beautiful and I love the way you dance! By the way, what's with the touchy-feely dancing between you and your brother at the Jellicle Ball? I don't really get that part."_

Jemima: Hmm… well my mummy is Demeter but she never told me who my daddy was. I know Munk is my step-daddy but I don't know my real daddy.

Macavity: *appears in non-cheesy theatrical way* The only reason I am evil is because it is the only way I've ever accomplished anything in my life! Nobody ever cared or took notice of Macavity in the old days… *disappears*

Electra: Great… yet another angst rant.

Tugger: … why is everybody so against me?

Mistoffelees: *looks at ground awkwardly* I did like Tugger… like the other queens did… he was the only cat who ever took interest in me… Before that, I only ever concentrated on working of my magical skills so yeah… I wouldn't have a clue how to treat a queen.

Victoria: Why thank you, miss, for that comment. Um… the touchy-feely part was simply because it isn't that strange for us cats. If it was a complete stranger then of course it'd be strange… but siblings aren't that different. Might sound strange to a human but it is normal for us.

* * *

*A random person appears in the confined room*

Blaze: WHAT IS WITH PEOPLE AND RANDOMLY APPEARING?

Coricopat: Calm down…

Skyfireflight16: *sneaks in food and drinks* Here you are. There's plenty so don't worry about having to ration or anything. Be careful with the coloured Gatorade, if you spill it, it'll stain your fur, and then they'll know what we've been up to.

Coricopat: We really appreciate the help as death was soon to visit.

Skyfireflight16: You guys would be okay together, but I think that the rest of them are overreacting a bit. By the way, if you really don't like each other, is there any cat you DO like that way?

Coricopat: I prefer not to answer any question as these people will continue to torment the two of us…

Skyfireflight16: Blaze, are you still polka-dot underneath that dye? Or are you naturally going to get some 'normal' fur colour?

Blaze: You should ask Macavity… he's the reason I'm all furry and got a tail. *flicks said tail*

Skyfireflight16: Well I better leave before I get caught. *scurries off*

* * *

Munkustrap: *returns* So… does anyone want to read this?

Etcetera: Munk, you smell like yucky!

Alonzo: Lay off the alcohol mate.

Munkustrap: Shut it!

Alonzo: Relax mate! Just saying…

Munkustrap: *reads with slightly slurring of words*

"_Bad Patsy, saying the F word twice like that!_

_Munk, why did you let Mungo and Rumple fly the plan then drive the van the second time?_

_Mungo and Rumple, me and a friend of mine like to pretend that we are yours kittens and whenever I get into trouble she is like 'Why did you steal ground money that rightfully belonged to the toms without me?' Can I come on the adventure too, and Cari-anne? We would like our names to be Mungoteazer and Rumplejerrie (I am getting our owner to write for me as I am a cat) and, pretending that you two are our parents, guess what colour our coat is. I love Rumpleteazer and Cari-anne loves Mungojerrie!_

_Anyway, Tugger, why are you such a smart alick?_

_Alonzo, why are you being so bad all of a sudden?"_

Rumpleteazer: Well if ya can foind us, we're 'appy to 'ave ya here!

Mungojerrie: Oi always wanted to 'ave kitts! *smiles*

Tugger: Very few toms say that Jerrie… Teazer must be a real special queen… *mutters*

Alonzo: … I have off days. Like anybody else…

Munkustrap: I gave up trying to keep control of this situation before Tantomile was abducted so I am not going to bother anymore with the stupid 'protector' thing. *starts reading another letter he picked up*

"_Munkustrap: I have to ask, how is it you have not gone absolutely insane yet from ALL the stuff you've got to deal with, not just this mess. I deal with idiots on a daily basis… and I don't think I have anything on you and your patience. You are amazing, but instead of booze, try violent videogames._

_Tugger: … You're awesome and I support anything so long as you and the partner are HAPPY… but I adore Misto more also if YOU hurt HIM I'll find a way to hurt you *sweet smile*_

_To all the kittens: You guys are all so cute! Sugar for everyone! (sorry Munk…)_

_Mungo and Rumple: I LOVE LOVE LOVE you guys! Especially the accents… How's it feel now that you're togwther?_

_Um… I think that's it for now… heh… hope you find Tantomile soon!"_

Munkustrap: Wow… I do have more patience then I thought… Maybe I could use this to help make myself a better Jelli-

Tugger: Shut it…

Electra: Way to ruin a motivational speech…

Tugger: …

Kittens: *raiding bag filled with sugary goodness*

Mungojerrie/Rumpleteazer: *asleep in each others arms*

Tugger: I'm off to do something productive… *wanders off*

* * *

**A/N: There… all questions answered in one hit!**

**This story has been going for over a year now and coming up on the twentieth chapter…**

**Sorry but might have to cut additional characters (besides Jellicles) as I am having a lot of difficulty remembering everything that has happened to date so yeah…**


	20. OOC: Apologies and Goodbye

It has been months since I have wrote anything on here… Well I'm afraid this will be my final post as Blazenaire Alda as after all this time, I've gone way too far behind on my writing and just overwhelmed with the amount that I need to update.

Meanwhile I am creating a new account to try and revamp my passion for fanfiction, from now on my account in use will be 'Salmiakki Skittles' in turn. Most of my future works will probably revolve around anime, but if I do get enough interest, I will try revamping some of my older unfinished works such as 'Interview With A Jellicle Or Two' or possibly 'Musical Mishaps'.

Well goodbye for now, possibly I may get to hear from you in the future on my new account.

Blaze.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Okay… It's midnight and I randomly started going through this account. Yes, I had created a new one but honestly didn't get very far with it and since I miss this story so much and it's been a really long time… Time for a well overdue update!

Life does get in the way occasionally, along with cosplaying! Yes… Blaze here cosplays anime characters now, mainly Hetalia but there are a few others. Any other cosplayers among you guys here? Anyway… Back to the subject at hand!

Although since I've really lost touch with IWAJOT, I'm afraid for at least a few chapters I'm going to have to leave out the reviewer-inserts but I may bring them back if anybody requests. And finally, I shall apologise for such a short chapter but I realised that there were actually only three unanswered questions.

Electra: *looks down at her tail idly flickering* So… How long exactly are Blaze and Coricopat meant to be locked together?

Admetus: *shrugs his shoulders lightly*

Pouncival: Wasn't until they both were saying that they were liking each other? Because everybody knows that it's true! *silly grin*

Etcetera: Yeah! I wonder how long it will take? *looks around*

Munkustrap: *mutters to himself about the situation* Can't we just get along with finding Tantomile? We are wasting time just sitting here waiting for those two, time which could be better used actually looking for her.

Tugger: Oh lighten up, bro. *nudges his shoulder, brandishing a letter* Look what I found. *smirks*

Munkustrap: Oh great… *sighs*

Tugger: I'll just take that as a sign to read then. *starts reading* This is from Tuggerfan181, a rather great name if you ask me. *winks*

Munkustrap: *groans* Just get on with it, Tugger.

Tugger: Now now… No need to get your tail in a knot! *starts reading again*

"_Hi hi!_

_Tugger: Can I have a hug, Tugsie? Pleease? *kitten eyes*_

_Cetty: Sugar! *gives cupcake*_

_Misto: Can I call you Sparkly Sparkle Sparkeleson?_

_Quaxo: Are you offended that almost nobody knows who you are?_

_Well, that's for all now! Byeeeeeee!"_

Tugger: Well of course, I'd be happy to give all my fans a hug. *smiles and winks*

Munkustrap: *facepaws*

Etcetera: Oh yay! *takes a bite of the cupcake*

Victoria: *rolls her eyes*

Etcetera: *doesn't notice and continues eating the cupcake happily*

Quaxo: I guess… Everybody seems to like Mistoffelees more than Quaxo. It makes sense though, in a way… *looks down*

Admetus: No need to be so glum, you're still a good friend of mine. *smiles*

Quaxo: You think so..? *looks up and smiles back lightly*

Tumblebrutus: Of course! After all, who helped us guys play that prank on Skimble last Tuesday?

Quaxo: Yeah, that's true. *chuckles softly*

George: So don't be down!

Quaxo: Okay, thank you. Who knows what we'd do without our small group of toms?

Etcetera: *finished her cupcake* Yay! Quaxo is happy again… Oh, would you like to read the next one? *runs over next to him, smiling widely and hands him the envelope*

Quaxo: Ohh… I would be happy to. *opens the envelope* This is from Mystie21-12.

"_Oh my god, it's been so long since I've sent you guys my questions and requests. Anyway, let's get down to business._

_Still, my idea that was previously mentioned is still interesting. Again, you guys don't need to make Misto a girl if you don't want to._

_Tugger, I hope you will/have sort/sorted your problems out. Everybody who's been hassling you with the source of whatever is keeping you down, should forget about it unless it is that bad of an issue. *Ahem* So my question for you is…What were you like when you were a kitten? You too Munkustrap, what were you guys like back then? And who are your guys' mother? Is it Grizabella? If she is, why did you treat her like an outcast?_

_That's all for now."_

Tugger: Ahh… *rubs the back of his neck hesitantly* Well you know, I'm not one to go on about emotions and stuff like that… But as kittens, of course I was just as good looking as I am now. It isn't just something you wake up with one day, you know? *smirks*

Munkustrap: Oh please… What the kittens don't know would have them laughing at how pathetic you really were.

Etcetera: Huh..?

Tumblebrutus/Admetus: *scoffs lightly*

Tugger: *glares for a moment at Munkustrap*

Munkustrap: Well about Grizabella…

Tugger: Barely even a mother, I learnt everything I needed from Old Deuteronomy. Who needs a mother when you've got a guy like him to learn some tips off?

Munkustrap: Tugger… You make the Jellicle leader sound just like you, a queen's tom. *scowls slightly*

Tugger: Well… He did have more than ninety-wives. *smirks*

Munkustrap: *facepaws*

Alonzo: Come on, Tugger. Give Munk a break for at least a minute. We don't want him to grow any grey hairs… *chuckles*

Tugger: Bit late for that! *laughs*

Munkustrap: *doesn't bother responding*

Alonzo: Well there's one more letter here if anybody is interested? *waves it around a bit*

George: Oh! Can I read it please?

Alonzo: *shrugs slightly and tosses it over* Don't see why not.

George: *leaps to catch it and opens the envelope* This says it's from KC Knight.

"_It's Lady Teazer._

_So, Tuggsie, did you miss me? Got away with a lot of chapters without me questioning you. I'll admit, I missed you Tugger. I'm trying to come up with a good question here…_

_To everyone: Opinions on your current relationships? Like how much you love each other, future plans, etc._

_Hope to hear from you soon, _

_KC (Yes, Tuggsie. This is m name. Feel free to call me it.)"_

Tugger: Ohh… I was wondering what happened to you, not hearing your obviously in-denial- remarks kind of left me feeling a little cheated. *chuckles lightly* So your name is KC? Guess I might be having another name to add to my fanclub list, right? You did admit to missing me after all! *smirks smugly*

Jemima: Really? That sounds a little confusing to me…

Plato: There is a bit you need to learn about sarcasm, Jemima…

Electra: No need to be snide about it, Plato. *glares at him*

Plato: *mutters under his breath* Look who's talking…

Mungojerrie: *only just reappeared into the group* Oh, you guys are talkin' 'bout relationships, aye? *smiles cheekily* Well ya know 'bout Teazer and I!

Rumpleteazer: Yep, of course we love each other! Loike a Jellicle to a piece of fish. *smiles warmly and giggles*

Pouncival: Well I like Cettie like a fish in a can! There's much more! *looks over at Mungojerrie*

Etcetera: *giggles lightly*

Pouncival: Also… What do you have in the bag? Is it some more canned tuna like you stole for me last- *has paw shoved over mouth*

Mungojerrie: Shush! That was ment'a stay a secret, Pounce! *hushes to him*

Pouncival: *mumbles incoherently* (Sorry!)

Admetus: But I am wondering, what is actually in the bag?

Rumpleteazer: *places her paw to her lips and shushes him, giving a cheeky wink*

Admetus: Ahh… *smiles and nods*

Tumblebrutus: *looks at Admetus confused* Huh?

Admetus: *whispers into Tumble's ear*

Tumblebrutus: OHH! *grins* I get it now!

Pouncival: *mumbles again desperately* (What is it?!)

Mungojerrie: *grins then moves his paw, running off once again with Rumpleteazer*

Pouncival: *takes a deep breath* Finally I can breathe again!

Etcetera: *pounces on Pouncival* I like you like fish in a can too! *smiles happily and hugs him*

Pouncival: *hugs back* Yay!

Admetus: *glances over to Electra, who is speaking to Alonzo, and sighs* Yeah… I liked her too…

Munkustrap: *rolls his eyes, fed up with the situation*

Quaxo: I guess I'm not so lucky when it comes to relationships and all that… *glances up towards Tugger then back to his paws* I don't think being turned into a queen would help the situation all that much either.

Jemima: But I think you would make a pretty queen. *smiles innocently*

Quaxo: Ohh… Uhh… Thank you, I think?

Jemima/Etcetera: *giggles a little* 

*meanwhile in an undisclosed area* 

Blaze:*waving her tail back and forth boredly*

Coricopat: I will politely ask you to stop.

Blaze: *looks over at him* Hmm..?

Coricopat: I wouldn't ask… but you happen to be brushing it against my ear and I shall admit that the sensation is rather odd.

Blaze: Ohh… Sorry, Cori. *moves her tail closer to her body* Just hoping that we get out of here soon. It is rather cramped up.

Coricopat: *nods softly in agreement*


End file.
